Aladdin and the Cursed Assassin's Blade
by twinrose84
Summary: Aladdin faces an uphill battle when a mysterious stranger attacks him. But while the Palace and Aladdin's allies search for Aladdin's attempted assassin, Aladdin realizes that the man was trying to save his life, as the blade Aladdin was attacked with has protective properties. The two become odd allies as a much darker force seems keen on targeting Agrabah.
1. Prologue: The Dark Ally

_Author's Note: It's been a while since I penned an Aladdin fic, and I thought I'd open up 2016 with a story that's been lingering in my head for quite some time._

 _Synopsis: Aladdin faces an uphill battle when a mysterious stranger attacks him and seemingly leaves him for dead. But while the Palace and all of Aladdin's allies search for Aladdin's attempted assassin, Aladdin realizes that the man was trying to save his life, as the blade Aladdin was attacked with has protective properties. The two become odd allies as a much darker force seems keen on targeting all of Agrabah._

 **Aladdin and the Cursed Assassin's Blades**

 **Prologue: The Dark Ally**

Across the swirling sands, a lone man walked under the full moon's light. His tattered robes covered him mostly from head to foot, ruffling with the wicked breeze. His eyes, a piercing gray, looked toward a towering kingdom just a fair distance ahead.

 _At last, Agrabah._

The man knew there's no room for failure in his mission, as the consequences would be far too great to measure. Even if others misread his intentions, he would see to it that the job would be done, as would his part in it.

Was there a chance that he would fail? Would he be caught before his chance ever came? No, he couldn't think like that. Thinking about failure would be the beginning of the end for his pursuits and that was no way for a man bent on doing unspeakable measures to think just before doing the deed.

 _But do it, I must,_ he reasoned. He pulled the dagger clipped on his side from under his robes. It was a very short, jagged blade, the steel of which was an onyx that reflected the gleam of the moon. The handle was not quite as dark, a steel gray in an odd reversal of hues for a blade of its type. He nodded as his eyes roamed the blade.

 _Yes, I must do this without fail. Then, I shall wait in the shadows until my time to aid comes. All will start with that._


	2. Chapter 1: Following the Stranger

**Chapter 1: Following the Stranger**

"So, what's new in Agrabah?" Iago said, perched onto Jasmine's shoulder as she helped decorate the inside of a newly constructed row of houses in the quarter of Agrabah closest to the palace. "I give these new houses all of a day or two to survive against whatever enemy wants to destroy the city next. They might as well get in line."

"Stop talking like that, Iago," Jasmine said, frowning. "Besides, these houses are being constructed for people who don't have a place to live. We're trying to reach out and give people a chance to live better around the city so they don't have to be on the street. It's still not accommodating everyone, but at least it's a start."

Iago narrowed his eyes. "I think I can take a guess at whose idea that ended up being."

Aladdin eased up just past Iago, grinning as he announced "Yep, me - that's who!", which scared the bird enough to fall off Jasmine's shoulder. Jasmine and Aladdin laughed as Iago shook his wing at Aladdin.

"Stop _scaring_ me like that!"

Aladdin shrugged. "What can I say, Iago - you've gotta pay more attention to your surroundings. You never know what might sneak up on you when you least expect it. Right, Abu?"

Abu screeched in agreement from Aladdin's shoulder, which made Iago roll his eyes.

As Iago flew off, Aladdin looked around the house that Jasmine had put the finishing touches on decorating. "This place looks great Jasmine. You guys spent all day decorating these yourselves?"

She nodded. "I'm amazed how well they turned out. Thanks to you and Genie building the furniture, I think they'll be a nice touch." Jasmine yawned, stretching her arms above her head. "But we might have to call it a day - it's almost nightfall."

"No kidding. I'm feeling sore myself. Genie's still building furniture and not even breaking a sweat. Although..." he paused, wincing as he leaned closer to Jasmine. "I think he might be going a little overboard on some of the decorating. Maybe you can talk to him."

"Uh-huh, uh-huh," Abu agreed, imitating a series of dramatic poses that were meant to imitate Genie as he deliberated over how to design a chair.

Jasmine laughed. "I think I can handle that, along with introducing the new tenants to their home."

As Jasmine walked out of the house, Aladdin found himself yawning as well, rubbing his sore shoulders. "So, Abu, you think we should call it a day and head back to the palace? I think Jasmine, Genie, and Carpet can take care of things here."

"Yeah, yeah!" Abu agreed.

"Well, that just leaves figuring out where Iago went. Hope I didn't scare him too much - I was only kidding." The two of them left the house, walking through the streets of Agrabah as the sky grew darker overhead.

"Iago? _Iago!_ Come on, I didn't mean to make you mad! Where are you?" Aladdin called. No sooner than the prince had asked for Iago than the bird seemed to come out of nowhere, yelling and crashing right into Aladdin's chest. Aladdin winced, catching Iago in his hands just before the bird dropped to the sands.

"Okay...breathing...gotta breathe. Guys, guys! Shady person - 12:00, coming from that way." Iago pointed his wing behind him, barely speaking between breaths. "He...definitely did not...look like he was from around here."

"A shady guy? That doesn't really tell us anything," Aladdin said, raising a brow as he shared a look with Abu.

" _I swear!_ He looked _creepy!_ Weren't you the one telling me to watch my surroundings earlier?! He tried to grab me and started chasing me when I was just flyin' around and..." Iago yelled again, pointed his wing just beyond the curve of a group of buildings. " _AHHHH!_ _There he is!_ That's the guy!" Aladdin just barely saw the glimpse of a figure, who turned and ran out of sight.

The three of them stood in the middle of the street, confused, but Iago recovered faster than Aladdin and Abu.

"Waitaminute, first he was chasing me, and now he's _runnin' away_?! Oh, no, this bird is not lettin' that happen." Just as quickly as he'd came, Aladdin saw Iago fly from his grasp and rush after the running figure.

"Wait, Iago!" Aladdin groaned, looking at Abu. "I think we'd better follow him to make sure he doesn't get in trouble. Though whoever that guy was, he definitely wasn't too smart to try to steal something from the loudest parrot in the seven deserts."

* * *

The man with the tattered robe hid himself carefully in the shadows between buildings. He saw the loudmouth parrot fly right past him. It was odd, since just a moment before he'd tried to grab the parrot long enough to see if it was the bird that was rumored to be in the company of the prince of Agrabah. Sure enough, he had his answer when he saw the prince and his monkey not far from where the bird ended up. The man turned as soon as he'd seen them and ran the other direction.

He wasn't about to give away his intentions so easily. If anyone had suspicions of his attentions, he'd be held in a palace prison for a long time - or even executed. Agrabah would surely fall from what his visions had shown him. No, it had to be done, and he'd have to escape undetected.

"I know Iago few somewhere around here, I just heard him." The man heard the prince say not just a few steps from where he hid. He knew it was his moment to strike.

Now or never.

"Iago!" Aladdin called, but nothing answered him but the brief stirring of the night air through the streets.

Abu made a series of grumbling screeches as he folded his arms across his chest while sitting on Aladdin's shoulder.

"Yeah, tell me about it, Abu. All this for just a regular thief we don't even..." Aladdin trailed off as he thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He felt the hair rise at the back of his neck.

Someone was definitely watching them, he knew. He just wasn't sure who or why.

"...Aladdin?" Abu said, eyeing his friend carefully as Aladdin looked around, his body tensing.

The figure came rushing out of the darkness into the street illuminated by the moon. That's how Aladdin realized the figure had a knife, and that it was coming straight at him.

Abu yelped as the knife barely missed taking a patch of fur from his arm as Aladdin avoided the attack.

"Abu, get down!" Aladdin said, just before the figure took another swipe at Aladdin with his knife. But even as Aladdin dodged the knife, he wasn't fast enough to avoid the figure kicking him in the stomach, which knocked him off his feet and spinning a distance away on the sandy ground.

Abu was thrown from Aladdin's shoulder and to the ground, but he recovered fast enough to leap onto the stranger's shoulder just as he walked over to where Aladdin lay on the ground. He scratched at the stranger's back, which made the figure grunt a few times before reaching a hand back to grab Abu's tail and lift him to where his eyes glared at the monkey. Abu flinched, before grinning sheepishly and lifting his fez in greeting to the angry stranger.

"As much as I admire your loyalty to your friend," the man in the tattered robes said, "this is a matter in which you are better off not involved."

"Let him _go_!" Aladdin charged and knocked the stranger from his feet. Unfortunately, that left Abu spinning in midair, just before landing in a nearby pot in which the lid snapped on, preventing Abu from escaping.

Aladdin had the advantage at first with the stranger, pinning the man in the robes down by his hands on the ground.

"Whatever you're trying to rob us for, it's not worth this. Just stop fighting," Aladdin said.

The stranger's eyes seemed to dance with amusement. "It would be something if I were trying to rob you, but that's not why I'm here, Aladdin."

Aladdin's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

The stranger's chuckle rung low and deep. "It's hard not to know the Prince of Agrabah. Especially since I came here for you. Word seems to ring true. You're quick on your feet and know how to fight, like the mongrel of the street you once were."

" _Mongrel_?!" Aladdin's offense was short lived, however, when the stranger's boot connected with his rib, making him double over. It didn't make him fall, but it gave the stranger the advantage as he pushed Aladdin to a nearby alley wall, pinning one of Aladdin's arms behind his back. Aladdin used his free arm to push against the figure, stopping the odd blade barely a few inches from his chest. Aladdin noticed how strange the blade looked. It was an odd color, an onyx blade with a silver handle.

"You're only making this harder for yourself, boy. I'll use your own words against you: just stop fighting."

Aladdin found his advantage and pushed his attacker's arm off base, which ripped a part of Aladdin's tunic, but didn't harm him. He used his elbow to connect with the stranger's chest and stomach, which made the figure double back - but he didn't let go of the knife.

The figure responded with a move that was too quick as he used his leg to trip Aladdin from his feet, making him fall backward. Aladdin crashed into a nearby set of pots, one of them cracking under his weight. Aladdin grunted, and though his vision started blurring, he staggered to his feet again.

Not before the figure shoved him against the end wall of the alley, pinning Aladdin's body against it. "You're quite wrong. I'm not here to kill you."

Aladdin glared at him, speaking through his teeth. "Why then? Who _are_ you?"

The figure's eyes narrowed a little, not so much angry as they were firm. "Good questions. Remember the name Zeta. As far as why I'm here, that's another matter." He leaned closer to Aladdin's ear, as if whispering a closely guarded secret. Aladdin could feel the stranger's breath on his ear. "Remember this, Aladdin - no matter what happens from here, I only mean to protect you. We will meet again, I promise."

Aladdin wasn't expecting that answer at all, so much that he was taken aback - a moment too long. Nor did he anticipate the rush of pain as Zeta plunged the dagger into his chest.


	3. Chapter 2: Speedy Recovery

**Chapter 2: Speedy Recovery**

Iago realized he flew down the wrong alley, especially when he realized he was chasing nothing but the wind at that point. He stopped a moment to catch his breath.

"That guy got away. I don't know how he ran that fast, 'cause I was right there! Al, I'm _not kidding_ , that guy had _dangerous_ written all over him, I don't trust..." When Iago realized he was alone, he stopped. "Al? Abu?" Then he ran a wing down his face. " _Terrific_. Those two are always behind me whenever I got a lead anywhere. Lemme backtrack."

He flew back the way he came, but just as he was turning the corner of an alley in the Marketplace, his beak collided with a familiar blue belly. Iago stopped short, falling to the sands in a puff of plumage as Genie looked down at him.

"Oh hey, Iago, we were just looking for you guys."

Iago rubbed his beak. "Packing on the pounds there - aren't we, Blue Boy?"

Genie frowned. "Really? You think so? After all the sweating I did today building furniture, I was certain I was doing enough ab work. Or maybe I was just working the arms." He flexed his arms, the muscles of which sagged just as quickly as they puffed. He laughed nervously as he lowered his arms. "Ehh, never mind. Where's Al and the monkey?"

"That's what I was goin' to ask you!" Iago said, even as Jasmine and Carpet came around the corner of the alley to join them. "They were behind me, chasing this _shady thief_ down the way when..."

A yell cut through the night air, halting Iago's train of thought and made all of them stiffen.

"That...didn't sound good," Iago said, his voice small.

"Was that Al?" Genie's voice rose with alarm.

Jasmine recovered more quickly. "Come on, this way!" she said, mounting Carpet and flying down the alley. Genie and Iago followed them closely, but all of them saw the odd figure rounding the corner and out towards the Marketplace, heading for the exit to the city.

"Hey! That's the guy! Oh no, you're not gettin' away this time!" Iago flew after the figure, using his beak to clamp down on the long tattered cloak of the man. The man gave a grunt, using a hand to knock Iago out of the way. Iago slammed into a nearby wall before falling to the sandy ground, while little birds flew around his head in hovering halo. He recovered enough to stagger forward and run - rather than flying - after the figure, shaking his wing as he did so.

Jasmine was quick to take up charge as she and Carpet closed the distance, grabbing the end of the fleeing man's cloak and yanking hard. Instead of the figure losing his balance, he shed the cloak quickly. Jasmine saw the man's long dark shaggy hair in the moonlight, but before she could call out, he uttered a chant she couldn't understand, then he disappeared in a thick cluster of dark green smoke that left her, Iago and Genie coughing.

Iago held his throat with his wings. "Ya know, I almost should've just let him go his merry way, 'cause that wasn't worth chasing after a common thief for."

"He looked a lot more than just a common thief with that display of magic, though not anything close to what I can do. Not that I'm bragging for a semi-phenomenal being." Genie coughed, opening his mouth and blowing a large gust of air that seemed to clear the rest of the smoke away. "Looks like he made a clean break, but that still doesn't tell any of us why he was running."

"And it doesn't tell us where Aladdin and Abu are." But just as Jasmine said the words, a familiar screech in a nearby wiggling pot startled her.

"Well, at least the monkey's here. Why is it that he always gets himself stuck in pots in this kinda situation?" Iago said as Genie pulled the lid off the pot after a few awkward attempts. Abu poked his head up and scrambled out, right into Jasmine's arms. He shook so badly that Jasmine embraced him.

"It's okay, Abu, you're safe now. No one's going to hurt you," Jasmine said as she held him tighter. Abu screeched and pointed in the direction not far from where they were.

"So according to the monkey, Al wasn't too far from here last time he saw him. _Al? Hey, Al!_ " Genie called.

Jasmine, Genie, Abu and Carpet split up to look down each way, but as Jasmine looked down the dead end of an alley, she froze, and drew the concerns of her friends just as quickly. Her eyes widened.

"No... _NO_!"

* * *

"My men are doing everything they can, your Majesty." Razoul bowed before the Sultan in the Throne Room of the Palace. "We have guards posted throughout the city and on the outskirts. We've even sent messengers to the nearby kingdoms with the descriptions of the man. We _will_ find this wretched excuse for an assassin, and we _WILL_ bring him to justice."

" _Attempted_ assassin, if you will, Razoul." Sultan's voice was stern, though with a touch of sadness. "Aladdin is alive, for that we can thank the heavens. I cannot imagine what would've happened if they hadn't found him in time." He sighed. "Thank you for your report, you may return as you were. Please update me with any progress of your findings."

"Your majesty, there weren't any witnesses we could find as to what happened. Shall I return to the city this morning to make more inquiries?"

The Sultan's frown deepened. "No, I'm afraid the only one who could tell us more about about what happened...well, we'll have to see when he wakes."

As the Sultan left the room. Razoul's brow narrowed, his own expression grim. He spoke his words only to himself - none he would dare say in the presence of his ruler or anyone.

"That would depend on _IF_ he wakes. And if he even remembers what happened to him. If given the choice...I'd take him waking over anything else."

* * *

The Sultan walked down the long corridor, heading to his own quarters momentarily, but stopped when he saw the medic rushing towards him.

"You were just the man I was about to summon," the Sultan said. "How is Aladdin?"

"Your majesty, I think you'd best come with me at once. I've...never seen anything like this in all my years as a medic."

"Oh dear!" The Sultan's eyes widened. "Has he...?"

"No, no, nothing like that," the medic said as he walked alongside the Sultan. "The Prince is recovering well, that is good news. Very good news. I've treated his surface wounds - cuts associated from a group of pot shards, some bruises. Minor things considering his major wound. He...has lost quite a bit of blood, I'm afraid. But as far as the cause of that, well...I think you should see for yourself what happened."

The two of them made their way down the hall, and to a room where Aladdin lay sleeping just as the first tendrils of daylight broke from beyond the palace arches and columns. Near his head, Abu slept curled into a ball on a nearby pillow. Jasmine slept sitting bedside, with her head cradled in one arm on the bed, her other arm outstretched, hand holding Aladdin's in comfort. The sight made the Sultan's heart soar.

"She's been here all night, your Majesty. Shall I wake her?"

"No, that's quite all right. Let her rest. I imagine she'd still be here even if you woke her. My stubborn daughter, she certainly is." He smiled sadly. "What is it you wanted to show me?"

"Yes, your Majesty, this way." The medic pulled back a little of the bandage wrapped around Aladdin's chest. "I can't undo the whole thing, but take a look at his wound. It's certainly inflicted from a dagger. He was stabbed by whomever attacked him, but..."

" _My word!_ It's almost healed." The Sultan's eyes widened.

"Yes. This is the type of wound that would take many moons to heal. Yet it seems to have closed, almost to the point of being a scar overnight! I'm amazed at his recovery, whatever the cause of such may be."

"Extraordinary indeed! Does this mean he'll wake soon?"

The medic shook his head. "That would depend on him, I'm afraid. But for now, I would recommend rest upmost of everything. I've done all I can."

"Thank you. That will do."

As the medic left, the Sultan stood on the side of Aladdin's bed, holding Aladdin's free hand in his. Aladdin's chest steadily rose and fell as he slept.

The Sultan sighed, shaking his head. "I do wish you a speedy recovery, my boy. And I will do everything in my power to find whomever has done this."


	4. Chapter 3: Fiend, Foe and Friend?

**Chapter 3: Fiend, Foe, and...Friend?**

When Aladdin woke, he wasn't sure exactly how long he'd been sleeping, but he'd had to wince at the bright sun shining over Agrabah's skyline. He thought about getting up to pull the curtain so he could sleep a few extra minutes, but Genie would usually get on his case by this time of morning. And the Sultan, even as typically calm as he was, would scold Aladdin about the importance of responsibility.

It wasn't until he realized Jasmine was holding his hand while she slept that he knew this wasn't a typical morning. Nor was the bandage that was wrapped so tight around his chest he had trouble breathing even if he hadn't remembered the attack.

The attack. Zeta. The alleyway.

Jasmine stirred, rubbing her eyes and groaning from being in the same position what seemed like a while. She gasped when she saw Aladdin sit up.

"Aladdin! How are you feeling?"

He ran his fingers through his hair, groaning. "I'm not sure. How long was I out?"

She sighed. "Two days. You had all of us worried."

His eyes widened. "Two _days_?! So...what exactly happened in the last two days?"

Jasmine's brow narrowed as she told him everything that happened from the point they found him. "I can also tell you what didn't happen. We still haven't found the street thief that tried to kill you. The guards have searched Agrabah and the outskirts far and wide. Genie's been helping them. He was really worried about you too." Her expression softened. "Do you feel well enough to stand?"

"Yeah, I feel...great, considering. A little sore, like someone punched me during a street fight, but you'd be surprised what you could live through." He stood up, stretching his limbs. Aladdin's hands found his bandage; he unwrapped it from around his chest. He found he could breathe better without it, and there wasn't any pain from his wounds. The only sign that he'd been stabbed at all was a thin scar on his chest that looked slightly faded against his skin. He traced the scar with a single finger.

"It's almost like it never happened, at least if the memory wasn't burned into my head," he said softly. "Why would this heal so quickly? Was it magic? Did Genie do anything?"

Jasmine shook her head. "Genie was just as surprised when the medic told Father about your injuries. Genie didn't cast any kind of healing spell. It just...happened."

"Something doesn't feel right." Aladdin recalled the conversation between him and Zeta, just before the man stabbed him. His tone lowered, more that he was speaking to himself. "He said he wasn't trying to kill me, but trying to protect me. I remember that much."

Jasmine overheard him. "Who said that, Aladdin?"

"The man called himself Zeta. I didn't know anything about him, but he knew me pretty well, considering."

"Do you remember anything else?" Jasmine asked. Aladdin told her as much as he knew, apart from Zeta telling him they would meet again. Somehow, he didn't think saying that would help matters any, only make Jasmine more worried for him.

"You're right, it doesn't make any sense. But at least that gives us more to go on," she said.

Aladdin's brows lifted. "If you guys need help, I can definitely..."

"Geez, the guy wakes from a coma after two days and he's already tryin' to help find the guy who tried to kill him. I think his head is still messed up, 'cause that's _not_ smart at all." Iago flew into the room, landing on Jasmine's shoulder. In the meantime, Abu scurried into the room and was so happy to see Aladdin that the monkey tackle hugged him around the neck. Aladdin winced, but grinned.

"Good to see you too, Abu. And Iago, I'm serious! I really wanna help catch this guy. If there's something I can do, even join the search, I'll do it."

Jasmine sighed. "I think Iago might be right in this case, Aladdin. NOT about your head not being in the right place, though." She glared at Iago, whose grin had an awkward tilt. "I know you want to help, but you're still recovering, even if your wounds are mostly healed."

"Not to mention the guy might come back to finish the job," Iago said, drawing a line across his neck with a wing. "I _used_ to be a bad guy, I know how a bad guy thinks. And the guy who attacked Al - definitely a _bad guy_ and _wayyyy_ worse than me. I don't have to know much about him to know that!"

Aladdin's shoulders slumped. "So I take it that means I'm staying in the Palace a while?"

Jasmine took his hands in hers. "For now. We'll find him, Aladdin. Just sit tight until we do, okay? Use the time to recover and think. We'll figure all of this out." She kissed him gently on the lips, though the effect of her kiss made Aladdin a little dizzy.

As they parted, Aladdin sighed, doubt coloring his tone. "Yeah, I hope so."

* * *

Aladdin looked at his reflection in the Palace fountain as he sat outside in the Palace gardens. Jasmine and the Sultan were meeting with a few dignitaries. Iago and Abu were getting an early dinner, and the only company that Aladdin was keeping was Rajah, who seemed content with Aladdin stroking the fur on his back.

"I dunno, Rajah. Even with being a former street rat, I don't do well with cages. This whole thing makes me wish I could be doing _something_ instead of being cooped up here, you know? At least to just go to my hiding place. Jasmine told me to take some space to think, but I just think better there, you know?"

Rajah purred contentedly in response, which made Aladdin smile sadly.

Aladdin didn't realize Genie was floating over him until Genie's reflection popped up in the waters of the fountain. "So, I take it you want free of the nest egg?"

"You think you could put in a good word for the guard for me, Genie? 'Cause they already told me no and that it was under Sultan's orders. And I'm not the Sultan, not even close yet."

Genie scoffed. "I think I can go to the head honcho and get that for you. Why go for the small fries when you can get the big kahuna? I think he wouldn't mind, just as long as you're well protected. Sorry kid, I know you don't like being cooped up, but this is serious. We still haven't caught the guy and he could be anywhere."

Aladdin sighed. "I know, and I get it. It's not that I'm worried or scared, I'm just...trying to figure out what all of this means. And I don't want to live in fear or stop doing the things I wanna do just because he's still out there."

"You're a braver man than most, kiddo. Okay, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Genie."

The Sultan didn't take long to agree, and soon Aladdin flew with Carpet and Abu to his usual hiding place in the city. Genie agreed to keep watch for the night on the outside, to make sure no one would follow them.

"Don't worry, Al! I'm all decked out and ready to go. No man or mystic will get past me, that's for sure!" Genie was decked out in a three-piece suit with shades covering his eyes. (He could easily pass for a 21st century Secret Service agent.) "Just call me if you need me, or rub the lamp, whichever you prefer. I'm not bound to it now, sure, but it makes for a good messaging service. Carpet's on call too down here, just in case. Every good guard needs a sidekick."

Aladdin laughed. "All right, Genie, but I'm sure we won't need it. Night!"

"Night, kiddo. Happy thinking."

* * *

Aladdin heard Abu yawning as he made his way up, pulling back the drapes to reveal a night view of the city. "You're welcome to nap, Abu, if you want. I think I'll sit up a little while, at least take in the view."

Aladdin didn't realize anyone was standing behind him until the figure grabbed him from behind, placing a hand over his mouth. Aladdin grunted, struggling, but the figure held him too strong to do much. Abu saw the struggle and went to screech a warning, but a veil of magic surrounded him, and he fell instantly to what seemed to be a sleeping spell. Aladdin realized the figure wielded magic, whomever he was, but the identity of the man didn't remain a mystery for long, as his familiar voice hovered near Aladdin's ear.

"So we meet again, Prince of Agrabah. I knew your recovery wouldn't be completely swift, but you still recovered faster than I thought you would. That means the magic in the blade worked perfectly. Exactly as I wanted."

"What are you doing here, Zeta?" Aladdin demanded through clenched teeth as the figure released his mouth. "You have a lot of nerve showing up when all the kingdom is looking for you for trying to kill me!"

Zeta sighed, clicking his tongue as if he were disappointed in Aladdin. His grip around Aladdin remained firm. "I'm not trying to kill you, Aladdin. I'm trying to HELP you. Don't you think if I wanted to kill you that I would've done so long before now? I waited up for you here - just to have the chance to talk."

He released Aladdin, who whirled around at the chance to see his attacker. It surprised Aladdin to see a long, mousy haired man with hazel eyes and a scruff of a beard. Zeta wasn't shielded by the tattered cloak he once wore, probably since it was the only thing the others had recovered in chasing him down.

"Then _talk_!" Aladdin hissed, his voice low. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't turn you in _right now_."

"Because you want to know why the knife I stabbed you with didn't kill you, for starters." Zeta pulled a dagger from the tunic he wore. "This blade being the very one, correct?"

Aladdin backed away, as if he were anticipating an attack, but Zeta was fast. He closed the distance between them quickly, having Aladdin's back against the wall.

Aladdin's throat felt tight, but he swallowed against it as he matched Zeta's same stony expression. "Yeah, that's the one. What does this have to do with me?"

"Hold still. This is just to show you the truth," Zeta said. He lowered the knife, pressing the flat part of the onyx blade against Aladdin's breast, just aside the scar. The blade felt cool against Aladdin's skin, but Aladdin was mostly aware of how heavy his own breathing sounded, how his body stiffened against the wall.

"This blade is one I made myself, imbued with a dark protective magic. The dagger is a unique one, having the same shape lengthwise as it does in width, which is why your scar matches the length of the blade. But even as I do this, watch what happens." Zeta used the tip of the blade, drawing a cut on Aladdin chest. Aladdin grunted from the pain, watching as a thin trail of blood ran down his skin. But the cut and blood seemed to disappear almost as quickly as it appeared. The pain from the cut eased just as quickly.

Zeta pulled the blade away, tucking it back into his tunic. "If either your Genie or monkey saw me do that just now with just the hint of hurting you, you would not have seen its effects for yourself. So, do you believe me when I say I don't want to harm you?"

"I still don't understand why you hurt me to begin with." Aladdin's body relaxed.

"To buy you time. The blade has a cloaking property. You're being tracked."

"By who?"

Zeta snorted. "Very same beings that are a thorn in my side. All just to find a few magic runes they're missing in order to complete a ritual that has very little chance of working."

Aladdin's brow raised. "Must be some powerful runes. And how do you know whether or not it has a chance at working anyway? Didn't take you for being a pessimist."

"I'll put it this way - I know the ritual doesn't work. It's not a matter of pessimism as it is a guaranteed failure with more casualties than benefits. But they don't care. They'll sacrifice anyone in their way just for the small chance that it works."

"So what happens if it works the way it's supposed to?"

Zeta laughed without humor in his tone. "I'd rather not have to deal with three dark spirits becoming immortal and wreaking magical havoc at every point they traverse. They ought not to even exist. They were living men who ventured into a cavern looking for treasure, foolishly brought to them by a legend a peddler told them for a sum of gold. But they crossed an angry spirit in their search who slaughtered them and banished their souls into a magic vessel. Some fool broke that vessel, releasing the spirits. Their essences were so corrupted that they were past the point of merely trying to regain their stolen lives. So they all possessed the body of that fool, and in taking his mind, learned of a ritual that would not only give them their bodies back, but promised to wield destructive magic capable of leveling cities and controlling the masses by fear."

Aladdin winced. "Sounds bad enough, but what does that have to do with Agrabah? Or me?"

Zeta's smile remained. "Whose city do you think they want to use as a test subject? And given that the body these three spirits share is breaking down, they need another to possess. Stronger in mind, as well. A man said to be the diamond in the rough. They'd sooner rip out your heart and possess you, Aladdin, than tell you to give them the runes and threaten you, because that would waste time. Then again, I know from mystic visions that they want to torture you so that you'll give up your body to them willingly."

"Like that'll ever happen!" Aladdin snapped. "I make my own destiny. No one else determines it for me. And no single vision is going to make me think otherwise."

Zeta held up his hands, not arguing. "That makes two of us. But it would be a good idea to get the runes away from this place and protect you. I've done part of the protecting. Which means you can find the runes and we can lead them away from this place."

" _We?_ " Aladdin's tone made it clear he was not happy with that suggestion.

"Well, I was thinking you could find them since I'm something of a wanted man around these parts." Zeta chuckled. "I've not only given you magic to mask you from those spirits, but I've also given you a compass to find the runes we're looking for. There are some side effects that you may have to deal with, but you can bring those runes to me, and the both of us can try to steal the remaining runes from the being that's possessed by those spirits."

Aladdin looked skeptical. "Why would we chance getting the runes from here and then carrying them with us while we're trying to steal the ones they already have? It would make more sense to keep them separate."

"Because they have to be destroyed together. And I plan to use my magic to bind those spirits to those runes before they're destroyed."

Aladdin snorted. "This is assuming I'm trusting your word alone and choosing to help you. You haven't had such a good history with trust."

Zeta glared at him. "I didn't expect you to agree right away. I'll tell you this: you have until tomorrow night to gather the runes and join me. It may mean leaving your loved ones behind for the time being, but if it prevents Agrabah from falling to ruin, I've a feeling you'll say yes without me prompting you. I'm certain of that."

Zeta left as quickly as he came, disappearing in a mass of swirling sand. Aladdin used his hand to scoop up part of the sand that was left in the middle of the floor of his hiding place, but it wasn't special at all - just regular sand.

Around that time, Abu woke, stretching his limbs. He didn't seem alarmed as he looked at Aladdin, who took a seat near the window overlooking the city.

 _He doesn't even remember Zeta being here_ , Aladdin realized. _He probably thinks he dreamed the whole thing._

Aladdin groaned, laying back on his makeshift bed as he closed his eyes. _I'm starting to wonder if I'm in a bad dream myself - when I can't even figure out who I'm supposed to trust._


	5. Chapter 4: Protective Constraints

**Chapter 4: Protective Constraints**

Aladdin returned to the Palace the next morning knowing more than he did before, but with many more questions. He only had until that night to get the runes for Zeta, and even then, Aladdin still didn't completely trust his motives. He believed Zeta's word about the three beings who wanted to harm him and the city at large.

But what was Zeta getting out of all this?

"I take it you did a lot of thinking last night, didn't you Aladdin?" Jasmine teased at breakfast that morning. Aladdin smiled a little at her words. "You're even so lost in thought you didn't notice Genie put a plate of breakfast down."

Genie struggled to balance several plates in his hands while donning a chef's hat and apron. "Well, I wanted to give the staff a holiday and whip up something myself! Compliments of the chef, of course."

Aladdin looked at his plate. "What exactly is this supposed to be, Genie? It looks like...soup?" Aladdin dipped a spoon in his bowl, measuring its consistency with hesitation.

Genie clicked his tongue. "Don't go by how it _looks_ ; go by how it _tastes_! Trust me, you'll love it. What it lacks in aesthetics, it more than makes up for in taste. Would you rather eat a cardboard cake that looks good?"

Aladdin winced. "Well, aesthetic would be great along with it, but I'm willing to make an exception..." Aladdin took a spoonful and put it in his mouth tentatively, before his expression softened. "Hey, this is really good."

Genie grinned. "See? Told ya."

Jasmine sampled hers as well. "Oh wow, it's like several little meals in one bowl. I taste melon and a few other flavors I don't recognize, but they're all really good."

Iago took one bite of his soup and promptly spit it out, in contrast to Abu, who seemed to pour his soup fully in his mouth, swallow, then pat his belly contently. "Bleh! How can you guys eat this stuff? It tastes like gruel!"

"Um, that's because that stuff IS the gruel. You just got the wrong bowl, my fine feathered friend," Genie said.

Iago waved his wing, dismissive. "No thanks, no more, I'll pass."

After breakfast, Aladdin stretched his limbs as he walked down the hallway, with Jasmine by his side and Abu lumbering at their feet. It was when Aladdin passed a nearby door that suddenly he heard a loud ringing in his ears that made him hold his hands over them.

"Aladdin, are you okay?" Jasmine said, concerned.

"None of you guys heard that?" Aladdin said, looking between Abu, Jasmine and Iago, who had been behind them. "It sounded like it came from that room over there."

Jasmine shook her head. "I didn't hear anything at all."

"Nuh-uh," Abu agreed.

"Not over here, and I know I'm not losin' my marbles," Iago said.

Aladdin's shoulders slumped. He was pretty sure the sound was loud enough to make his head spin. Unless... _side effects_. He remembered what Zeta had said about the runes and his ability to detect them. Maybe one was close by.

Aladdin groaned. "Never mind, I think I'll just stroll a little until I can clear my head."

* * *

While Jasmine left to attend a meeting with her father and Iago flew off elsewhere, Aladdin lingered outside the door to the room where he'd thought he'd heard the sound. Abu found a place to sit on Aladdin's shoulder, looking puzzled.

Aladdin slowly opened the double doors to the room, but found no one inside. He closed the doors behind him.

"I'm pretty sure the sound came from in here, Abu. Maybe you guys don't believe me, but I definitely heard it."

Abu gave a few low screeches as they searched the room. Aladdin found himself looking under the room's tables, behind drapes, and around cushions, but nothing seemed to produce the sound he'd heard just outside the room.

At least until he saw an odd shaped goblet, which didn't seem to serve any function more than decoration in the room. As Aladdin moved closer to it, the sound rang loudly in his ears, making him wince and cover them with his hands.

"Abu, you seriously don't hear any of it? It's so loud!" He said, cringing.

Abu shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Lucky." Aladdin reached for the goblet, almost dropping it as the sound continued ringing his ears. He wanted it to stop, the sound continuing so loud it was starting to affect his stomach, making him want to retch. His jaw clenched tight. It wasn't until he tuned the goblet over, the bottom rim of the glass that he found the rune, a small square piece with with a carved symbol in fine stone. As soon as he touched it, the noise stopped, and it gave way from the goblet with just a few careful tugs. It looked like such a natural piece of the goblet, but Aladdin could tell it was fitted there.

 _Almost as if someone wanted it to be hidden,_ he thought. _I remember Jasmine said something about the Sultan's collection in this room coming from various merchants along the kingdoms he's visited. I wonder...could there be another room with items from the same merchants or state? That may be the key to finding the other rune._

 _Does that mean I'm actually gonna go through with this?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the door suddenly slammed open, making Abu jump a few feet in the air before scurrying inside Aladdin's shirt. When Aladdin whirled around, but saw it was just Genie standing in the doorway, wincing.

"Oh, hey Al. Geez, you scared me. I was worried, kid."

Aladdin shrugged. "I think you scared Abu more than either of us combined."

Abu trembled as he tentatively poked his head from behind Aladdin's neck. Aladdin stroked his fur.

"I take it that you guys haven't found my attempted assassin?" Aladdin asked, wincing.

Genie's shoulders sagged. "Unfortunately, we haven't quite worked out that part. So you're still gonna have to sit tight until we do."

" _Seriously?!_ This is ridiculous, Genie. I mean for as much time as this is taking, I could probably find him myself." Aladdin was in part serious (because he planned on discovering Zeta's plans, one way or the other) and in part testing to see whether or not he'd have to sneak out to deliver the runes to Zeta. He didn't want to lie to Genie, but he didn't feel like saying that his "assassin" had him running errands to thwart an attack on the city. Aladdin almost wished he'd hadn't named Zeta by name for the guards and everyone to look for, but that was before he knew Zeta's plans...sort of.

 _It's way too complicated to explain right now,_ Aladdin thought.

Genie transformed into a teacher with a wide ruler, and lightly tapped Aladdin on the head a few times, as if to scold him. His voice had the tone of a monotonous professor. "Now, now. I do not have to tell you what a bad idea that would be. Be a good little prince and stay put in the Palace walls. We - the guards and myself - shall handle this affair with the upmost haste. Is that clear?"

Aladdin rubbed the sore crown of his head. "Yeah, yeah - fine. But can you tell me something, Genie? I know the Sultan had a number of these collectibles from other kingdoms in this room, but is there any other display room like this one with similar...stuff?"

Genie seemed genuinely relieved at the change in subject, as he transformed back to normal. "Yeah, you're interested? They're up in the north towers of the Palace. If you wanna go explore up there, feel free. Take Rug-Man with you if you want."

"All right, it's a plan. Come on, Abu - we're exploring some precious artifacts."

Abu seemed genuinely interested in this, but Aladdin knew that the monkey was excited at the prospect of finding treasure to possibly keep for himself. Aladdin, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was looking for.


	6. Chapter 5: Warning

**Chapter 5: Warning**

Aladdin, Abu, and Carpet flew up to the north towers of the Palace with ease, with Genie pointing the way. Genie had to go back to join the guard in the search for Zeta. Aladdin wondered how Zeta managed to evade the Guard and Genie. Regardless of the answer, he figured Zeta would wait up for him until the time came.

As the moon rose higher in the sky, Aladdin knew he didn't have much more time. The three of them flew through three different rooms among the towers with no hint of a rune in sight. Aladdin wondered if he was searching in the wrong place, but he was sure the other rune had to be among the same group of artifacts in the Sultan's collection. The Sultan was particular about those kinds of things. If his toy collection room was any indication, the Sultan liked grouping like-themed things together, keeping them as orderly as possible.

It was when they hit the fifth room of their searches that Aladdin heard the loud ringing sound again. He covered his ears quickly, groaning at the sound. While Abu screeched with concern, the monkey was very alarmed to see that Carpet seemed to be doubled over the same way Aladdin was.

Aladdin noticed. "Carpet, you can hear that too?! Where's it coming from?"

Carpet flew across the room, circling wildly and knocking a few precious items over in the process. Abu ran as quick as he could, catching goblets, small vases, precious painted bowls - and somehow managed to arrange them as if they'd never been moved. It was only when Carpet managed to knock the last thing down - a wooden carving - that Abu couldn't catch it and the nose of the figure broke off.

Aladdin realized that was the figure he was looking for since the noise became louder as he approached it.

"Okay...where's the rune on this thing? There!" Aladdin held the broken nose of the figure in his hand, which stopped the ringing. "This was never supposed to be on the figure to begin with - it doesn't fit right. I wonder what happened to its actual nose?" When Carpet and Abu didn't have an answer, Aladdin's shoulders fell. "Guess it'll remain a mystery."

* * *

Abu had been hesitant to go with Aladdin outside the palace, but in the end relented as Aladdin donned himself in a long cloak to sneak out. Aladdin hated doing it, but he'd managed to fool everyone into thinking he was turning in for the night.

Aladdin walked the streets of Agrabah, moving under shadows to hide himself from the Guard, who were searching the rooftops. There was an early curfew in place, no doubt put there by the Guard since Zeta had attacked him.

"I wonder where he wants me to meet him," Aladdin wondered aloud, his voice barely above a whisper as Abu scurried across his shoulders.

"Naturally, I would come to you, since you have what I'm looking for." Aladdin turned to see Zeta approaching him. "Nice disguise."

Aladdin snorted. "Nice for a former street rat going incognito, maybe, but I don't think this is the best place to talk. Not with the guards out. Genie's looking for you too, so I don't think there are too many places to hide in the city."

Zeta nodded. "Already one step ahead of you, your majesty. I have things to show you as well." He frowned when he saw Abu, who lifted his fez with a reluctant "Hello."

"I thought you were coming alone." Zeta's tone masked none of his disapproval.

"Abu's been my friend for a long time. I had to let someone know where I was going and why. Not like he didn't see you before."

Abu grasped the vague familiarity of this and almost screeched out in alarm, but Aladdin covered his mouth in time.

"Doesn't make me think you find me trustworthy," Zeta said.

Aladdin raised a brow. "Would you trust someone whom you thought left you for dead?"

Zeta sighed. "Fair enough. Follow me."

The three of them moved through the windows of empty buildings and past narrow alleys, somehow darting between groups of guards who were chatting among themselves while on patrol. Abu bumped a pot at one point and almost gave away their position, but Aladdin caught it just in time before it could crash to the ground.

At first Aladdin thought there would be more difficulty getting out of the city because of the palace wall and well guarded area, but Zeta used his magic to cloak them in mist, which allowed them to move over the wall and a bit past the outskirts to the desert beyond. When they were close to an oasis, Zeta stopped, taking a small sip from his flask.

"So, Aladdin. I believe you have something to give to me," Zeta said, holding out a hand.

Aladdin folded his arms across his chest, staring him down while Abu screeched in equal protest. "No way, you're not getting off that easily. First, show me something that proves you need these runes. If Agrabah's really in danger as you say in your visions, I'd like to see some proof of that. Probably should've asked you before you had me running around."

Zeta snorted. "At least show me that you have the runes, so I know you're not bluffing. Royalty you may be, but you were once a boy of the streets. I don't take well to people lying to me."

 _Funny how he says that considering what he did_ , Aladdin thought. But he obliged, showing Zeta the runes in his palm, before snatching them back just as quickly. Abu looked ready to pounce from Aladdin's shoulder if Zeta made a grab for them. Zeta, however, seemed satisfied.

"They are the real thing, I can smell the magic coming from them. I just wanted to make sure you had them and not just the scent of them on you. Very well, I'll explain." Zeta counted out seven runes in his possession, pulling them from a pouch at his side before laying them across his palm in a circular array. "See, these runes are like the pieces of a puzzle, pulling together to make a mystic imprint or image. If you're missing pieces, they don't form the complete picture. So I've used the pieces to get a partial vision of what these three rogue spirits are trying to accomplish. You can say it's a vision of the past, present and future."

Aladdin and Abu watched as the runes glowed as silver as the moonlight in Zeta's palm. Abu's eyes were wide, taking in the runes as it displayed a holographic image of Agrabah, with typically busy streets along the marketplace.

Aladdin seemed equally stunned, looking between the image and Zeta. "That's...amazing. But is this the past, present or future?"

Zeta's voice sounded cold. "Possible future. Watch."

Aladdin at first saw the normal vision of the city, before a series of dark misted beings hovered through the streets, knocking people down, holding them in midair, and causing chaos through Agrabah. A torch was knocked over, causing a house to catch fire as the misted beings carried the flames over several buildings and towards the Palace. Aladdin and Abu watched in horror as several flamed beams dropped down on a couple and several children trying to flee, trapping them in the dead ends of an alley. They saw a vision of Jasmine and the Sultan being trapped in a room, overcome by smoke. Genie was imprisoned by one of the dark spirits, while Iago was trapped in a gold cage, being taunted and tortured by another of the spirits. Carpet had disappeared entirely, as his magic entity was sucked into the mouth of the third spirits, which left him to be nothing more than a regular rug.

"NO!" Aladdin's voice rose as the vision disappeared. "Are you saying _this_ is going to happen?"

Zeta nodded. "Only if we do nothing, it's subject to change. Hand me the runes that you possess, we might be able to get more of a picture."

Aladdin placed his runes into Zeta's palm. The runes reacted to the added ones, glowing in an alternate pattern that made Abu "ooh" and "ahh" over them, even though seconds before, he'd been as horrified by the vision as Aladdin had.

A different image displayed that made Aladdin draw back a step. He saw himself tied to a pillar, his clothes tattered, standing at the mercy of a giant wolf-like creature, grinning with sharp fangs and reaching for him with long claws that reached toward Aladdin's neck.

When the image disappeared, Aladdin found himself reaching toward his own neck protectively.

"As you can see, they want to capture you and possess you, at least in the projected future. In their spirit form, they can shapeshift into different forms but only for a limited time. Make no mistake, Aladdin, they want your body, and to kill every bit of your essence to possess it."

Aladdin swallowed hard, sharing a glance with Abu. "I guess that means we'd better do whatever we can to stop them. So, what's next?"

"We have nine runes now. We need to gather twenty total."

" _Twenty?!_ Zeta, that could take us a long time. How are we supposed to find..."

Zeta held up a hand. "I'll explain. The spirits are in possession of eight of these runes, which means we only need to find three more. Fortunately, the remaining runes are in the same place - the Dusk Ruins. We are going to travel there and find the missing runes first."

Aladdin's brow raised. "And then?"

"We're going to their hideout and snatch the other eight runes from them. Being a former thief," Zeta pointed to Aladdin's chest, "I think you're the prime candidate to steal the remaining runes."

"Me? So you're just going to make me steal from the people who want to kill me?" Aladdin winced. "And what good does it do for us to steal the remaining runes from them?"

"First - you won't have anything to worry about, if you don't get caught." Zeta winked at him. "Second, we need all the runes in order to destroy them all at the same time. It would be easier to destroy what we have, but unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. It's a bit of a mystic trap - all or none for creating or destroying. The spirits know this too."

Aladdin groaned. "Figures it'd be something like that. And what are you going to do while I'm stealing the runes?"

Zeta grinned. "The majority of the work, which is providing a distraction. Since they can't track you, but they can track me, I'll be their focus. Just in case you're worried, I've held my own fine with them before. But it does remind me," he paused, running his fingers through his hair. "I need to get my special knives and daggers from my usual place. Suppose we'll have to go there first thing."

He reached inside his tunic, pulling out a dagger with a rose vine design down the side of the blade, glistening in the moonlight. He threw the dagger a long distance until it landed hilt side up in a nearby sand dune. At first, Aladdin didn't know why Zeta had thrown it, until the sand under the dagger started bubbling up, rising into a crest of a sandwave.

Zeta grinned, looking over his shoulder at Aladdin. "Come on, hurry up or you'll miss the wave. I don't have a magic carpet, but I have the next best thing." He ran and caught up to the sand wave a distance away, to where he was surfing with his feet on the wave of sand.

Aladdin saw a wave rise in front of him, and sprinted to catch it, all the while with Abu clutching his tunic for dear life as the sand rose and took off full speed through the desert. Zeta made whooping noises to the star filled sky, with Aladdin following suit as they raced through the night.

 _You know_ , he thought, _the more I get to know Zeta, the more I think he may not be such a bad guy._

But in the back of his mind, he still felt something about this didn't seem right.


	7. Chapter 6: The Man Who Works Magic Blade

**Chapter 6: The Man Who Works Magic Blades**

Genie realized something was wrong when Abu didn't come for extra food on their usual late night food binge. Most of the palace was already sleeping. Even Jasmine and the Sultan slept peacefully, as they had an early morning to keep for regular palace duties. The Guards remained on duty within and around the palace, as well as the inner and outer parts of Agrabah.

But Genie didn't think anything was off until Iago flew into the room without the monkey, ready to dive in to a bowl of fruit.

"So, Iago, where's Abu?" Genie asked.

Iago shrugged, stuffing his mouth with a group of grapes. "Beats me. Monkey Boy's been absent since this evening. Probably in Snoozeville with Al. His loss."

Genie frowned. "Maybe I should check on those two since it's been a little while."

Iago stuffed a sugar date into his mouth, chomping loudly. "Suit yourself, I'll be here, enjoying the sweets, while you do all the work. Al's got you as his babysitter anyway, so it's not like he's got anything to worry about, except your mothering complex."

Genie flinched. "I can't help it if there's some guy out there that's trying to kill him. Maybe that seems like a lot of the enemies he comes up against, but this time is different! It's not like I wanna worry Al about all these things, but still..."

Carpet suddenly flew in the room in a panic, knocking over several goblets and food trays. Iago had to duck to keep from Carpet knocking him over on his perch. "Will you stop flyin' around like a Mad Rug?! Geez, you're always hyperactive at the wrong times of day."

Carpet hovered around Genie, trying to pull him out of the room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rug-Man. Calm your threads, what's going on?"

Carpet made a series of gestures, and somehow (Iago didn't know how) Genie realized he was talking about Aladdin and Abu. "Yeah, I was just gonna check on them. What's wrong?"

When Carpet made a series of signals, Genie's face visibly paled to a lighter shade of blue, then green, then white as a ghost. "Uh, guys...I think we have a teensy, little BIG problem."

* * *

Aladdin and Abu entered Zeta's lair with some degree of hesitation. He lived in a makeshift home that was found just beyond the underbelly of a cave. It wasn't easy to find unless you were looking for it, the two of them discovered, but both were in awe of the collection of various daggers, swords, knives and masonry tools in Zeta's domain.

"Just in case you're wondering, I created every single blade you see here," Zeta said. "Crafting a blade to use is one thing. Enchanting those blades is something else entirely. Every single one of these blades you see have some mystical property."

Aladdin whistled. "I have to say, I'm...kinda impressed. You've made so many of them."

Zeta waved a dismissive hand. "This has been my collection of several years, boy. Longer than you've been alive, for certain."

"So why do you make them, anyway - do you sell them?"

Zeta laughed. "Of course, Aladdin. I'm a traveling merchant across the desert's expansion; that's how I make my living! I use the profit to upgrade tools, buy and gather metals, find books to study on the magic arts, potions, and crafts. Self-employed, certainly I am."

Abu found himself entranced by a blade nearby with a jewel encrusted handle. Aladdin had to grab the monkey by his tail and yank him away several times as Zeta talked, to the point where Aladdin pulled back his hand so fast that the back of it brushed against the edge of another blade on display at a nearby table. The blade was sharp, sharp enough to wound and sting with just a gentle brush.

" _Ahh!_ " Aladdin cringed, pulling his hand back as the cut from the dagger welled with fresh blood.

Zeta clicked his tongue, looking between the prince and Abu, who looked guilty for causing Aladdin's wound. "I thought I'd have to avoid telling the two of you this, but no playing around these blades. You're lucky that wasn't poisonous, though poisonous blades I would never have on display or in a place where one could cut themselves easily on. But I think you'll find that blade has some interesting properties. Watch."

Aladdin opened his eyes, watching with surprise and awe as droplets of his blood rose in midair above his hand, each becoming different shapes - the shape of a rose, the face of a gargoyle - before disappearing into thin air.

"Whoa." Aladdin managed, as Abu oohed and ahhed while perched on his shoulder. Then Aladdin noticed that his wound seemed to heal just as quickly as it'd appeared.

Zeta laughed. "That's a popular blade among daring, traveling magicians. I made the blade have two properties - one for making various blood shapes at the blade handler's behest, and the other a healing property. Note that I'm the only one who makes that blade the way it is. Any regular dagger would not work, so it's easy to spot people trying to sell fakes. Deadly business, if you aren't careful."

"So, let me get this right," Aladdin said, looking around the room. "All these blades have some magic property, whether for showy stuff like that or healing. Can these blades actually kill people?"

"Not from simple wounds, like the one you just brushed your hand on." Zeta handled a short dagger between his hands, studying it carefully. "But every blade has the potential to injure or kill. Especially..."

Zeta, holding the knife, suddenly swung the blade at Aladdin. Abu screeched, falling off Aladdin's shoulder in alarm, while Aladdin's reflexes kicked in - stopping the blade just an inch short of the side of his neck.

Zeta smiled without humor, his face just inches from Aladdin's. "Especially if you hit the right place."

Aladdin's anger boiled; using his hand, he smacked away Zeta's knife arm. Zeta didn't resist, backing away as he replaced the knife back on its display.

"You're not making it any easier for me to trust you, especially doing things _like that_." Aladdin looked down, scooping up a shaking Abu from the floor and cradling the monkey against his chest. "Abu, you okay?"

Abu nodded, even with chattering teeth, but the monkey gave a angry glare towards Zeta.

Zeta scowled. "You know, I'm not holding you at knifepoint collecting these runes. You're here of your own free will. At any point, you could go home, you know? Explain to your friends that you were out with the man - who just so happens to work magic blades - trying to kill you. All for the sake of saving Agrabah from certain ruin. See how long they'll believe you...until it's too late."

Aladdin's jaw clenched tight at the thought. Even to him, that sounded like a sketch explanation at best. And what would happen if his friends discovered he was gone?

Zeta smacked a palm against his forehead, and Aladdin realized the next bit of news he was about to hear wasn't good. "In case you're wondering, they're out looking for you now. Might as well be honest. Watch this blade and see for yourself." Zeta held out a special blade, one that was so shiny, it seemed like a mirror. Aladdin watched as the blade showed an image of Genie, Iago, and Jasmine flying on Carpet. He realized they were not far from the outskirts of Getzistan. There was a small, but rather rough, sandstorm going through the area. Genie was acting as a shield from the swirling sands, while Carpet flew against the wild wind.

" _Aladdin!_ _Aladdin_ , where _are_ you?!" Aladdin's heart broke as he heard the pleading in Jasmine's voice. Abu scurried from Aladdin's hands and across his chest to his shoulder, watching the scene in the blade with equal horror.

Aladdin's arms dropped to his sides, his hands balled into fists. His hair fell over his eyes to where Abu couldn't see what expression he had.

Zeta sighed as the image faded from the blade. "Can't be helped. I'll say this - you're welcome to back out now. Go back to them, if you wish. Do you really want to risk what may happen if you do nothing after that?"

Abu watched Aladdin with concern, but was surprised as Aladdin took a long, shaky breath, raising his gaze to match Zeta's determined expression.

"Zeta, I don't think I have a choice." Aladdin nodded slowly. "Lead the way."

Zeta smiled, genuine and grateful. "Very well. To the Dusk Ruins!"


	8. Chapter 7: First Encounters of the Deadl

**Chapter 7: First Encounters of the Deadly Kind**

Genie, Jasmine, Iago and Carpet all managed to make it inside the city of Getzistan after flying through the rough sandstorm in the area. Sultan Pasta Al Dente made it clear that they were welcome guests in the city and provided them a place to stay for the night. While Iago found a few of the casinos to gamble at, Carpet found a place in their quarters to snooze, and Genie fiddled with a gadget meant for tracking Aladdin that showed no signs of working anytime soon. His next option was to try what Jasmine had been doing most of the evening: asking if anyone around the area if they'd seen a man matching Aladdin's description.

"I'm just glad you told me," Jasmine said to Genie once they'd left the palace. "We need to find him and Abu before morning. They couldn't have gotten far without Carpet."

"Which makes me wonder why Al didn't take Rug Man in the first place," Genie said. "Unless something else happened..."

The two of them shared a look of concern, fearing the worst of fates for Aladdin and Abu.

But Jasmine's first lead came from a elderly woman in a cloak. The woman sat at a nearby table outside a performance tent. She was steadily kitting a shawl, her hands shaking a little.

When she asked the woman if she'd seen a man with Aladdin's description, her eyes lit up with recognition, but just as easily smoothed over into calm.

"No, haven't seen anyone like that around these parts. Sorry, honey. You'll have to look somewhere else."

Jasmine frowned. "You're hiding something."

The woman looked annoyed. "Quite an accusation you make towards an old lady who chooses to mind her business where it needs minding."

"Please, if you know where he is, you have to tell me. He could be hurt or worse."

"Now see here...wait a minute." The elderly woman took a closer look at Jasmine. "Your robes hide you well, but looking upon you...you seem like royalty."

"I'm Jasmine, Princess of Agrabah. The man I'm looking for is my husband."

The older woman's eyes widened, but it wasn't so much for recognition or reverence of Jasmine's position, more that she was genuinely afraid of something. She set aside her knitting. "I don't know which is worse, fearing the wrath of the royal guards of Agrabah, or the mystic who said he'd sooner cut my tongue if I described what I saw earlier."

"Someone threatened you?" Jasmine took a seat in front of the older woman, gently reaching out to hold the woman's shaking hand. The woman didn't pull away, but didn't meet Jasmine's eyes as she spoke.

"I did see a young man with a monkey on his shoulder as I was traveling to Getzistan. He was talking with another person - both of them were dressed in robes and I couldn't see their faces given how dark it was and how far away I'd been at the time. I do know they were headed towards the Dusk Ruins, wherever that may be. I saw them disappear in a mass of magic. But just as soon as they were gone, a man showed up behind me - had the same voice as the man speaking to the boy and his monkey. Said if I mentioned any of their conversation to another, he would find me and...and..."

Jasmine nodded, her expression firm. "Was the man who was with Aladdin named Zeta?"

The elder woman paused, thinking hard on the conversation that she'd heard. It was a brief moment, but she'd heard the younger man make the statement.

 _Zeta, that could take us a long time. How are we supposed to find..._

"Yes, yes - I do believe that was the other man's name. I think they were looking for something."

Jasmine stiffened, rising from her seat and offering the elder woman her hand. "Please come with me. My friends and I will make sure nothing harms or threatens you again. But we may need your help..."

But in the back of her mind, Jasmine thought: _What does Zeta want with Aladdin and Abu?_

* * *

A distance away, a man watching the Princess of Agrabah and the older woman cursed under his breath. He seemed to be having different conversations with himself in three different inflections of voice, a sight that would alarm most observers, but the man kept himself hidden from prying eyes from around the corner of a building.

"It seems Zeta has indeed made contact with the boy."

 _"So they are going towards the Dawn Ruins? They'll get the runes before us! We must stop them or find the runes before they do!"_

 **"Hold - our body does not have the endurance to use magic to travel willy-nilly across that land. If they're gathering the runes, we'll let them do the work for us. "**

"But if the boy realizes Zeta's plans..."

 _"Indeed, that is a problem. But we cannot track the boy's movements without Zeta present."_

 **"No, if Zeta has told him of our possession of the runes, he will eventually come to us."** The man smiled to himself at the mention. **"When that happens, we will take his body for our own and destroy his essence for all that it's worth."**

* * *

"Here it is," Zeta said, holding out his hand to showcase the land before them. "Welcome to the Dusk Ruins. This used to be a grand city of an ancient group of nomads that resided here, but they moved on in favor of a much bigger kingdom. That's not to say that there aren't dangers in this area, so be on your guard."

Aladdin and Abu watched in awe at the numerous pillars and large living structures that stretched out before them. Aladdin's awe quickly turned to dread as he thought about the task and difficulties ahead. He gave a sidelong glance towards Zeta. "Dangers such as?"

"Traps. Many of them. It's not so much to protect just the runes we're looking for, but they wanted to prevent looters from desecrating this space. Hence why it's been here for many generations. You can see for yourself: time hasn't aged this place. However, I can't think of many who've exited this place alive after taking something of its bounty."

Abu swallowed hard while sitting on Aladdin's shoulder.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get what we're looking for. Be mindful - we're only getting what we came here for - nothing else. So don't let your wandering eyes land on any other treasures we may come across in our search." Zeta eyed Abu then, who winced in response.

Aladdin sighed. "I remember one of the times we had that problem, Abu and I were almost crushed by the Cave of Wonders. At least Genie bailed us out back then."

Zeta snorted. "Well, don't test the limits of my patience and will to 'bail you out.' If you compromise getting any of the runes, I will not be merciful. But maybe if you are foolish enough to be that greedy, you're better off dead."

As Zeta walked ahead of them, Abu looked at Aladdin with a concerned expression, screeching softly.

Aladdin nodded. "I know, Abu. I don't trust him either, but for now - we're allies. Let's focus on finding the runes. I just wish we'd had a chance to tell Jasmine and the others where we are, but I don't think Zeta wanted anyone to know the existence of this place. If someone...or something is following him, better not to chance it - for now at least."

"Okay, okay," Abu agreed as they walked into the heart of the ruins.

Zeta stopped before they headed into the first stairway leading up into one of the towers within the city. He rummaged through his tunic, pulling out a dagger and holding it out for Aladdin to take.

"It's one of the few daggers I made that doesn't have a blade that easily cuts, but it's not for that purpose. It has the ability to create temporary barriers - between you and whatever monstrosity may lurk in these parts. Its magic is only temporary with each swipe, a matter of seconds more than minutes, so be sure to give yourself enough time to wield it. Maybe even with enough time to make multiple swipes and create barriers to slow your enemy down."

Aladdin took the blade in his hands, examining it carefully. "Guess I'll hold on to it." He quickly tucked the dagger by his waistband, before following Zeta up the stairs.

"We should be coming up on the first rune soon. I sense a strong magic at the top of these stairs. Somewhat of a cramped space in this stairwell, but the area above us should be more roomy."

As Aladdin followed Zeta, he felt the ringing in his ears start again. He grunted, leaning against the tower wall as his hands covered his ears.

Zeta shook his head. "You're not used to the side effects yet, eh? Goes to show you that you aren't used to having magic senses. It doesn't feel as loud or painful in those used to wielding or being made of magic. To your Genie, this would be akin to a mere whisper in the background compared to what you feel."

"I just wish you'd warned me about the effects, Zeta," Aladdin spoke through his teeth.

"Maybe I didn't tell you specifics, but I did warn you." Before Aladdin could protest, Zeta held up a hand to silence him. "Something's above us. Prepare yourselves."

Aladdin, Zeta, and Abu reached the top of the staircase into a large room whose only door was a panel from the floor, which Zeta slid open carefully before poking his head up. He cautiously looked around, then motioned for Aladdin and Abu to follow him.

The room was illuminated only by the half raised sun through the windows. It cast a amber glow across the room, which had Abu licking his lips at the reflection of various trinkets in plain sight. Aladdin gently tugged on Abu's tail to bring him out of the trance.

"Remember that we're only looking for the runes, gentlemen. You should be able to tell where it's coming from, Aladdin, at least if you don't throw up first."

Aladdin scowled, his hands finding his ears again as another series of rings pulsed through him. He'd have to find some way to get used to it, but he wasn't sure how.

Aladdin realized that it was coming from certain section in the room, something that seemed to move when he moved, though there didn't seem to be much other than decorative carvings in the walls. Certainly nothing that he could grab hold and pluck something from.

Abu found a nearby platform that ran level with Aladdin's shoulder. He jumped with ease, scurrying across the smooth surface while Aladdin and Zeta searched (after all, he couldn't hear the ringing runes like they could). But his fur prickled as soon as he felt his left foot press down onto a surface with a loud "click."

Both Aladdin and Zeta noticed. "Please don't tell me your monkey just triggered a trap," Zeta said, annoyed.

Aladdin looked at Abu, wincing. "Abu...move really, really carefully."

Abu screeched with worry, slowly taking his foot off the depressed panel. As it rose, an opening in the wall formed not far from the three of them.

A pair of sinister green eyes stared at them from darkness. Aladdin knew, with the growing knot forming in his stomach that wasn't from the ringing in his ears, that they were all in trouble.


	9. Chapter 8: Prying Eyes

**Chapter 8: Prying Eyes**

Jasmine wasted no time in getting the old woman back to where Genie, Carpet and a very unhappy Iago (who had lost a great deal of earnings he'd won from gambling) back remained for the night's lodgings. The older woman introduced herself as Natari, and that she was only passing through when she'd overheard parts of Aladdin, Abu and Zeta's conversation.

"They disappeared riding several sand waves over the dunes," she said. "It didn't seem like the boy or monkey came to any harm, but the voice of the man behind me was exactly that of Zeta's. No mistake about it. I thought that it was only by some trickery that he'd been able to be in two places at once."

"Well, Zeta does know how to work magic, that much is sure," Genie said, sitting cross-legged in mid-air. But his thoughtful expression crumbled as soon as he realized something. "Wait...didn't you say they were going to the Dawn Ruins? _Ohhh no_. That place is _bad news_."

"Somethin' tells me I don't wanna know how bad," Iago said.

"Let's just say that if Al and Abu come back from there at all, they might be missing a few limbs," Genie said, wincing. "The group that maintained that place for many generations were known for setting deadly traps - monsters, weapons, crushing walls, spikes, sand and water traps - not to mention drawing the attention of some unsightly magic wielders who crave power over anything else. The only reason that I could think they would go there at all is to look for some magical artifacts."

Jasmine's eyes widened. "You're saying that Zeta's using Aladdin and Abu, then? We have to follow them and stop whatever Zeta's making them do! It can't end well for them to be in such a dangerous place."

Genie thought another long moment, then realized something when several (literal) lightbulbs illuminated over his head. "Now THAT makes sense. Jas, I hate to break it to you, but I think Al's been in on this plan for a little while. I should've seen it when Al had that weird reaction and asked about a couple of the Sultan's collections. He was probably looking for something magical and somehow probably found what he was looking for. He probably took a couple of artifacts for Zeta to use. For what reason, I don't know."

Jasmine's eyes narrowed. "Well, only one way to find out - we're going to ask Aladdin ourselves."

"That's assuming we can reach the place they've gone," said Natari.

Genie grinned at that. "Well, for a semi-phenomenal being like me - going there and navigating around will be easy! Pack your things, we're taking a field trip."

Iago groaned as Carpet stretched his knobs while standing beside the parrot. "I was hoping he wouldn't say that."

* * *

Aladdin, Abu and Zeta didn't expect the large bat-like monster that emerged from the dark opening. Neither did they expect it to reach out its claws, grab Abu and fly towards the nearest window to exit the tower.

"Abu, _NO!_ " Aladdin shouted, racing towards the window after them.

"Don't bother with them, Aladdin. He's only interested in the monkey because he triggered the trap," Zeta said, but Aladdin glared back at him with anger.

"I'm not leaving Abu to be torn apart by that thing!" Aladdin turned and leapt out of the window, landing square on the creature's back as it held Abu in its clutches.

Aladdin held tight as the creature let out a shrill cry. It wasn't helping that he could hear the pulse of the magic from a rune, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from on the creature. He clenched his jaw against the pain and bile rising in his throat, hearing Abu's frantic screeching as the bat monster started flying wildly around - trying to throw Aladdin off its back.

Aladdin remembered the dagger at his side, too late as the creature threw him so hard that he landed on the top of a building, rolling as the bat swung around, preparing to attack Aladdin with a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"Aladdin! Aladdin!" Abu cried, still clutched firm in the claws of the monster.

Aladdin recovered, shaking his head to clear his vision before drawing the dagger from his side.

 _Zeta, I hope this blade works as you said it would, because I only have one shot to take with this_ , he thought. As the creature charged at him, Aladdin readied himself. Just a few moments before the creature was upon him, Aladdin made a diagonal swipe through the air.

The creature crashed - startled - into the invisible barrier Aladdin created. The impact was enough for the monster to release Abu, who spun across the rooftop and almost tumbled over the ledge to the street below. Aladdin made a mad dash to the ledge, just barely grabbing Abu before he dropped.

But the monster recovered just as quickly, seeing Aladdin had his hands full - one hand on the dagger, and the other gripping Abu's tail. Aladdin knew he had no time to act as the creature rushed him, prepared to knock Aladdin and Abu off the roof. But Aladdin used the dagger again to create a barrier, which the creature crashed into head first. The barrier formed and disappeared just in time, but even as the creature was knocked out cold, its body dropped heavily as it fell forward, causing Aladdin to lose the dagger as it plunged to the street below. Aladdin struggled to keep his balance, but fell over the edge.

Abu screeched as they were at once falling, then suspended in mid-air.

Aladdin found his hand closing around the edge of a necklace that Aladdin hadn't noticed on the creature before. The sound of something loud and sharp on Aladdin's ears made him cry out with pain - as he realized in that moment that his hand closed around one of the runes they were looking for.

A moment too late as the necklace - which had been the only thing keeping him and Abu from dropping to the streets below - snapped.

* * *

Zeta heard Abu and Aladdin's screams a distance away, but was too late to do much as they fell from the rooftop. The path down was through several old wooden platforms to the underground. Zeta used what little magic he knew to soften the blow of the two's descent - otherwise they both would've died from the impact.

Zeta ran to where they'd fallen, looking upward briefly to see the large bat creature motionless and teeming on the the rooftop above, just before it faded into crystals of light. He swore under his breath as he realized the magic that had surrounded the creature - no doubt from the necklace it'd donned, was not only gone but the rune was as well.

If the fall hadn't killed Aladdin, Zeta wondered if his own hand wouldn't do the trick for the trouble of the boy losing that rune.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow," Abu screeched as he shook his head. He looked upward briefly to see the path they'd fallen through, illuminated by the dim glow of the light streaming down into the hole. The monkey remembered what had happened and had a moment of panic, looking frantically around for Aladdin.

Aladdin pushed himself on his elbows to sit up, groaning as the monkey approached him. "Abu, you're...okay." His voice was groggy. "How... did we survive?"

"It was by my hand that you're only still alive after a fall like that," said a voice above them. "Can you climb out?"

"Zeta!" Aladdin shielded his eyes against the light, seeing Zeta's silhouette above them. "Yeah, I think we can climb out of here. Give us a minute." He got to his feet, scooped up Abu then made the slow climb up to where Zeta stood.

But he didn't look the least bit pleased. In fact, the expression Zeta gave to the two of them was almost murderous in the low light of the ever-present dawn.

"Do the two of you _realize_ what you have _done_?!" Zeta shouted, startling Abu so much that his fur prickled. "Because of you, the artifact that creature was wearing is LOST. I told you before that if you stood in the way of me collecting these runes, I would..."

"You would what?" Aladdin said, his hands balled at his sides into fists. "Was the only reason you saved us because of us helping you...or because of the rune?"

Zeta didn't respond.

" _Answer me!_ " Aladdin demanded.

Zeta answered then, but not by words, only by pulling a long jagged dagger from his tunic - pointing it straight at Aladdin's breast. Abu screeched angrily, but Zeta gave him a cold stare.

"Don't try anything, monkey. I'll rip out his heart before you even lay a scratch on me. Mark my words."

Aladdin's muscles tensed, but he exhaled a long, shaky breath. "It's okay, Abu. Please." When Abu drew back, Aladdin threw the rune in his hand towards Zeta. It spun on the ground, before hitting the edge of Zeta's boot.

Zeta lowered the knife he'd raised at Aladdin, picking up the rune in his hands. "You lucky sand swiper...you actually found it among all the pieces that were scattered from that broken necklace."

"Actually, it was the piece I grabbed before the necklace broke and we fell." Aladdin stared hard at Zeta, brows narrowed, his tone quiet and seething. "We're going to find the rest of the runes and stop those spirits from whatever they plan to do. Sooner we do that, sooner that I'm _done_ working for you."

There was a response on Zeta's lips, but Aladdin didn't spare long enough to wait for him. He moved past the knife wielder, heading through the empty streets of tall columns and buildings. Over Aladdin's shoulder, Abu turned and stuck his tongue at Zeta.

Zeta exhaled slowly, replacing the knife back in his tunic before he followed them.


	10. Chapter 9: Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 9: Unexpected Reunion**

Genie looked around, scratching his head as he looked at the sky above the Dawn Ruins. "Yep, _pretty_ sure we're in the right place. Watch your step kids, you never know what you might lurking around the shadows here. Funny I say that when I was freaked out by my own shadow arriving here."

"I'm wonderin' what might be worse," Iago said, swallowing against a large lump in his throat. "Being in a completely dark set of ruins in the middle of night while being chased by zombies? OR in a city like this where the skyline looks like _blood_ and the city seems perfectly normal waiting to crush you with traps! Not creepy _at all_."

Jasmine sighed. "Let's just find Aladdin and Abu and get out of here. Maybe they were able to escape Zeta...somehow."

Natari shook her head. "Zeta seemed like the kind who worked magic one couldn't escape from so easily, if one crossed his bad side. We'll be fortunate to find what remains of them if they've gotten on the wrong end of a trap."

Carpet trembled at the suggestion.

* * *

Zeta, Aladdin and Abu walked through the streets of the ruins. Aladdin wasn't sure where he was going, until he heard the faint ringing in his ears. He pointed ahead, towards a set of stairs that led to a door at the end of a walkway above them. "Guess we're heading that way."

Zeta seemed impressed. "You're getting better at detecting magic with minimal side-effects. For all that, I guess it was worth finding you the way I did."

Aladdin rubbed the back of his neck. "Wouldn't really say that. Does the rune we found show anything new?"

Zeta used the rune to view the next vision, to which Zeta laughed upon seeing it. "What do you know, a vision of the near future. This might lead us to the next rune, looks like we have the number of traps in a series of staircases we must climb. Climb the wrong way, end up falling in a pit of water. If you don't end up drowning first, the monsters will likely devour you before you take your last breath."

Abu gulped at that suggestion. The monkey didn't like the idea of being anyone's fish bait. He shivered close to Aladdin's collar.

Zeta motioned forward. "Come, we must hurry. Our time grows short."

Aladdin started to follow, but stopped as a familiar voice called to him from not too far a distance away. _No way_ , he thought, _no way they could..._

"Jasmine?" He'd said her name aloud, but as he went to call out to her, Zeta closed a hand over Aladdin's mouth. His tone held no friendliness.

"Aladdin, what did you do? Tell me _the truth_!"

He uncovered Aladdin's mouth long enough for him to answer. " _Me?_ I didn't do anything. I haven't seen Jasmine and the others since earlier, well before I met up with you."

"Then why are they here?!"

"I _don't know_!" Aladdin's voice was as harsh a whisper as Zeta's. He really didn't know, and he wasn't sure how they got there unless Genie knew. And if Genie knew, then...

"Wait." Zeta held up his hand. Zeta used his magic to teleport himself, Aladdin and Abu a distance away, just before Genie, Iago, Jasmine and an older woman rode on Carpet around the corner of the building.

"Pretty sure I thought I heard voices around here somewhere, but looks like we're the only ones here," Genie said, scratching his head.

"Al and whatshisface aren't even here, so why are we wasting our time?" Iago complained. "We've already triggered one too many traps that caused me to lose feathers. Any more, and I'll have my skin to worry about."

Jasmine folded her arms across her chest. "The only reason why we encountered those traps in the first place, Iago, was because you wouldn't listen to us when we told you not to go too far ahead. I know we want to move through this place as quickly as we can, but being reckless isn't one of them."

"Jasmine..." Aladdin's heart beat double time because one part of him wanted to say something, to let her know that he was here. Heck, to let them all know.

Zeta squeezed Aladdin's shoulder so hard that it made Aladdin wince. "What do you know? It wasn't your doing after all."

Aladdin glared at him, an expression matched in Abu's features as well. "You'd think I'd told you enough to make you get the hint," he said.

"Perhaps, but you're not going to like the reason why I say it. That old woman with them is a spy - she's stronger than she looks on a magic level. Not as much as me or your Genie, but she can hold her own enough to be a nuisance. The spirits we're pursuing must know we're here."

Aladdin's eyes widened. "I thought you said they couldn't track me!"

"They can't track you, yes, but they can track me, remember? Their spy accompanying your friends here can only mean one thing - they know I'm with you and they're expecting a show. I suppose now I'll have to play a part."

"Wait, if you and Genie are more powerful than the spy, then why don't you just join up with Genie and...I don't know, banish her? Then we could explain..."

"We don't have time, Aladdin. One wrong move, and the spirits will know we're after the runes. And they are powerful enemies, too powerful to take head on. Even your Genie would have trouble conquering their old magic without some form of trickery."

Aladdin considered this, but he still didn't like the idea.

Zeta exhaled slowly. "Aladdin, if you trust me at all, you'll have to play along with me."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"Your friends likely assume I've somehow coerced you and the monkey to come here against your will. So, you're my prisoner. Let's give them something to see."

Abu screeched softly, not liking the details of the plan as Zeta explained.

* * *

Genie folded his arms across his chest, feeling slightly unsettled. When Jasmine asked him what was wrong, Genie sighed.

"I feel like I'm getting mixed signals from the magic vibe of this place. It's definitely old - maybe not as old as me - but I feel like there's someone else here watching us."

"He is right, " Natari said. "I feel eyes watching us from somewhere close. Oh dear, I hope it's not this Zeta you've been talking about."

It was then that two figures appeared from a fair distance away, the light of the sun briefly blinding them all as they heard the footsteps approaching them.

"I thought I heard someone calling my name, but it seems that there are more of you here than I was expecting. Greetings, I am this 'Zeta' you speak of. And I suppose you know of my company here, considering you've traveled all this way. Didn't realize I was in the company of spies."

Jasmine's eyes widened as she saw the man in the dark cloak approach them. Zeta's face remained masked, she could only see his eyes in the light of the sinking sun. All the while, he held a long silver blade that reached from Aladdin's neck down to part of his chest. Aladdin looked defiant, angry even, but he remained still as stone. Zeta had one arm around Aladdin's form to keep him captive.

"Let him _go_ , Zeta," Jasmine demanded, her anger rising.

"Oh, but I can't do that right now, Princess Jasmine. He's helping me on a _very_ important mission."

"Jasmine, don't worry about me. I'm okay," Aladdin said, his voice tight. He didn't look the least bit comfortable.

"Say, where's the monkey? Shouldn't he be here, too?" Iago said, wincing. "I'm getting second hand pain at this whole situation."

Zeta snapped his fingers of his free hand, the other still holding the blade tight to Aladdin's form. "Oh yeah, that's right. I suppose I could call a truce and return Abu to you. He came along unexpectedly, but I really didn't know what else to do with him. Here you go."

Zeta snapped his fingers. A very unhappy Abu appeared trapped in a magic bottle that rolled itself upon the sands out of mid-air, hitting the edge of Genie's shoe. Genie was quick to use his magic to get Abu out, but Abu almost charged out of Genie's hands to launch in an attack on Zeta.

Genie winced. "Not that I don't share your same thought, Abu, but I don't think that's a good idea, not with Al being in the position he is."

Zeta clicked his tongue. "And the Genie speaks truth! Don't get any ideas. Or else I can't guarantee that something might slip by accident." Zeta's blade bit into Aladdin's skin, enough to make him grunt as it drew a small amount of blood.

"Aladdin!" Jasmine's statement had every bit of horror as the expressions of Aladdin's comrades held.

Zeta laughed. "And with that, we must be on our way. I promise I'll return him to you, eventually."

The two had a dark portal appear from behind them. Quickly, Zeta pulled Aladdin (who was too startled by the gesture to react to it) in the portal.

The group rushed forward, Jasmine just behind Genie in her effort to reach the portal.

But Genie happened to be the only one who fit through it, just before it closed.

* * *

Aladdin and Zeta appeared to be alone in an underground staircase, close to where they would search for the second rune. The area around them had a soft glow, water on each side of them contained by a special magic barrier. It almost looked like a sea palace, or a room sized aquarium that would've fit the Sultan's preference.

Aladdin drew back from Zeta without a moments notice, furious. "That was NOT right, Zeta."

Zeta wasn't fazed. "But yet you agreed to the plan. Don't contradict your terms so quickly, your majesty."

"I only agreed because it meant that Abu could get more information about Natari and report back to us. I didn't expect you to scare everyone and make it look like you really were going to kill me!" Aladdin rubbed his sore upper shoulder. Even as the blade wound healed, it had a lingering soreness that took its time fading. Too slow for his comfort.

"Well, it had to look convincing enough for Natari to think I was playing my part."

"Part for what? Making sure they think you're using me? That doesn't make sense!"

"It makes enough sense - stop asking questions! I told you before, Aladdin - this is about the runes. It has always been about the runes. The sooner we find them, the sooner you're done working for me," Zeta's tone grew cold. "Isn't that what you said before?"

Aladdin looked away, his fists balled tight. "I said it, alright, but for someone who claims he wants to protect me, my friends and Agrabah - you have a horrible way of showing it. Let's just find the next rune."

Zeta and Aladdin walked up the stairs without another word. But neither one of them noticed a very confused (yet somewhat vexed) Genie floating nearby in the water as a fish, eager to follow them wherever they went.


	11. Chapter 10: Not As It Seems

**Chapter 10: Not As It Seems**

Iago folded his wings across his chest. "Great, _just great!_ We get the monkey back, but we lose Al and Blue Boy. Someone tell me how this whole thing can get any worse."

Jasmine gently stroked Abu's fur, which prickled from his fear (and also being trapped in a magic jar for however long, she thought).

No one had seen Natari's knowing grin when they had raced to catch up to the closing portal, but Natari had composed herself long enough to regroup with the others. "Zeta must be planning to make Aladdin help him through these ruins. I wouldn't doubt they'd go to that area next." She pointed a distance away to a building with many staircases. "I don't know where we should start, but it would make sense considering we both ended up over here around the same time."

Jasmine nodded. "I guess we don't have any choice. I just wish we knew for sure what Zeta needed Aladdin for, though all this trouble. Let's go everyone. Carpet, fly straight ahead."

Carpet nodded quickly as Jasmine, Natari, Abu, and Iago boarded, flying a distance away towards one of the tallest buildings in the area. Jasmine couldn't help but marvel at the brilliant blue of the structure, which could've been inspired by the vastness of the sea.

Abu knew that he was supposed to tell Genie about Natari, but he wondered what the plan was now that Genie had disappeared. He hoped that Genie would figure out the truth for himself and that he was somewhere close to Aladdin. For the moment, though, he decided he'd keep a close watch on Natari. As they flew towards the building, he watched her carefully out of the corner of his eyes, screeching softly.

* * *

"Another puzzle?" Aladdin said as he and Zeta reached the top of the stairs. "This one looks like a trap too, but I'm not sure what we're supposed to do with it."

Zeta stepped forward. "Looks like a puzzle where you'll have to match up the similar runes. There should be one left over that doesn't have a match. That'll be the rune we'll take for ourselves."

"Someone must've went through a lot of trouble putting these runes into puzzles and traps here."

Zeta shook his head. "The runes aren't the only magic artifacts contained in the Dawn Ruins. For that reason, the inhabitants made many of these traps and puzzles to deter plunderers from coming here. Plus to keep the ones used for magic rituals from being easily recoverable and used for nefarious means."

Aladdin gave Zeta a side-eye glance. "You mean like the reason we're here in the first place."

"Well, we're not here for nefarious reasons - we're here to banish those three spirits who want to destroy your city and inhabit your body, remember?"

"Whatever." Aladdin saw the glowing symbols on the wall, and started matching them up just by a single touch to each symbol. When Aladdin matched the final set of symbols, a panel opened up in an adjacent wall, revealing the rune they were looking for.

"You did that quite well," Zeta said, grabbing the rune without a second thought.

"No thanks to you."

"Well, considering you're not a being of magic, you can actually complete these puzzles without triggering any traps. Which is why I didn't lift a finger to help. I meant what I said when I noted I needed your help, Aladdin. Otherwise, I wouldn't have bothered bringing you here."

Aladdin folded his arms across his chest. "I knew you had some motive for bringing me here, otherwise you would've just came here yourself and gotten the runes without involving me at all."

Zeta clicked his tongue. "Oh don't be like that."

"Says the guy who almost let me and Abu die when we fell from the building earlier. And you pulled a knife on me when you thought we lost the rune."

"Yet, I never said you were disposable. I only said that if you two stood in the way of my getting the runes, I wouldn't hesitate to be rid of you."

"That sounds a heck like being 'disposable' to _me!_ " Aladdin's brow narrowed. "What are we really after, Zeta? Why do you care so much about saving me and Agrabah? Don't tell me it's because you're being charitable, because everything we've done up to this point hasn't been for anyone's benefit except for you."

Zeta took a few steps forward towards Aladdin, backing him to a wall. "Not everything is as it seems, Aladdin. And I've said this before - I'm only here for the runes."

Aladdin's tone was bitter. "Yeah, I get that. I'm just a happy side-benefit for whatever means to an end you're working toward."

Zeta scoffed, shrugging his shoulders casually. "Well, I was trying to be nice about the whole thing, but glad you finally see my vision. There are some things that are more important for consideration." Zeta didn't miss the look of shock and hurt on Aladdin's expression. But neither of them expected the voice that came through the hall at that moment, coupled with squishy fins and tossed aside underwater gear. Genie had once been a fish, but he'd transformed into a deep sea diver and climbed out of the water at some point. He was dripping wet.

"Well, maybe my experience living a few millenia ought to count for something when I say that you shouldn't put others lives in danger as a means to accomplish something they're not even aware of." Genie appeared at the top of the stairs that Zeta and Aladdin had come through to get to the puzzle room. "Whatever mission you're on, Zeta, even if the side effect is supposed to help Al and Agrabah in the long run, you don't get to toy around with his life whenever you feel like it. My best buddy doesn't deserve that, not from the likes of you or anyone else!"

"Genie!" Aladdin looked relieved for a moment, but the three of them heard a click as Genie tossed aside one of his flopping diving fins. It'd hit a side panel in the wall, no doubt a trigger for a trap.

Genie winced. "Oops, forgot I was in a place known for being trigger trap happy. Let's hope the result isn't _too_ bad. Hopefully?"

Zeta and Aladdin didn't have time to react as the tower they were in shook, and the floor slid its way from under them - dropping them into a large mass of water below.

* * *

Genie spared no time diving into the crevice that had opened up in the floor, dropping Aladdin and Zeta to the watery depths below. Under water, Genie frantically searched the area, realizing moments after that Aladdin had hit his head on something on the way down, and was quickly sinking to the bottom.

Genie swam quickly, grabbing Aladdin and searching for a place where they could get air. He found a surface that didn't open up to the outside, but was still within the tower underground. He figured it'd have to do for now.

As they reached the surface, Aladdin raised himself on his hands from the ground, coughing out water and holding the side of his head. The impact hadn't knocked him unconscious, but between the fall and his head connecting with the side of the wall before hitting the water, it'd sent him in a tailspin he couldn't recover from quickly enough.

"Al, you okay, kid?"

"I'm fine now, Genie. Thanks." His voice was hoarse. "Where's Zeta?"

Genie shrugged. "No idea. Lost him after he fell through the cracks of that trap. Though I don' t think he's gonna be too happy with what he ended up losing during that fall. Luckily, I have sticky fingers underwater. Ended up grabbing them just before grabbing you." He held out his hands, and Aladdin's mouth dropped open.

"The runes! Genie, those are all the runes that we were holding onto, including the new one we just got."

"I take it that's what you guys were looking for, then."

Aladdin went to open his mouth, but closed it at Genie's hurt expression. "Kid, I know you were going with your gut because of something important, but you should've told one of us what was going on. I mean, I still don't get everything, but I've got a pretty good idea that you're gathering these things for something major. Probably something that's a dangerous magical threat. Bigger than even Zeta, which must've been big since he was trying to kill you."

Aladdin pushed his wet hair away from his eyes, shivering slightly from the cold of the underground area. "Genie, I'm really sorry. For worrying you, for worrying the others too. I know I shouldn't have gone on my own, but I wanted to tell you..." He stopped. "Wait, did Abu tell you anything? Where's Jasmine and the others? They're not with you?"

When Genie told him he was the only one who fit through the portal just before it disappeared, Aladdin silently cursed himself. "I hope Abu's okay. He's the only one that knows that Natari's a spy and everything that's happened until now, and..."

Genie transformed into a giant Stop sign. "Wait, wait, wait. I feel like I'm missing some huge stuff here."

"There's so much I gotta tell you, Genie, but..." Aladdin was cut off by a yell that echoed through the underground area.

"That definitely didn't sound good. Wait, was that...?"

"Zeta?" Aladdin finished. "Sounded like it, and it wasn't from anything good." Aladdin walked to the edge of the water, preparing to dive in.

"Wait, kid! You're not gonna go after him, are ya? Considering everything that's happened and how he hurt you, I don't think..."

"It might not be a good idea, but I'm nothing like him, Genie. I can't just leave him when he's in trouble, even if we have the runes and have a greater mission to handle."

He dove in, swimming towards the danger, while Genie sighed then dove in after him, hoping to help.


	12. Chapter 11: Reversal

**Chapter 11: Reversal**

It didn't take long for Aladdin to find Zeta struggling within the grasp of a large underwater monster. The blue-green creature had the legs of an octopus, the mouth of a shark, and the body of some other creature Aladdin couldn't make head for tails of. (Perhaps because it had a tail that could be mistaken for a head.) The creature had wrapped three of its legs around Zeta as he tried to swim to the surface of the water. Zeta scrambled, bubbles flying quickly from his mouth.

Genie swam not too far behind Aladdin. Aladdin made a few signals with his hands, spelling out a plan that Genie understood as he used his magic to place heavy weights on three of the creature's free legs before it noticed.

"Oh, hey there! You do realize how rude it is to keep others from getting the air they need, right? I figured I'd *weigh* the balance of power here. Get it?" Genie grinned, tipping an invisible hat to the creature, but it wasn't amused. Losing focus on Zeta, it turned to Genie, snapping its jaws within inches of where Genie swam.

"Yikes! You're definitely not fun to play with in the underwater sandbox. No recess for you!" Genie complained.

Aladdin used a blunt piece of underwater debris to make several well-timed hits against the creature's limbs as Genie distracted it. The force caused the monster to release its tight grip on Zeta. It tried to swim upward, but the weights Genie attached kept the creature anchored as it sank.

Alarmed, Aladdin hurried to the surface with Zeta's limp form - finding his own breath about to burst with how long they'd been under. He found a small corner of land as he pulled Zeta's body ashore. They were still within the twisted mazes of the buildings - rocky walls of an underground that had a few stairwells. Probably rife with traps, Aladdin thought, but he wanted to take it a step at at time.

" _Zeta!_ Come on, wake up." Aladdin pulled off Zeta's heavy, wet cloak. He didn't doubt that weight might've added to Zeta's inability to escape the creature. Zeta coughed up water, recovering his breath though he didn't completely wake.

 _At least he's still alive_.

"Aladdin!" A familiar voice a distance away made Aladdin look over his shoulder. He barely had time to get to his feet as he saw Jasmine leap from Carpet and envelop him in a tight embrace around his neck. She didn't appear to mind that he was completely soaked. "Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Her hands rested on his shoulders as she studied him.

"It's okay, Jasmine, I'm okay." He coughed, brushing his damp hair from his face. "Had a close call, made it out okay. But Genie's still..."

At that moment, Genie surfaced from the water, water coming from his mouth like a fountain. "All present and accounted for. Operation Banish the Sea Monster Down to the Bottom of the Lake is complete. But now I feel pruny."

"So you managed to dispose of that dreadful sorcerer. Well done," Natari said, stepping down from Carpet.

"What she said," Iago said, brushing off his feathers. "Now can we get outta here and just leave that evil guy by the wayside? And even more important," he turned to Aladdin with an annoyed expression. _"YOU gotta lot of explainin' to do!_ "

Aladdin turned to where Abu made a motion to Aladdin from behind Natari's back. Abu hadn't had a chance to tell any of them who or what she was. Aladdin's brow narrowed, his eyes directly meeting hers. "Actually, I think Natari's gonna have to explain herself first. She's not the person you think she is."

"Aladdin, what's this about?" Jasmine's voice rose with alarm. "Natari's been threatened by Zeta and she's been with us this whole time. She helped us find you. That's more than we can say about the man who tried to kill you and held you captive this whole time!"

Natari ignored Jasmine, her own eyes narrowing as she met Aladdin's gaze. "Did Zeta tell you that? I'm surprised. Usually he's a lone wolf who doesn't like to share duties, but in this case, I suppose he made an exception."

This made Aladdin's blood run cold. "What did you say?"

Natari laughed in a loud cackle, which made everyone fall silent. "Oh, so he _didn't_ tell you. Interesting. Also interesting that he seems to be...inconvenienced for the moment." She looked down at where Zeta still lay on the sands. "So I'll just have to pick up where he left off."

Aladdin reacted just as Natari threw the ball of magic where he and Jasmine stood. He was able to push Jasmine out of the way, but as quick as he was, he didn't move fast enough. He yelled as the blast knocked him back against a rocky wall.

"AL!" Genie cried. "So Al was right, you were a spy all along!"

"Funny how all of you seemed to trust the words of an old woman so easily." Natari's grin spread wider. "You're all deceivable fools. Zeta and I both report to the same trio of masters, so it's just as well that one of us would take the Prince back with us. Zeta's failure is my gain."

Jasmine rushed to Aladdin's side, helping him sit upright. "Why would you do this?" she demanded as she turned to face Natari. "What do you want with Aladdin?"

"His body, of course. He'll make a perfect vessel for our masters."

Aladdin's eyes narrowed as he spoke. "You'll have to do a lot more than that if you want any part of me. Not that I'm willing to do _anything_ you say. "

"Too bad," Natari said, clicking her tongue. "We'll just have to take you by force!" She aimed another magic blast at him.

"Jasmine, _go_!" Aladdin and Jasmine took to their feet, running around a corner just before another blast could clip them.

Genie started to square off with Natari, as the two of them traded magic blasts. Jasmine and Aladdin watched as Iago and Abu struggled to avoid the traded blasts between Genie and Natari. Carpet seemed too scared to move between the traded magic.

Aladdin laughed nervously. "Guess I'm in pretty popular demand lately." But he winced when he saw Jasmine's expression - a mix of shock, confusion, and upset. "Jasmine, I should've said something much sooner, but..." He stopped, looking over briefly between the battle to see that Zeta was gone. "Wait, where did Zeta go? He just disappeared."

Jasmine looked around, and just before his cape disappeared, she saw Zeta climbing a nearby stairway. She pointed. "That way. Where does he think he's going?"

"Wherever it is, no time to waste in following him." Aladdin started forward, but Jasmine yanked him back by his arm.

"Wait! You can't just follow wherever he goes! First, he tried to kill you, then he kidnapped you. And from what Natari said, he's still trying to kill you and she's in league with him! Why would you follow someone who's done all of that?"

"I don't know what his motivations are, but I definitely know what he's going after! I'd rather get to it before he does or we'll all be in trouble." Jasmine reluctantly released him. He ran towards the base of the stairs, turning to look at her over his shoulder. "Trust me; I'll explain on the way."

* * *

Natari and Genie were locked in a magic battle as they traded blows. Iago was desperately trying to fly out of the path of their beams to a place of hiding, but couldn't manage to make more than a few inches between beams.

"This is getting old! Just stop fighting for a minute so I can actually find a place to hide!"

In the meantime, Abu had taken refuge behind a nearby rock, shivering as Natari unleashed several magic blasts that made impacts just barely missing the monkey's crown.

Carpet had been flying trying to avoid the magic blasts and had ended up getting hit by one of Natari's well timed attacks, shielding Genie, but leaving the rug paralyzed for the time being.

Abu inched out from behind his rock, pulling on the edge of Carpet until they were both behind another set of rocks. Abu shook a few of Carpet's knobs until he finally stirred.

"That way!" Abu said, pointing in the direction he'd seen Aladdin and Jasmine run. Carpet made a quick salute, then flew quickly in their direction. Abu hoped, as he continued to shake behind the safety of the rocks, that nothing bad would happen to them.


	13. Chapter 12: Clear Vision

**Chapter 12: Clear Vision**

Aladdin and Jasmine both reached the top of the third set of staircases out of breath. They looked around the area to see they were above ground, in another of the tall columns of buildings in the ruins.

"Any sign of him?" Aladdin asked, looking around.

Jasmine shook her head. "No. We were so close to catching him!"

"Well, he can work magic pretty well. I wouldn't doubt he used whatever he had up his sleeve to give us the slip." Aladdin found a nearby window overlooking the ruins. The sun still melted upon the horizon, glowing ominous shades of orange and red. Instead of being warm and inviting, Aladdin couldn't help but think if only a few shades darker, it could be the color of blood.

"I'll be glad when we find the next rune and can finally get out of this place," Aladdin said. "Doesn't mean that this mess is over, but at least we're close." He'd told Jasmine as much of what he'd known to be true: about Zeta, about the spirits, about gathering the runes. He didn't leave anything out - wasn't much of a point.

"I'm really sorry that I lied to you, Jasmine. About everything."

She shook her head. "I know why you did, but that doesn't make it any easier not knowing what Zeta's plans are. He switches loyalties too easily. And you're still in trouble." She took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I think his shifting loyalty is the thing I'm worried about the most." Aladdin started forward again, but was hit by a wave of nausea so powerful that he doubled over, clutching his stomach.

Jasmine put a hand on his back. "Aladdin, what's wrong? What happened?"

He motioned for her to take a few steps back. As they both did, Aladdin was able to speak. "This area's full of powerful magic. I thought I was getting better at stomaching the side effects of this spell Zeta put into me to track the runes, but apparently not so much. Ugh." He put his hand over his mouth momentarily, before removing it again. "There's no way I'll be able to get to the rune if it's going to affect me like this. I would've thought Zeta'd be here before me, but I wonder if something's holding him back."

"Maybe, but..." Jasmine snapped her fingers with a realization. "Wait, if the rune's power is affecting you, then maybe I can get it for you. I don't feel sick at all. Just tell me where to go!"

Aladdin looked horrified by that suggestion. "I can't just let you do that! Jasmine, this place is full of traps - _anything_ can set them off. What if something happens?"

She gave him a playful side-eye glance, waving her hand dismissively. "What's that phrase you say all the time? ' _Trust me!_ Nothing bad's gonna happen!'" She said it with such a likeness to Aladdin's usual confidence that he had to laugh, even if it made him wince.

He held up a hand in surrender. "Okay, since the effect is like a compass, I'll point you as close as I can stomach. We'll just have to play it by...gut, I guess."

Aladdin slowly stepped forward as the field of magic grew around them. He deliberately took slow steps, feeling his gut twisting as they moved forward. Jasmine couldn't help but worry as she saw his face grow paler with their movement, but Aladdin seemed determined, not complaining as they looped through several hallways.

It was when they passed an arc of a open walkway into a large room that Aladdin pointed forward. "There," he said, speaking through his teeth. "I can't move beyond here, Jasmine, but I know it's in there, for sure."

Jasmine nodded. "Okay, I'll take over from here."

"Be careful."

"I will." She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before moving into the room. Jasmine gasped as she walked into the room, an open display of carved statues of various animals - some of their world, and some that seemed beyond - that were much larger than Aladdin and Jasmine stood. Some, she believed, were even bigger than Genie on his best day.

"Aladdin, you have to see this! Whomever built these temples did a wonderful job on these carvings. I've never seen such handiwork. It almost reminds me of larger than life figurines like the ones Father has in his collection in the Palace."

"The newer collections?" Aladdin asked. "That's because I think they might've come from here - possibly. But who knows how those merchants got anything from here." He looked around the corner of open door way, his own eyes wide with surprise at the majestic looking statues of animals and creatures.

"Just...one problem," Jasmine said, wincing. "I know we're looking for one rune, but these creatures look like they're made of runes. How am I supposed to find the one that we're looking for, without triggering a trap?"

 _Good question,_ Aladdin thought. He thought about the runes they'd collected thus far. How the first rune they found in a dark place where the bat had attacked him and Abu. The second rune they'd found near water.

He looked around the room through the doorway, finding a nearby mural on the wall. Sure enough, it was the most obvious clue in the room. Among a group of several animals, all of them seemed to be looking towards the sun, the light, a place where the sun from the nearby hall streamed into the room.

"Jasmine, look for a creature that has to do with light...and the sky. I think that might be the key."

"Light and the sky? Wait!" She pointed. "There's a statue of a firebird here! Now if only I can find which one of these runes on it is the one we need." She paused, searching the statue's wings and body. "Um...Aladdin, there are probably about five runes that can be pulled off. I'm guessing if I pull the wrong one, I'll trigger a trap?"

Aladdin groaned. "Yeah, that might be a problem. Maybe I should come to you and..." He started to step through the doorway, but when the step had him seeing stars, he pulled back.

"Please don't! Whatever danger's in here, I can figure it out!" Jasmine started pulling off the runes from the creature one by one. Quite a few things happened in the process. One rune had the firebird's eyes glowing with a loud hiss, startling Aladdin and Jasmine both when it happened. Nothing else happened, though.

The second two runes were ones that triggered traps - a line of flame coming from a nearby monkey figure's mouth and a charging cheetah statue that ended up crashing through a nearby pillar. Jasmine dodged the latter barely in time, while the firebird statue was left untouched.

Aladdin winced. "Jasmine...I don't think this is a good plan."

Jasmine dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "There's only two more! If the first three didn't kill me, then I can handle whatever this throws at me. Hopefully nothing too sharp."

When Jasmine pulled the fourth rune from one of the firebird's wings, the entire room shook. Every single statue started to crumble to dust, and parts of the floor started to crumble away, leaving a large dark void in place of where the floor panels used to be.

"Jasmine, get out of there!" Aladdin shouted.

Jasmine sighed. "Well, at least _now_ I know which one was the right one!" She grabbed the final rune from the breast of the firebird just before it crumbled. Then she made a bolt towards where Aladdin stood, all the while dodging places where the floor crumbled in her path.

They were only a few feet apart when Jasmine stepped onto a loose panel. She started to fall, but held a strong grip on a part of the floor that hadn't given way. Aladdin knew he couldn't hold back as he ran forward, even as he started getting lightheaded from the effects of the strong magic around them. He all but staggered as he reached Jasmine.

"Give me your hand, hurry!" he said.

Jasmine reached up her hand, but realized too late that it'd been the one holding the rune. It slipped from her hand, falling into the void.

"NO!" Jasmine cried, but Aladdin grabbed her hand, pulling her to safety. The two of them made it onto a solid part of the floor, even as the room continued to fall apart. Even the beautiful mural was crumbling from the collapse.

"Aladdin, I'm sorry, the rune...it slipped..." Jasmine started, her eyes brimming with tears. But Aladdin shook his head.

"Some things aren't worth your life, Jasmine. Come on, we've gotta get out of here."

The two of them ran from the room, but by the time they reached the hallway, they realized the entire tower was collapsing. There weren't many places to run. Aladdin realized with horror that the path in front of them had long collapsed, so going back the way they came wasn't an option.

"Aladdin, the path behind us is gone! We're trapped! Maybe we could go out the window, find a ledge to land on."

Aladdin searched the nearby window as the path around them continued to crumble. "No good! It's too high up! Jasmine...we can't..."

But the only thing he could do was pull her to him as the floor beneath them gave out. They screamed as the plunged into the void.

* * *

Genie dusted off his shoulders after a successful magic battle, with Natari looking very angry in her bound confines. Genie had finally bested her in a battle with a very "rooted" cause: using his magic to create roots restraining her from casting any more magic.

"Not so tough, are you now?" Genie said. "Though I have to say, you put up a fair fight. For someone who wasn't who they said they were!"

Iago slapped a wing against his forehead. "Okay, we get it. She's evil, she played us, when are we gonna let this go?"

Genie clicked his tongue. "Not so fast, my fine feathered friend. There's more to this than meets the eye, and I'm not talking about a robot TV show."

Abu, Iago, and Natari all looked at him, confused.

Genie waved his hand. "Ahh, different millennial reference. Point is - who is Natari really?"

Iago snorted. "Geez, wise leader. I have NO clue who Natari might be - other than conspiring with unsavory company to take our future leader of Agrabah and turn him into a soulless doll for their entertainment."

"That might be true, but Al probably didn't know how true it was that Natari wasn't who she said she was. She's not even an old woman."

Abu and Iago looked really confused then, but Natari was notably appalled.

Genie wiggled his eyebrows. "Should I tell them? I mean, you hiding your whiskers under that mask is pretty impressive in itself, but I see past most illusions. Isn't that right...MIRAGE?"

In a quick flick of his wrist, Genie pulled the mask from Natari's head, revealing a very unhappy Mirage - wiggling her nose and narrowing her usually wide eyes. She didn't see any point in masking her voice anymore. She sighed heavily, exasperated.

"How could you have _possibly_ known it was _me_? My disguise was perfect. Every single one of you fools were _fooled_! But somehow you - Genie - and Aladdin always seem to know my disguises."

Genie tapped his foot impatiently. "Must I explain everything? Fine. I don't think Aladdin knew you were...well, you. First hint was that I kept thinking someone in our group - besides yours truly - was around a great magic field. I gave you credit because you said you'd been around Zeta, but you have a different magic aura than he has. Second hint was the way you somehow conveniently came with us to the Dawn Ruins. Third hint was that laugh not too long ago. Combine that with the type of magic you use and THAT is what told me you were definitely you. Makes sense?"

Mirage hissed at him. "Plenty! Now let me out of these vines or I'll make you regret it, you _big blue pompous porcupine!_ "

Genie looked confused. "Porcupine? Last time I checked, I wasn't growing any spiny things on my back. Oh wait." Genie reached his hand behind his upper back, winced, then plucked a quill from his back. "Okay, maybe one or two on occasion, but that's beside the point!"

Mirage opened her mouth to respond, but the area started shaking violently, causing Abu to screech and Iago to dodge several pieces of falling debris.

" _Earthquake!_ " Iago shouted. "Time to go. No need to be _buried alive_!" He started flying to the exit, while Abu remained close by, running and dodging falling debris crashing to the ground.

"Make way friends - we're taking the cat in a bag!" Genie transformed the vines holding Mirage captive into a bag (with a large red bow near the top) that reached up to Mirage's neck.

Mirage shrieked as Genie carried her. "Unhand me! I demand you unhand me _right now_!"

"We could just leave her here." Iago said. "But no, you gotta play the role of the goody-two-shoes. Al's rubbin' off on you way too much."

Genie shrugged. "Saving her is one thing, being able to figure out what she and Zeta want with Al and how this whole mess started is another. I figure both of those are worth taking our feline friend out of this really dangerous place. Through all that though," Genie paused, wincing. "I hope the kids are faring better than we are."


	14. Chapter 13: Fluke and Foil

**Chapter 13: Fluke and Foil**

Aladdin had about as much time to look above him after waking, realizing they couldn't come back the way they'd fallen. He groaned, reaching behind the back of his head as he saw Jasmine stir.

"Jasmine, are you alright?"

Jasmine nodded. "Ugh, what a landing. How did we..." She stopped as Carpet helped them sit upright from underneath where they lay among several scattered debris. She saw the broken remains of the figures that had once been in the room with them. She reasoned that Carpet must have caught them and maneuvered around the falling debris to keep the pieces from hurting them.

"Just in time, Carpet, thanks." Aladdin sighed while standing and helping Jasmine to her feet. "Now it's just a matter of figuring out what to do from here. Come on, let's find another way out."

Aladdin had only taken a few steps when he suddenly doubled over, clutching his stomach. " _Ahh!_ Not again." Beads of sweat dotted his brow.

Jasmine was at his side quickly. "It can't be the rune?"

He nodded. "It's close. Give me a minute." He reached into a pile of debris, feeling the effect grow stronger as his stomach tightened. When he felt the small rune in his hand, the effect loosened its vice like grip on him, the sickness subsided. Aladdin breathed with relief, opening up his hand to see the last rune.

He smiled at Jasmine. "Guess we were able to get it after all. Thanks to you."

Aladdin, Jasmine and Carpet were all startled to hear clapping from a fair distance in the area. Zeta appeared from behind a turn of the walls, leaning casually as if it were the most natural place to be in the world. "Well done. I was wondering how long it would take you to get that final piece. You saved us both a great deal of trouble."

" _Us?!_ " Aladdin shouted, with Jasmine holding his arms as if ready to pull him back from rushing at the knife wielder. "As far as I"m concerned, there's no us in this anymore, Zeta. I don't trust you."

"Considering all I've done to protect you, this is how you repay me?" Zeta clicked his tongue. "Give me the rune, Aladdin. And let me show you what you need to know, having all the runes that I do."

Aladdin's brow narrowed, considering that Genie had been the last one with the runes - had Zeta done something?

"Zeta, what did you do to Genie?"

At this, Zeta looked puzzled. "Uh, I haven't come across your Genie at all since he was fighting Natari. I knew the final rune had to be around, but I couldn't get too close to it. I would've triggered the magic traps far more easily than you or your princess could - because you both aren't typical magic users." Zeta grinned. "But it seems you still aren't able to withstand much of the side effects. I'll admit watching you squirm provided some entertainment."

Aladdin almost rushed at Zeta for the taunt, but Jasmine gently squeezed the sides of Aladdin's arms. "Focus, Aladdin. Don't let him get to you."

"After everything he's done so far?" Aladdin said through clenched teeth, but he knew she was right.

Zeta's smile faltered. "But why would you ask me about your Genie?"

At that, Aladdin started to smile. "I _think_ you might want to check to see if you really have all the runes. Goes to show you you're not paying as much attention as you think you are."

That's when Zeta realized his bag with the runes were missing. Anger flooded his features. "Where are they, Aladdin? What did you do?"

Aladdin held up his hands. "Wasn't my fault. That underwater trap wasn't something either of us expected."

"But your Genie was the one who triggered the trap! And you're to tell me he's the one with them now? You've played me for the fool!" Zeta suddenly released a magic mist in the air, making it impossible to see in the darkness. Jasmine recalled it from the first time Zeta had used the trick - running from their chase the first time he'd stabbed Aladdin. Carpet was trying his hardest to fan away the mist, but not to much avail.

"Aladdin, be careful! "

Aladdin coughed, his hand finding Jasmine's. "Stay close." His eyes searched the fog, trying to figure the angle that Zeta would come. "Zeta, that's not it at all! You lost the runes when we fell through the trap! Genie grabbed them as he saved me, and then I...Jasmine, _duck quick_!"

Aladdin had been looking for the knife through the mist, finding it as Zeta charged at him. Jasmine just barely dodged, letting go of Aladdin's hand as Aladdin used the opportunity to get behind Zeta, shoving him into a nearby rocky wall. Zeta wasn't expecting the defense, growling as Aladdin pinned him with his knife arm held behind his back.

Aladdin took a deep, shuttering breath. "...Then I went back to save you."

" _You're_ the one who pulled me out?"

"Who'd you think it was? I told you before, I'm not like you. I'm not the one pulling out a _knife_ every five seconds just because I'm _thinking_ _you're betraying me_!" Aladdin stepped back as Zeta lowered his knife. Jasmine moved towards Aladdin, looking like she was ready to charge at Zeta for attacking the both of them, but stopped as Aladdin's eyes met hers.

"You could've taken off with the runes if you really wanted." Zeta said slowly. "Used them to your own ends."

"Not if I'm not sure how to use them. You know more magic than me," Aladdin said.

Zeta looked between Aladdin and Jasmine, cautiously putting away his blade. "Look, Aladdin - there are things about this mission, you don't know..."

" _How can he know if you don't tell him_?" Jasmine interrupted, stunning Zeta and Aladdin both. "Aladdin has every right not to trust you, considering how many times you've attacked him, used him to only get the runes, and given him tasks that nearly got him killed! And you've been working with Natari, who attacked all of us. You owe him more than just an explanation at this point." She folded her arms across her chest, staring at Zeta with narrowed eyes.

Aladdin whistled, knowing when Jasmine had that particular royal tone in her voice, there wasn't anyone in the seven deserts who would argue it. Zeta seemed uncomfortable, but nodded slowly - holding up his hands.

"All right, all right. It's true I've worked with Natari - but 'worked' is past tense and doesn't mean I know or support her motivations. She took a particular interest in you, Aladdin. I met her when I was resting between Getzistan and Agrabah. She aided me in discovering where I could find you before I arrived at Agrabah, because I hadn't traveled to your kingdom before. And she helped me recover a few of the runes I found before I met you. I had nothing to do with her recruiting or directing your friends here. I would've preferred not to involve the Princess or any of your companions if I could've helped it." Zeta met Jasmine's gaze then. "It makes matters more complicated now.

"So Natari has nothing to do with the search for the runes?" Jasmine asked.

Zeta hesitated a moment, before exhaling in a long, steady breath. "No, that would be a tall tale. She knows about the spirit trio, and they actually recruited her where they thought I would fail - I later discovered. She knows about my search for the runes alone, but nothing else. She offered to continue to aid me in my search if it meant I could leave Aladdin's fate up to her in the end, but I told her I had my own plans. She took an attitude and decided it should be a race, but it seems we've found more runes together than she was ever able to. Her magical abilities prevented her from even getting close." He looked at Aladdin directly. "Part of it was because I had your help. The small amount of magic I put inside you when I stabbed you the first time we met not only protected you, but also was enough to get you past the magic traps protecting the hidden runes. For that, you should thank me."

"I'm not even sure if I have anything to thank you for at this point!" Aladdin snapped. "What happens now that we have all the runes?"

"We can proceed with the plan as scheduled, once your Genie hands them over. You and I preferably go _alone_. At the most with the monkey since he is not able to be tracked. " Zeta gave a hard look to Jasmine at this mention. "With the runes in hand, I will approach them with all the runes you and I have found. They'll be pleased with the progress. You will go behind their backs and steal the runes they have in their possession - your street thievery will have to come into play because it's a dangerous trek in their vault with traps that need a strong back and quick feet to dodge. We will combine the runes in the ritual and it will allow me the resources to destroy them, preventing them from using anyone as a vessel anymore. Otherwise, you would be their choice."

Jasmine and Aladdin shared a look. Aladdin could tell Jasmine didn't like the idea, but even she seemed to think it was a reasonable request. "So why didn't you just say that in the first place? Aladdin would've gone willingly to help you without all the run around." Jasmine said. "And I don't buy that you haven't any more to this story than you're giving us."

Zeta looked away then. "Then I suppose I'll take my chances and tell you the full truth." He turned to Aladdin. "I have a personal stake in this entire journey, because it wasn't you who was originally meant to be the sacrificial body those spirits wanted to take. You were just the better option after the idea was put across."

"So if it wasn't me, then who...?" Aladdin asked, before Zeta put up a hand. It was the first time he'd seen Zeta look completely ill at ease.

"It was me. They were originally going to kill me."

Aladdin and Jasmine's eyes widened, while Carpet bristled.

"There's more. You might've wondered how I knew so much about how those spirits came into possession of the body they possess at present. I was traveling with a merchant with an illness that was said to be terminal. He'd come to me after having learned of my blade healing properties, but even my magic couldn't save his ailments. I'd heard of a treasure that existed that when combined with my magic blades could've cured him, so I figured it would be best to follow the rumored location - see what turned up. He offered to go with me." Zeta paused momentarily, only to slam his fist into a nearby wall.

"Zeta..." Aladdin began, but Zeta gave him a cold stare as he continued, his voice shaking.

"I should have _told him no_. I should've told him to leave things _to me_. But no, I was _foolish_ enough to bring him thinking that it might make things easier if I could perform the ritual once we found the treasure, melted it, and combined it with the properties of one of my healing blades. Give him more timei. Instead, I ended up speeding his demise. We were in the cavern where the treasure was rumored to be, but found it was a lost cause. The fool that I was, I accidentally knocked over an urn - an urn containing those trio of spirits. They possessed him because he was the first one they could get to, but they realized his body was weakened. They completely consumed his soul - there was nothing left of it to salvage. I couldn't save him. Even now, he's beyond saving."

"That's horrible!" Jasmine said.

"When they realized his body was not strong enough for their purpose, they turned to me. In my fear, I gave them the mention of what I assumed to be a fabled man - the "diamond in the rough" who had a large beautiful kingdom, a man who has been known to conquer beasts and beings of magic, machine, minions with his wit alone. Aladdin - I had no idea it was you. They were able to summon magic much stronger than I could even hope to conceive - and they showed your image and images of Agrabah. But they also realized there wasn't an easy process to take hold of another body so soon, not for the purpose they had. So they tasked me with the duty of finding the runes needed to complete their ritual, as well as finding you, Aladdin. In that, they would spare my life."

Aladdin stood without words at first, his chest heaving as he tried to process every part of Zeta's tale. "So they're using you as their puppet then?"

"You could say that. My conscience shifted between thinking I had another man's life on my hands and somehow trying to preserve my own. I thought it would be so easy to find the runes, then kill you and offer your body to them if you didn't comply, but I...I don't know what to think now. I thought if I told you the truth, you would turn on me - I expected it, perhaps even deserved it. It would be no different than others who have turned on me of the past because of my unique abilities - to use me to their own ends. But you've proved surprising to me, Aladdin. You've not abused my trust once, and yet I've done nothing but use you - and your life - to my own ends. Now I've learned - heh, that you even saved my life."

Even Carpet seemed taken by the gravity of the tale, hovering low to the ground with his knobs drooping low.

Zeta turned away from all of them. "The properties of the runes have foreshadowed most of the events that have come to pass, but the fate of things is still not clear. It keeps changing. But it is why I need the runes. And I will do anything to get them." He looked over his shoulder at Aladdin, Jasmine, and Carpet, his eyes conveying something of numbed rage. "Anything."


	15. Chapter 14: Act to Plan

**Chapter 14: Act to Plan**

Aladdin started to say something to break the tension, but a loud rumble startled him, Jasmine, Carpet, and Zeta. The area moved violently, causing more debris to fall around them. Carpet momentarily flew over Jasmine, Aladdin and Zeta's heads. shielding them from dust and small falling rocks. A huge hole in a nearby wall appeared, opening to the Dawn Ruins. It flooded the area in which they stood with warm light.

Beyond the hole appeared a familiar face that announced his presence with a typical amount of gusto. " _Oh HONEY, I'm HOME!_ "

Iago rolled his eyes as he flew into the area. "Great, he makes his big ego-centric entrance. As if the _avalanche_ weren't enough of an announcement! Ugh, headache city."

"Genie!" Aladdin and Jasmine said, grinning. Abu screeched in relief as he barreled into Aladdin's arms.

Genie shrugged. "We were wondering where you guys ended up, thought you might've gotten caught in the collapsed tower. Had to drill our way down here."

Jasmine coughed a few times from the cloud of dust that kicked up from the blast; she waved it away from her face with her hand. "How did you find us?"

Genie wiggled his brows. "Well, the tower falling was a dead giveaway. Of course, Natari would like all of us to think she's a master of magic and disguises, but it turns out she's just coughed out one too many hairballs." He revealed Mirage, who screeched uncomfortably while trapped in an overly wrapped bag. Aladdin and Jasmine's mouths gaped, while Zeta ran a hand down his face.

"I've been working with a magic-welding feline all this time?" Zeta looked at Aladdin. "I'm guessing you've tangled with her before then? It makes sense now why she was so interested in our plight."

"I'm not just _any_ feline, _fool!_ I'm one of the most powerful in the cosmos. I am the ruler of Morphia and my power is one that thrives on fear!" Mirage snapped. "If you had followed my initial plan, you would've had the runes and been able to complete your mission in far less time!"

"You really have no idea what this mission entails, Natari or Mirage or whatever your name may be." Zeta glared hard at her. "I _never_ wanted to work with you."

To his surprise, she hissed with delight. "Oh, really now? I'll bet your masters wouldn't be happy to hear you say that. Aren't you supposed to be delivering the runes to them like a _good little puppet_?"

"In due time," Zeta said, his words clipped. "I'm preparing the transport." He pulled a knife from his tunic. Aladdin recognized it as one of the knifes Zeta had equipped from his lair. He realized its purpose when Zeta used the blade to draw a line in mid-air, which opened up to a portal of glowing green light. "This portal's enough to take on two individuals to the spirits' lair. I could draw other portals, but it would take considerable energy - which I don't have in this particular blade."

Mirage looked at Aladdin then. "And you're also supposed to be carrying the body of a certain prince with you too, hmm? I don't think they would be too pleased to hear that you're consorting with their cargo."

Aladdin flinched, but Zeta's voice remained cool and emotionless. "Aladdin is coming with me. Willingly. I don't think they would argue that."

Genie's features lost their jovial slant, looking more towards alarm as he looked at Aladdin. "Uh, I have the feeling I'm missing somethin' big here, so would one of you mind filling me in?"

Iago half-grinned. "My score card says Zeta has a 80-20 chance of trying to kill Al again. I prefer my payment's weight in gold. Pay up, Blue Boy."

Aladdin groaned, before deciding it wasn't worth paying any mind to Iago's sarcastic bet. "Genie, do you have the runes?"

Genie looked between him and Zeta wearily. "Yeah...I do. Why? What are _we_ doing with them?"

Aladdin held out his hand. " _We_ need them. It's the only piece of this entire puzzle we need left. Then we're going to where the spirit trio resides. It's the only way to end this."

Genie suddenly disappeared, reappearing beside Aladdin with a large arm looped around Aladdin's shoulders. "Uh, one moment while I consult with my buddy here, all. Nothing to see."

When Genie pulled him to the side, the big blue semi-phenomenal being didn't look the least bit happy. He spoke in a firm whisper. "Al, there are relatively few times I ever question you, but I think this time you might've shaken more than a few marbles loose. Did you not get the memo? Zeta's had it out for you all this time! Mirage told us that she was working with Zeta and the spirits said they wanted your body and the runes. You can't think Zeta's not going to hand you over the first chance he gets, right?"

"You don't know the whole story, Genie. Listen." He gave Genie a brief summary of all the details Zeta had given them. By the time he was finished, Genie's features had softened. Genie whistled long and low.

"So how exactly is Zeta going to waltz in there with you? I don't think that's the greatest idea, since who knows what those spirits might be up to. We don't even know his...or their...names. Not only that, if they're tracking us but can't track you, how exactly are you going to get past them? I don't think Mirage is going to make a good case for us if we discuss plans of trying to destroy them."

Aladdin thought about it a long moment, before snapping his fingers with recognition. "I have a plan, but Zeta's probably not going to be too happy with it. Wait here."

Genie looked reluctant, but nodded. Aladdin walked over to Zeta, who studied him cautiously.

"I suppose you were telling your Genie your respective goodbyes before he hands over the runes?"

"Actually, I have another plan, Zeta. I think it's going to take some creative maneuvering on your part."

Zeta narrowed his eyes. "I don't follow."

Aladdin told him of his plan, which the more he described it, the more Zeta's features softened. When Aladdin finished, Zeta paced back and forth in front of the portal he'd created. "That I'll admit is a brilliant plan. Very well, you can take the portal here - it will only take two beings, three depending on size - I suspect you will want to take your Carpet. I will remain with your comrades and we'll take the longer route. Fair warning though - if at any point you find yourself caught in your pursuits, Aladdin, it won't end well. They possess more magic than even I ever hope to conjure. None of us would be able to aid you until after our arrival."

Aladdin nodded. "I'm willing to take the risk. If they're tracking us as we speak right now - it's the only option we have. I'm counting on you to be there when you say you'll be there."

"Fair enough."

The two of them shook hands on the agreement. Aladdin turned to Jasmine, Iago, Abu and Carpet. "Okay guys, I'm going ahead. Carpet, Abu - I want you guys to come with me. Jasmine, Genie, Iago - you guys are going to take the longer route back - first to Agrabah so that you can tell the Sultan what's going on, then to where I am at the spirit trio's lair. If everything goes according to plan, nothing will happen, I hope. And Genie, hold onto the runes until Zeta says he absolutely needs them."

Genie gave several salutes with multiple hands. "You can count on me, kid! But uh, what are we going to do about Mirage?"

Mirage hissed at the mention of her name.

Jasmine nodded. "I think we need to keep an eye on her - make sure she doesn't tip off any of our plans - no matter what they entail."

Aladdin smiled a little. "What she said."

Iago used a wing to wipe his forehead in relief. "Whew! For once, I'm not the bait being used in a dangerous situation. Good luck, monkey, you're gonna need it!"

Abu pointed to himself, his eyes wide. " _Me?_ "

Jasmine looped her arms around Aladdin's neck, holding him in a tight embrace. "Be careful, Aladdin. This isn't goodbye, remember that. Just...see you soon, right?"

He returned her embrace, closing his eyes and hoping he could keep his word even with the risks he was about to take. "Yeah. See you soon."

* * *

Aladdin landed on the other end of the portal on his feet. He'd ended up in a expanse of desert that wasn't far from the ruins in which the spirit trio resided. Zeta had given him a map of where he needed to go, but said he was on his own for maneuvering through the lair to get the other runes.

He brushed away some of the sand off his shoulders. "Well, that worked out better than expected. First time in a while that I've fallen through something and ended up on my feet."

Just as he said that, Abu fell through his part of the portal, landing head first into a sand dune. Carpet followed, drifting slowly to the ground. The portal closed above them, providing no option of return. _All or nothing now_ , Aladdin thought.

Aladdin laughed a little, pulling Abu from the sand dune by his tail. "Sorry Abu, but Zeta told us we had to go one at a time. The portal wouldn't have transported us otherwise."

Abu knocked some sand out of his ears while frowning up at Aladdin. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Aladdin helped Abu as they both mounted Carpet and sped forward. "I can't say what's going to happen next, guys, but I know one thing - those spirits are not going to take our souls, bodies, kingdoms, or anything away from us. Not if I have anything to say about it."


	16. Chapt 15: Wrapped in the Cloak of Shadow

**Chapter 15: Wrapped in the Cloak of Shadow**

When Jasmine arrived in Agrabah, it was as if she'd known something was wrong even before walking through the city's outer wall. It was far too quiet. It was the time of week when the Marketplace was open past its usual hours, with attractions and special sales to draw more business for the local merchants. Some of the children of the city stayed up later to partake in street games. Genie would normally use his magic to make the kids ooh and ahh at fireworks over the skies of the palace.

But nothing moved the streets of Agrabah. Not even as much as a swirl of sand in the streets.

"Something's definitely off here," Zeta said looking among the buildings. "Genie, you need to hand the runes to me now. That's the only way we're going to figure out what happened."

Genie raised a brow. "Al told me not to give them to you until..."

"I _know_ what he _said!_ That time is _now_. Unless you have a better idea or want to go blind into whatever we're standing against, I'd strongly suggest you hand them over."

" _Genie_..." Jasmine gave Genie a sympathetic look, even as she carried an anti-magic bottle that contained a squirming, complaining Mirage in a pack on her back. She didn't like the idea of handing the runes over to Zeta either, but didn't see a choice in the matter.

Genie's dug his hands in multiple pockets of his pants until finding the sack of runes, tossing them to Zeta. Zeta counted them out, before adding the one that Aladdin had given him. The four of them watched as the runes took on a syncopated glow, projecting an image that alarmed them all.

In the vision, a streaming mist of darkness coiled like a misty snake from the skies, approaching Agrabah as the activity of the city was at its highest. It swept through the city like a sandstorm, taking the light out of the eyes of all that it touched. The townspeople walked the streets in a trance, demanding the whereabouts of Aladdin and Jasmine and to "bring them to the Mist."

"They're searching for us?" Jasmine asked, nearly breathless.

Zeta nodded. "It seems the spirit trio have started their plans far ahead of schedule, even before me bringing them the remaining runes. Princess, you're in as much danger as Aladdin at this point. No doubt they're trying to use you as a lure because they can't track Aladdin's position at the moment. Little do they know that he's closer to them than they'd realize. Let's hope that he remains hidden to them, for now."

"So where exactly is everybody?" Iago said, his voice shrinking. "Maybe I should've gone with Al - less complicated."

Genie pondered this a moment before snapping his fingers. "I think they might be knocking down the doors of the palace right about now. Considering you guys are royalty and all."

Jasmine narrowed her eyes. "That means Father and the others are in trouble! We need to head to the palace now while we still can. And figure out how to stop whatever curse is working on them."

Zeta shrugged, his smile actually reaching his eyes for the first time since Jasmine had met him. "I think I might be able to help with that. I have a few blades in my possession that will serve our purpose well."

" _No!_ " Jasmine said. "If you seriously think you're using your blades to harm anyone, there will be nothing in the seven deserts that will stop me from..."

"Hold. I didn't say anything about hurting anyone. This isn't as invasive as what I did to protect Aladdin, if you're worried about that." Zeta held up four dull blades - the metal of each being a rose gray. "They can't cut, but if you pass this blade in the vision of one that's infected with the darkness, it will bring them around to normal. It will also protect you if any of that magic is aimed toward you. Because, dear princess, I would think they would want nothing more than to possess you as well."

He demonstrated by waving the blade close to Jasmine's face - a simple gesture before he gently placed the blade in her hands. "I've said this before, and I'll say it again - I'm not here to harm you. Any of you."

"Forgive me if I'm not so quick to believe you considering what you did to Aladdin," Jasmine snapped, her tone making it clear she wasn't offering apologies at all. "I still don't trust you." Zeta winced at her words, but she turned away from him. She examined the blade in her hands carefully. She'd learned a few tricks from Aladdin about how to handle such a blade, the weapon felt light in her hands. Zeta helped strap a small blade to Iago's back for him to use, though he glared at Zeta with the same amount of distrust as Jasmine. Zeta gave Genie the last spare blade aside from the one he kept.

Zeta nodded to himself. "Seems I brought just enough. I remember seeing in one of the earlier visions of the runes that I needed to bring four blades of this type. I crafted the magic in them myself."

"You really placed a lot of energy in getting these blades ready," Genie observed. "If you're saying that the visions kept changing, what would've happened if you hadn't needed these?"

"Better to be prepared than not, don't you think? Even still, we have no time to spend pondering what might've been, only what is. " Zeta pointed his blade forward. "To the palace, then."

* * *

The worn figure in the dark gray cloak watched from his glass ball as Zeta led the Agrabah princess, her Genie, and the bird towards the Palace. His voices debated among themselves.

"Where is the prince? He is not with them?"

 **"Perhaps Zeta is deceiving the group in order to track Aladdin's position. If he is good for nothing else, he's good for deception and the magic with which he wields those blades."**

 _"Aladdin would have had to escape from Zeta if that's the case. We saw them go to his hideout, but the Dawn Ruins separated them. He must have learned of Zeta's intentions."_

"But if that were the case, then why would the group willingly collaborate with Zeta? There are too many questions. We must capture the princess - that will tell us what we need to know."

 _"Or perhaps our key lies with the one called Natari - the one they hold captive now?"_

 **"The one called Natari does not exist - she is Mirage. I know of her and her realm. She knew who Aladdin was to begin with but fooled us into thinking she was just a simple sorceress in human form. Nevermind her deception. It's possible that we will need the Princess of Agrabah AND Mirage. Perhaps they can be persuaded to tell us what we need to know. The time to act is now."**

* * *

Aladdin used all his strength to push open the secret door that would lead into the spirit trio's dilapidated palace. He wasn't surprised why the trio had their eye on Agrabah - the place in which they resided may have once been a well-established kingdom, but the slate grey slabs and broken pieces of rubble in the high moonlight showed not much in the way of ruins. Compared to the Dawn Ruins, it wasn't well preserved at all.

That didn't make it any less dangerous.

Abu wasn't happy about Aladdin shutting the door behind them, since it plunged them into certain darkness.

"Relax, Abu. Zeta said there should be something close that'll help light our way. I'd rather move in the dark than have someone follow us through that door."

Abu screeched softly, but found himself rushing underneath the collar of Aladdin's shirt. Carpet moved alongside them slowly, helping Aladdin as he tried not to walk into walls. It was when they came across a curve in the path ahead that Aladdin stopped abruptly.

"Carpet, wait. I think...I _think_ there might be something along this wall. I feel it even if I can't see it." Aladdin ran his hand across the smooth stone. He knew he'd found the right mark when he felt an odd indention, something that he could press.

"Here goes nothing." When Aladdin pressed it, the rumbling and sudden burst of light ahead of them startled Abu, making him wiggle down Aladdin's back and leaping to where Carpet wrapped him up in a protective stance. Aladdin laughed - both from the gesture and for the reveal that suddenly appeared before them - a flaming torch.

"Well, what do you know? Perfect timing." Aladdin grabbed the torch, while Carpet relaxed. Abu muttered something, but screeched softly as Aladdin allowed him to perch on his shoulder. "It's okay Abu, don't be scared. I don't think there's anything to be scared of right now, especially since we have something to light our way. Though," he looked around. "Isn't it strange? This place looks a lot more put together than the outside of the palace, but yet it seems no one's been here in a long time."

At that mention, Aladdin caught something at the corner of his eye. He moved the torch in his hand to cast light over it - only to gasp and stagger back from the sight. Abu screeched as he saw the same sight - a pile of skeletal bones, with a small black snake slithering out of the eye socket of a stray skull. It looked at Aladdin and Abu, decided it wasn't interested in them one way or the other, then slithered away into the darkness.

Carpet shuddered, his knobs shaking as he scooped up Aladdin and Abu from the ground. Aladdin swallowed hard. "I guess that's one reason." He sighed. "Come on guys, let's keep going."

They flew down the path, as Aladdin lit other torches to help light their way through the area. It twisted and turned like a maze, vines growing like spiders legs across cracked, dull gray stone. It indeed was part of a palace of some sort, but it felt like an endless stretch of a catacomb the more that Aladdin and Abu saw. Aladdin was equally unnerved by the sights of more piles of bones - human and not so human.

As they flew through the twists and turns of the area, Abu whimpered softly at just about every sudden sound they encountered. The rattle of a distant snake slithering away, the crack of a decaying branch falling into the path.

"Abu, it's okay. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Aladdin suddenly stiffened, which made Abu's fur stand on end. "Did you guys hear that? I think there's...voices. They're coming from ahead of us. Carpet, take us forward - but slowly. I wanna know where it's coming from."

As Carpet moved forward, Aladdin gave Abu the torch to hold. When they stopped near the series of voices echoing along the walls, Abu found an area on a rock to stand watch, his tiny body quivering as Aladdin climbed several rocks into a nook that he could barely peer through.

Sure enough, Aladdin realized where - who - the voices were coming from. A man in a cloak stood over a glass orb, and Aladdin could hear the distinct inflections uttered from the same figure. He knew he'd found the man whom Zeta had tried to help - the one who had his body stolen by the spirit trio.

He tried to listen to their conversation as best as his distance would allow. He realized how important the conversation was as soon as he'd heard the words uttered by the spirit with the strongest inflection:

 **"The one called Natari does not exist - she is Mirage. I know of her and her realm. She knew who Aladdin was to begin with but fooled us into thinking she was just a simple sorceress in human form. Nevermind her deception. It's possible that we will need the Princess of Agrabah AND Mirage. Perhaps they can be persuaded to tell us what we need to know. The time to act is now."**

 _They're going to try to do something to Jasmine and Mirage. But how? Wait, they must know that they're in Agrabah!_ Aladdin's thoughts rushed with his growing alarm. _I hope Zeta keeps his word, and that Genie can stay close to make sure nothing happens. They should've reached the Sultan by now, I hope._

Aladdin nearly gave a start when he felt Abu scurry up beside him along the space where he hid. Abu gave a snort of disgust at the thin figure hovering over the glass orb.

"Fight, fight!" Abu said, and made a motion to move forward, but Aladdin pulled him back by his tail.

"No, Abu," he said, his whisper firm. "We can't fight them. His body might look weak, but Zeta said his magic's too powerful. We can't risk them catching us. We don't know when the others will meet up here yet."

Abu sighed. "Fine, fine."

Aladdin heard the voices again, and listened as the spirit with the strongest inflection spoke again. The words uttered left Aladdin's blood running cold, and Abu's fur standing on its tips.

 **"NO, you insolent fool! We need Aladdin's body intact, unharmed. It may be that we'll have to prepare him for the ritual once we locate him, and erase his spirit as we have done for the body we share now. Not a matter of if, but when. Remember - we share him as one entity. We will need his strength to provide our sustenance. This body is already breaking down quicker than we believed it to be. We are running out of time and options. The boy could be hiding under our very noses as we speak!"**

Aladdin shimmied out of the nook that hid him, back along the path where Carpet waited while holding the torch. Abu stopped shaking long enough to note how pale Aladdin looked in the flame's light. Aladdin had leaned his back against the cool stone, taking slow, but shaking breaths.

"Aladdin okay?" Abu asked.

Aladdin closed his eyes. "Yeah, I'm okay. But I think we need to find the runes and get out of here as soon as we can. I don't want to think about what will happen if they catch us."

Aladdin rode Carpet through the curves of the path, the torch burning bright in his hands again. None of them expected to suddenly hit a dead end, though, as Carpet came to an abrupt stop, nearly knocking Abu to the ground. But as Aladdin studied what seemed to be a false wall, he realized there had to be something that would trigger it open. He also felt his insides start to turn, a discomfort that was familiar given his reaction to the runes.

 _They must be close - I don't know if it's a few or all of them, but at least we're finally getting there,_ he thought.

"We need to find something that opens this path up. Guys, see if you can find anything that looks like a switch. Something in the walls, a rock, a pillar - anything."

Carpet gave a firm salute and began using his knobs to feel along the walls of the area. Abu was already one step ahead, scurrying along the rocks on his paws looking for a switch. Aladdin used both his hands and the magic stirring inside of him as a guide. The magic only pointed him forward though, so it didn't help much more than his hands did, despite his unease.

"Found it! Found it!" Abu's voice echoed along the walls as he found a hidden panel beneath a rock he'd turned up.

"Good job, Abu! Go ahead and push it."

Abu did so, and a loud rumble singled the opening of the false wall. But as Aladdin heard another click, he realized the opening of the wall wasn't the only thing they'd triggered.

That's when the area started to cave in around them. Rocks fell around them in varying sizes. One large rock nearly crushed Abu as Aladdin snatched him out of the way just in time, as he steadied himself on Carpet.

" _Whoa!_ Carpet, let's move!" Carpet spared no time as he sped forward, dodging rocks of various sizes. The avalanche ended just as quickly as it'd started. When Aladdin looked back, he realized there was no clear path to the way they came in.

"I guess that means we'll have to find another way out. I think there might've been another path in the loop around that could get us back to where we came in if we had to, but..." Aladdin paused, his body stiffened at something that made Abu screech with worry.

Aladdin heard several hisses above them. Even as he held his torch above his head, he couldn't really tell what was above them, just a black open void that reached further than the light did.

"Something's wrong. Move slowly, Carpet." Aladdin said, his voice quiet.

Even as they did, a series of clicks resounded through the area above them, one after the other, as if cages had been opened.

Aladdin realized with horror exactly what had opened, as hundreds of large snakes rained around them from the low ceiling of the pathway.


	17. Chapter 16: Snake Oil

**Chapter 16: Snake Oil**

Jasmine didn't realize how much of a problem they had until she saw the crowd in front of the palace gates. Some were banging against the walls with their bare fists demanding for the whereabouts of Aladdin and Jasmine.

Zeta gave a low whistle. "Well, your palace is even more beautiful in person than the visions I saw. But you have one heck of a welcoming committee."

Jasmine gave him a side eye glance, but quickly put aside his comments as she saw the guards struggling to keep the gates closed against the crowd. Some were trying to scale the walls of the palace, only to fall back unsuccessful in their pursuits. For once, she was glad that the palace walls were as high as they were.

"We need a plan to get past the crowd. Any ideas, Genie?"

Genie wiggled his brows. "I've got just the plan, and it's bound to be beautiful!"

He transformed the group into a group of very similar looking bees. Jasmine looked at her wings and stinger and groaned.

Genie laughed. "Hey, what I was really saying was that it would _bee_ beautiful."

Zeta looked at Iago in a sideways glance. "Is his humor always this punny?"

Iago rolled his eyes - his bee form complete with an overly large and hooked nose with a stinger on the end. "For your information, _this_ is a _daily_ torment!"

Zeta shook his head. "Let's keep going all. Better now while no one notices us."

They flew past several possessed merchants. Jasmine realized to her horror that many of them had eyes that were completely eclipsed with black - the same as an onyx stone.

One of the merchants heard Genie fly past his ear and nearly missed slapping Genie against his neck, as one would want to do when a bug gets too close to the ear.

"Close call, close call," Genie said, buzzing.

They made it inside the palace, but even as Genie transformed them all back to their normal forms, it seemed the palace was a ghost town.

Iago looked around before finding a perch on Genie's shoulder and snorting in disgust. "Geez, not even a cook in the kitchen. Which reminds me - all this excitement's got me working up an appetite. Can't we at least stop for dinner before we have to deal with the darkness infected crowd outside?"

Jasmine sighed. "The only thing that I can think of is that Father must've known that something was wrong and shut himself and others in some of the rooms. I wouldn't doubt Razoul made sure of that as well. We may have to search as many rooms as we can to find them."

"Probably better for us to split up into two groups, then," Zeta said. "Would cover more ground that way. If it's all right with you," Zeta looked at Jasmine. "I'd volunteer to be a part of your group, Princess."

Genie winced. "Uh...that definitely sounds like a trainwreck of a plan."

Jasmine shook her head, smiling before meeting Zeta's gaze. "No, Genie. I don't mind going in a group with Zeta. You and Iago can probably cover just as much ground. We'll meet up with you later. I think Zeta knows that if he makes one wrong move around me," she paused, folding her arms across her chest. "The blade he's given me may not _cut_ him, but it can still _gut_ him."

Iago's eyes went wide as his beak dropped wide open, while Genie whistled. Neither one of them knew what to say. Zeta's stunned silence was equally matched by his wide, blinking eyes, but he broke from his shock sooner to double over, his laugh echoing through the palace halls. "Now I have an idea why Aladdin likes you as much as he does."

Jasmine and Zeta took one wing of the Palace while Genie and Iago took the other. Jasmine kept Zeta in one corner of her vision, her hand close enough to the knife at her side just in case he tried anything. But Zeta seemed preoccupied with his own musings. She wasn't sure what he was thinking, but she knew it couldn't be good with the stony expression that reached his eyes.

"And you say the palace is never this quiet, Princess?" Zeta asked.

She shook her head. "Not even the guards walking the halls during the night. There's always some dialogue. It's never..."

Zeta stopped walking, which made Jasmine's words halt just as quick as her steps. "There are two options that I can think of that cause this long stretch of silence. Either we are alone and truly the other parties in question are away, or..."

"Or...what?" Jasmine raised a brow.

Zeta snorted. "Or what I'd like to call the snake oil option. Deception. They're being quiet to make us _think_ they are gone."

Jasmine almost asked what would prompt the latter, until the whoosh of a sharpened arrow came towards her. She dodged it out of reflex, but not before it brushed against her cheek, leaving a thin trail of blood streaming down like a red tear.

"Princess!" Zeta looked around. He hadn't even sensed the danger, but Jasmine acted faster than him. She dodged behind a pillar, grabbing Zeta's arm as another arrow came. The second arrow grazed past Zeta's tunic, revealing the flesh of his shoulder, but didn't cut his skin.

Zeta cursed under his breath.

"Who is it, you coward? You dare hide from us while attacking?" Jasmine used every bit of royal tone that she could muster, though it wasn't enough bravery to keep her insides from turning. But it wasn't just the click of a crossbow loading that made her spine stiffen.

She looked past the pillar behind which she hid, and gasped at the familiar figure who stood a fair distance away, revealing himself from behind another pillar in the Palace hall.

"Princess Jasmine." Razoul's eyes were unfocused, dark, completely blackened. A dark mist surrounded his body. His tone was formal, but felt removed from the usually protective guard she knew. "Our masters have been expecting you. Please come with me. Otherwise, I might have to take you there when you're dead."

* * *

The snakes that rained around Aladdin, Abu and Carpet came in many shapes and sizes. Even as Carpet tried to avoid them, he was caught so offguard by the weight of the falling snakes that it was too much to handle, sending all of them plunging to the ground.

Abu and Aladdin yelled as they fell, knocked in separate directions. Abu at first dodged several snakes as they raced past him in a swirling stampede. When a number of them noticed him in their rush forward, however, they gave chase - their fangs in full display. Abu screeched and fled, using his paws to scale the side wall in the hopes of avoiding them.

Aladdin felt his skin prickle as several snakes rushed around and over him. He didn't know how many and didn't want to know from the way their scaly bodies passed over his bare arms and skin, but he kept as still as he could. A few noticed him and hissed, approaching quickly. Aladdin used his elbows to drag him forward, grabbing the torch that had fallen from his hand. It was still lit.

" _Back!_ Get _back_!" He swung the torch toward the snakes, who avoided it, hissing, then moving around and away from Aladdin.

 _Good, they're definitely afraid of fire._ Aladdin was able to get to his knees, before hearing Abu's terrified screech echo through the way, far louder than the hundreds of hissing snakes racing away.

"Aladdin, help!" Abu was trapped by a couple of snakes who had used their tails to wrap around the entire length of Abu's tiny body. They held him captive, rushing forward and mingling with the other snakes' bodies as they raced through the twists and turns of the path.

" _Abu! Hang on!_ " Aladdin knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the snakes on foot, not with as much distance as the majority of them had put between them, but he ran forward, stopping to help free Carpet from a group of snakes that had started to snap at and trap him. Aladdin waved the flame toward the cluster of snake, making them hiss and rush away.

Carpet's body trembled, but he stretched out, offering a chance for Aladdin to climb on.

"Let's go, Carpet. They've got Abu, and I'm not even sure where they're taking him. We've gotta catch up."

They flew through the loops of the path, with Aladdin using his torch flame to part some of the writhing bodies of snakes to see if any of them were the ones that held Abu captive. There were so many snakes, he couldn't even see the floor of the path they were navigating. At one point, Aladdin had seen Abu far ahead of the snakes, screeching faint among the loud hisses. But just as soon as he'd appeared, Abu had disappeared again in the swelling mass.

What was worse, Aladdin realized that the hundreds of snakes were disappearing through a thin crack in the stony walls, leading to who knew where.

By the time the last of the snakes disappeared through the crack, as quick as they had appeared, Aladdin realized his efforts had been futile. He slammed his fist into the wall, his teeth gritted.

"I can't believe it, Carpet, they took him right from under our noses! We have to figure out where they went."

" _I believe I can help you with that!_ " A booming voice resounded through the area, making Carpet shiver down to his knobs. Aladdin felt his mouth go dry.

"How? Where are you? _WHO_ are you?" Aladdin answered.

" _Follow the sound of my voice - we shall see each other soon!_ " It bellowed, the loud voice echoing off the walls. In a path that split in a fork, Aladdin realized that it came from the path closest to the crack in which the snakes disappeared.

"We'll have to be careful, Carpet," Aladdin said, his voice lowering to a whisper. " This could be a trap. Let's follow it and see where it leads to, okay?"

Carpet nodded, speeding forward.

Aladdin used his torch to light the darkened parts of their path. The mysterious voice called out to them in a series of echoed "hellos." But that was soon drowned out by hundreds of hisses.

When Aladdin and Carpet flew to the only path they could take at that point, they were both surprised that it led into a large underground area - where all the snakes gathered. And among them, a giant cobra (wearing glasses no less).

"Oh dear, so you're the one who freed all my brothers and sister snakes?" The snake spoke with a formal tone, so much it made Aladdin's eyes widen.

"You...you can talk?" Aladdin asked.

"But of course, silly! I've been able to talk since I was just about the size of the other snakes you see around me. But not all of us live long enough to grow to my size. Thus, I'm something of the village elder. You may call me Barty."

Aladdin couldn't help but think that was an odd name for a snake, but shrugged his shoulders. "Why were your brothers and sisters captured in the first place?"

Barty hissed. For just a moment, instead of being something of a gentle giant (for a snake), Aladdin felt a chill run down his spine at the snake's angry expression. "It was because of that foolish man with the three voices. He trapped them in order to create a trap for anyone foolish enough to trapeze down this path to the treasures in this labyrinth. One unlucky traveler, hundreds of hungry snakes...you get the picture. Ohhh!" Barty's expression softened as he looked at Aladdin. "I suppose if you triggered the trap, that would make you the fool! Terribly sorry. Didn't mean to offend you."

Aladdin raised a brow, surprised the giant snake was so fond of formality. "It's...fine. I'm just passing through. We were looking for my friend... _Abu!_ " Aladdin shouted Abu's name as he saw a group of snakes part to show an unconscious Abu, trapped with their wrapped tails.

"Oh, what did those snakes do now? That group was always so greedy, even before they were trapped." Barty clicked his tongue. "I suppose they mistook that monkey for vermin."

"He's _not_ vermin, he's my friend!" Aladdin said. "Let him go!"

"Now, now, no need to be snippy." Barty glared at Aladdin. "I will talk to them. They don't understand the human tongue. They'll only take your complaints as antagonizing them because of your tone." Barty slithered his long form across the floor while other snakes parted to make way for his path. He approached the group of snakes that held Abu. Aladdin couldn't make head for tails of their hisses, but Barty seemed to quickly come to some deal with them. He gestured for Aladdin to join them. Carpet flew with Aladdin over to where the snakes still held Abu, but with a more loosened grip. Abu still hadn't stirred from what Aladdin could tell.

"So, I have some good news, and perhaps not so good news," Barty said. "Good news is that they are willing to let your friend go. Bad news is that they want something from you in return. Not surprising since it's the way of my kind to want something to trade for something else."

"What do they want? I don't have anything..." Aladdin began, but Barty shushed him with a hiss.

"Oh, they've already named their terms. It's just a matter of you agreeing to them," Barty said, his tone matter of fact.

Aladdin narrowed his eyes. "I'm listening."

"You see, we're not just any normal snakes. We don't have venom and we don't have insatiable diets and a rich cuisine. We're lucky to get some of the sand rats and vermin that come in from the surrounding desert here. We have a specific food we feast upon. Blood, you see."

"Blood?" Aladdin's eyes widened. "You mean you're..."

"Vampiric snakes? Oh yes. At least the majority of us. Me, I've been trying to get away from the taste of blood for a while now, though. I've learned to adapt my pallette to other things. Call it a diet. Have to watch my figure, of course."

Aladdin shared a look with Carpet at that moment, which if Carpet could wear an expression, it would be a look of awkward cringing.

"In any case," Barty continued, "They are tired of just the usual vermin blood. They want human blood - it's considered a delicacy. I only spy one human in this room at the moment, and that's you. Normally, they would take the blood that's from this monkey, but I'm afraid the amount of blood they would take from your friend would be fatal, to say the least." Barty clicked his tongue. "But from you, you would be able to survive the amount they need to collect."

Carpet seemed to look up at Aladdin, waving his knobs frantically as if to say it was a bad idea. But Aladdin wasn't looking at Carpet at that moment, just at Abu and the snakes that held him. It didn't take Aladdin long to consider the deal before nodding.

"I'll do it. But first, you let him go. I won't do it until you do."

Barty grinned, showing his fanged teeth in a gesture that made Aladdin wince. "Excellent! I shall tell them, then." Barty conversed with the snakes, to which led Barty to order Carpet to lower Aladdin to the ground. Aladdin stepped off, but Carpet was hesitant to let him off.

"Carpet, don't worry, I'll be fine. As long as Barty and the others keep their word, I don't mind it. This isn't a snake oil deal." _At least I hope not_ , Aladdin thought.

"We always keep our word, no matter what," Barty said, authoritative. "If nothing else, my clan is one that's full of pride and promises. By the very skin we shed."

The snakes uncoiled around Abu, slithering away from the monkey. Aladdin scooped up a limp Abu in his arms.

"Abu? Abu, come on, _please_ wake up." Aladdin said, his voice low as he cradled the monkey to his chest. At the very least, Abu was breathing, but he appeared to be in a deep sleep, not even Aladdin's voice could lift him from it.

Aladdin gently placed Abu on Carpet. "Take care of him, okay?"

Carpet nodded, but his knobs hung with reluctance. It seemed he still didn't trust the snakes for the bargain they presented.

Aladdin turned to Barty. "Okay, tell me what to do."

Barty pointed with the tip end of his tail. "Lie down right over there on that rock. We have a special snake who will do the collecting. Oh Theodore! Theodore! Get in here, will you? We're doing a collection!"

As Aladdin lay upon the rock, he saw a few of the snakes wrap themselves around his ankles, knees, and torso. It wasn't tight enough to hurt him, but enough to where he felt unease tense his body. He looked over at Carpet, who still moved about as if he were weary of the whole thing.

 _I know how you feel,_ Aladdin thought. _But if I'm doing this for Abu, I have to. If I go back on my word, who knows what might happen._

The snake called Theodore was a long, semi-translucent snake that slithered near Aladdin's head. It eyed him, not in a way that made Aladdin fearful, but with the same level of unease as the bodies of the snakes that held him. Theodore continued to slither, first going towards Aladdin's neck, surveying it, then moving to Aladdin's chest before slithering over it. Theodore hissed something, which sent the rest of the snakes into a flurry of contented hisses.

"What's he doing?" Aladdin asked Barty.

"He's looking for potential places to draw blood from your body. The neck is a popular place, as are your wrists. But he seems interested in drawing from the blood that's around your heart. There seems to be magic there. If he draws the same amount of blood from your heart, coupled with that magic, it will be enough to feed all of us. We wouldn't go hungry again for quite a while."

Aladdin winced. "And you're saying this _won't_ kill me?"

"No, it won't. That I can assure you, though the process is a bit painful. We'll do it as quickly as possible. The snakes seem to agree that's the best plan."

"And you won't need anything from me after this?" Aladdin asked.

Barty snorted. "No, dear boy. Anything you need, if you do this for us, we will be in your debt."

Aladdin hesitated. He looked around at the snakes who surrounded him, eager, hopeful, some menacing and full of distrust of the human they gazed upon.

Aladdin closed his eyes, exhaled slowly, then nodded. "Fine, do what you have to." _Something tells me I'm going to regret this._

"Very well." Barty hissed something to Theodore, who coiled up, resting most of his body on the lower part of Aladdin's stomach. Aladdin felt himself tense at the weight, and the snakes tightened their hold around him.

When Theodore sank his fangs into Aladdin's chest, all Aladdin could see for a while was flashes of red before his eyes. All he could feel was the sharp pain that reverberated through his body, probably on account of the magic inside him reacting to the bite. Somehow it was easier to bear than when Zeta had stabbed him, but the longer the drawing of his blood, the more pain he felt. He gritted his teeth, bit the inside of his cheek until he could taste the sharp taste of blood in his own mouth. Aladdin's back arched, and the snakes tightened their grip to restrict him from moving too much.

Theodore finished after a time - his body turning to a shade of dark red from the blood he'd drawn from Aladdin. Aladdin looked down, sweat dotting his brow. He didn't see a wound from where Theodore bit him, but a bruise took its place. The snake released their hold on him, slithering away from Aladdin quickly.

Barty seemed pleased. "See, I think that wasn't so bad at all!"

Aladdin spoke through gritted teeth. "You _think_? That wasn't what I had in mind when..." He started to stand.

Abu had woken just as Aladdin had taken to his feet. The monkey looked alarmed. "Aladdin! Aladdin!"

Aladdin shook his head, thinking it was just his reaction to the deal he'd made. "Abu, it's...okay. It hurt, but it wasn't that bad. I'm..." But it was the last thing he said as he fell to the ground, clutching the wound on his chest. It was just before darkness took Aladdin that he realized something had just appeared in the area that had not only shaken the snakes, but Barty as well. They were all in trouble.


	18. Chapter 17: Cornered

**Chapter 17: Cornered**

The cut on Jasmine's cheek didn't sting as much as Razoul's betrayal, so she felt. She was quick enough to grab Zeta by the arm and take off running while avoiding another of Razoul's arrows.

"I take it since you have started running in this direction that you know what you're running towards, Princess?" Zeta had dodged another arrow, but Jasmine noticed that the one Razoul fired off had actually grazed him this time, just along the side of his thigh. The wound wasn't deep, but Jasmine could tell from the hop in his step that it hurt.

"I know my own home, Zeta. I'm just hoping that if my father's here, he'll be in hiding in one of our safe spaces." Jasmine remembered the conversation the Sultan had with Aladdin many moons ago, creating spaces within the palace to hold camp within should the Palace be overrun with enemies. It was a secret between Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, and the Sultan as to their locations. Razoul had never been informed of those locations, and she was secretly glad that he didn't know where she was running to.

As Jasmine approached the first safety spot, she realized that it had been compromised as soon as she saw the guards surrounded by mist emerging from the trap door. She pulled Zeta into a hidden corner.

It wasn't long before Razoul showed up (they'd put some distance between him while he reloaded his weapon). The guards seemed stunned at Razoul's furious anger.

"You fools! The Princess was just here with an intruder! Find her or I'll have _both your heads on a platter!_ "

 _At least some things haven't changed, considering Razoul's quick temper,_ Jasmine thought. _I wouldn't want to be on the other end of that if I were his men._

"But Razoul," one of the guards said, "We still haven't found the Sultan yet; that's what you told us to do. We found a few of these hidden rooms, one in the south corridor as well. Maybe we should..."

"Nevermind that! _Find the Princess!_ She must know where Aladdin's hiding as well. _They_ are who we must take to the Dark Masters. Know your place!"

As the two guards bumbled onward, Razoul took one tentative glance behind him. Jasmine's hand covered her mouth instinctively, as if she thought he could hear her breathing. But no sooner did he give an angry snort before he turned and walked away from just beyond their hiding place.

Jasmine examined Zeta's wound. "How bad is it?"

"Unfortunate enough to be annoying," Zeta muttered. "I don't suppose I should ask you about your tears of blood, should I?"

Jasmine wiped at the place on her cheek that stung, finding her gesture came away with blood on her hand. Not much, but enough to know that it wouldn't dry over so easily even for being a flesh wound. "No, you shouldn't. At least we know what hiding places they've already overtaken. Since we're close to the towers, we should head there. Good chance that Father's there too."

The two of them made their way to the towers without another word. Jasmine had hoped they'd run into Genie and Iago by that time, but there wasn't any sign of them. Where had they gone in such a quick time? Were they being attacked too? And in the same thought - she worried about Aladdin, Abu and Carpet. Where were they? Were they safe?

 _I won't leave here until Father knows what's going on and why,_ she thought. _If I stay alive long enough to see to it._

Zeta grunted under his breath as he walked forward. "We weren't close enough to use our blades to heal that guard of his sickness. It's one of the disadvantages of my magic blades. From a shorter distance, it would just take a flick of the wrist to snap him out of his trance. With that longer range weapon, it can ward us off."

Before Jasmine could respond, a laugh echoed from the magic bottle at her side. She rolled her eyes, remembering that Mirage was still in the containment.

"It's just one of the many disadvantages, he means. You can't possibly cure all of the infected beings hunting you down, Princess. Free me, and I can cure them easily!" Mirage said, her face appearing in a wide grin on the surface of the glass.

Jasmine frowned. "No way, Mirage. I think we'll be fine on our own."

Mirage narrowed her eyes. "Suit yourself, but there will be a time when your back's against the wall and you'll need me. I doubt that you'll be so quick to say no if it involves the demise of a certain lover boy of yours. He's not that far from it, last I checked."

"Don't you _dare_ talk about Aladdin that way!" Jasmine snapped. "You're only saying that to try to convince us to free you. You don't know anything about..."

Zeta's words stopped her cold. "She's not wrong, Princess." When she turned to face him, Zeta had out the bag of runes and was examining them for visions of the near future. "Look here. They're showing the present for once. I can tell by the vision because it's showing us at this checkpoint now, and it's cycling between our situation and his." In the projection, Aladdin appeared to be waking in the tunnel of a bed of snakes surrounding him. He seemed startled, frightened by something more than the snakes that surrounded him. Jasmine couldn't see the cause, but she knew that Aladdin wasn't scared easily by anything.

So many questions, too little answers.

"Are you still so quick to refuse me?" Mirage hissed with amusement.

"I will _never_ ask for your help, Mirage. Make no mistake about that." Jasmine turned her attention to Zeta. "We need to hurry. The sooner we can get to my father, the sooner we can help Aladdin."

Zeta nodded. "I shudder to think what will come if we're too late."

No sooner than they had turned a corner that Jasmine heard a familiar voice behind her, from a partially hidden passageway that had opened up to one of the safe rooms.

"Pssssst! Jas, this way." Genie grinned, motioning for them to approach. Jasmine and Zeta descended beyond the trap door, with Genie wearing a lantern hat on his head, shining a light down the dark corridor. "We thought we'd never meet up with you guys considering how many guards were chasing us, but just a few flicks of our knives actually worked and helped with leading some of the guards on our side to this place! Still no sign of the Sultan though."

Iago snorted. "Thanks to Blue Boy here, we ran around in circles at least four times before we even got to one of these places. Why didn't anyone tell me about this? I could've used a place to hide that time I got chased by the guys from the thieves' den."

Genie gave him a side-eye glance. "Do you really have to ask?"

Iago narrowed his own eyes. " My beak is NOT that loud."

"Guys, focus." Jasmine said, shaking her head. "Father could be anywhere..."

"HELP! Someone help me, _please_!" A familiar voice echoed through the narrow way, sending a chill up Jasmine's spine. If her father was calling for help in what was supposed to be their hiding place, it could only mean one thing - the infected guards probably had a hold of him. And it wouldn't be long before her father would succumb to it as well.

"Let's hurry!" Jasmine rushed forward, leading the group through the darkness.

* * *

Aladdin woke with a start, finding that he was surrounded by snakes in the small hiding space that was a small distance removed from where they'd been before. He guessed that he'd been dragged there quickly, the scaly skins of the snakes around him made his own flesh prickle. Yet they didn't leave much of a trail, possibly because there were so many of them around that it was hard to see where individual trails began and ended.

"What's going..." Aladdin started to speak, but one of the snakes hissed him to silence, the fangs of said snake just inches from Aladdin's face - tongue flickering out long enough to touch the tip of Aladdin's nose. He drew back, the hair on the back of his neck standing on tip ends. While he trusted Barty, Aladdin wasn't sure about whether the other snakes fully trusted him, even with the blood he'd given them.

It wasn't long before Aladdin's eyes widened in horror at the figure in the cloak that stood among several of the snakes and Barty. The man with the three voices. The same man that was trying to take Aladdin's body.

" _It seems that something triggered the trap down here. I would take it that you snakes saw this magic carpet as it came in? Were there any others?_ "

Barty shook his head. "None, otherwise, they long would've met their demise with respect to the many of my brethren that were set free. Tricky business, it would be."

The cloaked man pointed a long finger at Barty. Aladdin realized the man might be frail - his fingers not too far from the bones they were shaped by - but the way Barty drew back seemed to convey a power that Aladdin couldn't see. " **You'd do well not to lie. If we find that you are, we'll take our time peeling your skins- and not simply the surface layers you shed. But it might be interesting to pluck the threads from this Carpet to see what it knows.** "

Aladdin used his hands and knees, maneuvering through the slithering bodies of snakes gingerly to get a closer look. His eyes widened as he saw that Carpet was trapped in a magic bubble, likely crafted from the cloaked figure who stood not too far away.

Aladdin found his thoughts rushing faster than he could process them. _Carpet! I can't believe he got caught. But if Carpet's out there, where's Abu? Did he get away?_

At the latter question, he heard a couple of low screeches from a distance away. Abu carefully darted around the bodies of snakes into Aladdin's open arms, clasping tightly around Aladdin's neck.

"I'm glad you're okay Abu." Aladdin returned the gesture, holding Abu close. Abu screeched a few words that Aladdin understood from tone alone. "Carpet's in trouble - I don't know what to do. If we get caught without access to the runes..."

The snake called Theodore - his body still a warm red after having drawn Aladdin's blood - hissed at Aladdin and Abu, motioning them to follow him. The snakes cleared a path almost immediately for the two of them.

Aladdin met Abu's worried glance. "I'm guessing since Barty's still creating a diversion, we don't have much choice but to follow him."

"Uh-huh." Abu agreed, reluctant.

The three of them traveled through a series of tunnels, before entering a room of puzzles similar to the one Aladdin and Jasmine had come across earlier. Instead of figures of runes, however, Aladdin realized that the runes were arranged in elaborate mosaics on the wall. He also realized that the magic in the room wasn't making him as sick as before.

"I guess there's a silver lining in this after all. When Theodore bit me and took out some of the blood, he took away some of the side effects from the magic Zeta cast on me. Seems like I can still determine which of these runes are the ones we're looking for, and which ones are traps. I don't think we can afford to make any mistakes at this point."

Aladdin realized Abu had only heard part of what he was saying, because the monkey was trying to pry a golden rune with ruby etchings from one of the mosaics. Aladdin couldn't stop him in time, as a trap opened up, and a spear shot out. Abu screeched, too scared to move. Aladdin grabbed Abu by the tail, darting out of the path of the trap, but not fast enough as it grazed the side of his arm. He winced as the spear rushed by, impaling in a nearby wall.

"That...was definitely an example of what we shouldn't do. You haven't changed much at all since the early days when we went exploring Abu. Always drawn to pick up any shiny thing you see."

"Sorry. Aladdin okay?" Abu screeched, looking guilty even as Aladdin's expression was light.

"I'll live. Just don't do that again." Aladdin looked up at the first mosaic. "Although, Abu, I think you did a good job at picking the first of these we need to look at. There are four mosaics, and they seem to be something of a story. I feel like I can read them because the magic inside me. Let's see what they say."

Aladdin looked at the murals, putting the story in order from what he could tell. He squinted as he held his torch closer to the mural. "Looks like these are all ancient beasts from another time. It looks like a similar story to the one Zeta told us about how he and his friend got tangled up with these spirits. Except in this tale, it was about a group of monsters that ended up in an argument, five of them. Three of the monsters got so angry they ended up killing one of their companions."

"Oh no!" Abu said, flinching.

"Yeah. And they were going to kill the other monster who witnessed the crime, but he got away, fled to the other part of the caves. He later came across a sorceress who agreed to bind the three murdering monsters into a vessel. The monster got away safely, never to return to these caves, but those spirits were trapped for a long time down here. Looks like Zeta and his friend weren't the only ones who were attacked. Look."

Aladdin pointed as Abu gazed at the paintings in awe. "Every time they tried to possess someone, they ended up failing and being trapped back in some trinket or treasure. It's gotta be a curse of some sort. Otherwise, why wouldn't they have been destroyed sooner than now?"

Abu shrugged.

"Zeta said the runes we're looking for are supposed to bind those spirits and destroy them for good. So just a matter of finding...wait, I get it now." Aladdin looked at certain places where the colors of the murals were alike. "Eight colors, eight runes...they're hidden in these murals."

Aladdin felt magic stirring inside him, using it as a compass to guide him through each mural. He found each rune - eight in total, eight corresponding with the ones the spirit trio were supposed to be guarding.

"What do you know, Abu? That was too easy." Aladdin said, grinning. "Now just a matter of getting Carpet and getting out of here."

But a voice echoed in the cave that sent a chill down Aladdin's spine and Abu screeched with alarm. The two of them whirled around, and Aladdin found himself backing into a nearby wall at the sight of the figure.

" **This is as far as you go, boy.** "


	19. Chapter 18: Fight the Good Flight

**Chapter 18: Fight the Good Flight**

Aladdin stood frozen as he saw the cloaked figure; Abu trembled on his shoulder. The man had magic rolling off of him in dark waves, making Aladdin's stomach turn. But Aladdin couldn't tell what may him more ill: the magic or the way the figure seemed so menacing in stature, almost to point where he looked more like a monster than the man Zeta once knew.

 **"You thought you could get away undetected, did you Aladdin?"** The more menacing voice spoke in full effect. **"Perhaps our magic can't detect your aura, but we can certainly tell when someone's taking away the power we're trying to protect in these caves."**

"So you know me. All three of you?" Aladdin managed to say, his chest heaving.

 **"Why wouldn't we know the name of the man we wish to kill?"** The figure grinned, his large eyes dancing in the flicker of the flames around the cave.

"You might know my name, but I don't know any of yours. Or are you so pressed to possess a body that none of you have names?"

The figure's voice boomed so loud that Abu shrieked, the monkey fleeing beneath Aladdin's collar. **"FOOL! You will address us by the name we share as one: the Dark Masters. We may be separate entities, but with the perfect body, we'll have the identity of the one we possess."** The figure's voice shifted. _"By the time we finish with you, your very existence will cease. You are the man who will be our true vessel - once and for all. We shall take on the name 'Aladdin' for ourselves."_

A chill ran down Aladdin's spine at the intensity of their voices, but he held his own as he folded his arms across his chest. "Sorry, but I'm _never_ giving my body, mind, _or name_ to either one of you. And it goes as well that you can't just take over my life and use it to whatever means you want. You might've taken the lives and spirits of the cutthroats who came across this place before me, but I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Abu echoed, briefly moving from beneath Aladdin's collar to shake his fists at the Dark Masters. But his bravery lasted less than Aladdin's at the sight of all the lanterns in the room exploding with light at the same time.

 **"I don't think you're in a position to argue. We have something you want, and you have something that we want."** The figure said, his voice echoing loud through the caves.

"Where's Carpet?" Aladdin demanded.

 **"He's unharmed in our possession, for now. We realized finding him that you wouldn't be too far away, but we did not realize you were here plundering for our runes. He will remain intact as long as you give us the runes and surrender yourself to our cause. Join us, Aladdin, and we will make the process much less painful for you."**

"That doesn't sound like a negotiation to me."

The figure laughed, hissing. **"It's not. You have no other options."**

At that, Aladdin grinned, but his voice held no humor. "In that case, my answer's easy: _NO_."

 **"Then you shall perish by those words."** Aladdin barely dodged the magic blast aimed in his direction, with Abu screeching and darting beneath the Dark Masters' legs to escape the cave.

"Aladdin, go, go, go!" Abu shouted.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Aladdin said, running as fast as he could through the narrow winding pathways.

Frail the figure might've been, Aladdin knew that the power of the Dark Masters allowed them to move with much more speed than expected. At one point, the figure tackled Aladdin, reaching long fingers towards the sack of the newly snatched runes at the Prince's side. What Aladdin lacked in magic power was the opposite in physical prowess, as Aladdin hurled the sack in Abu's direction, while also pushing the Dark Masters' body off him in a momentary struggle.

Abu saw the sack's shadow over his head, catching it even as the weight of it appeared more than he could carry comfortably.

"Abu, keep going; _don't stop_!" Aladdin shouted.

" **Pitiful human!** " The figure roared as Aladdin gained the upper hand and finally caught up with Abu down the stretch of the underground.

"This would be so much easier if we had Carpet with us," Aladdin said. "I wish we knew where he's being held."

"I can help you with that!" Aladdin's eyes went wide when, at the end of one corridor going into another, he saw the all-too-large Barty and several snakes appear, readying themselves for a fight.

"Barty! How did you...?"

"No time to explain, foolish human friend of mine. Your Carpet's being held in the East Wing. And after that, you'll need to head to the north for the Wing of the Sacrifice, where those runes you have will come in handy. Hurry now, we'll hold him off while you get a head start."

"But wait," Aladdin began, "Barty, I can't let you guys fight him alone! He's too powerful!"

Barty rolled his eyes. "Oh for the love of - do you know that debt we owe you? I think this is more than an appropriate time to repay it. Your blood's given us back our strength to fight. We aren't nearly starving ourselves being trapped down here anymore, let alone the fact you gave my brothers and sisters their freedom. We can't defeat the spirits, of course, but we can certainly give them a good measure of what we're capable of." He leaned close to Aladdin's face, his large tongue flickering just inches away. "Do what you must to save yourself and your friends. I know they count on you. In turn, do not let our efforts go to waste."

Aladdin nodded, his expression determined. "I won't. I promise. Thank you, all of you." Aladdin turned to see Abu hesitating in the path ahead. "Lead the way Abu, to the East Wing!"

They ran ahead as Barty and several other snakes prepared themselves for the powerful magic of the Dark Masters.

* * *

"Father, we're coming!" Jasmine cried, realizing that the place they were running toward was filling quickly with smoke. She coughed, squinting her eyes even as they teared up from the quickly rising clouds.

"Help, _please help me_!" The Sultan cried. He wasn't too far away, quickly being pushed out of the underground area back into the palace. Jasmine realized what the guards were doing, and it was a smart move she had to admit. Starting a fire down in the underground and allowing the smoke to spread would reveal other hidden areas of the palace. Even if they managed to control the flames, the smoke would make the entrances visible for all in the palace.

"Foolish human ruler, I never liked you anyway!" One of the guards spoke as they held the Sultan captive. All of the guardsmen holding the Sultan captive were under the spell of the spirit trio. Jasmine noticed Zeta mentally counting them, his lips moving as he noted the number of guards to be 20 in all. Too many for the Sultan not to come to any harm if they charged the group head on.

"We can't get close enough to cure them," Zeta said. "Let alone get through all this smoke." He coughed into his sleeve.

"Well, if we can't get close, then we'll make them come to us," Jasmine said. "I have a plan."

Iago tuned into his voice mimicking Jasmine's tone. "'I have a plan. Trust me.' Does that sound like anyone familiar to you guys? I know Al's not here, but yeesh, we don't need Al 2.0."

Jasmine whirled around on him, making Iago draw back. "This isn't a time for games, Iago! Father's in trouble, and unless we do something quickly, he's going to become one of the Masters' puppets and there will be no place for us to hide. If they're trying to use the smoke to reveal the hidden doorways, then we'll have to be waiting for them when they arrive. Genie, see if you can get the fires put out for good. We don't want to be burned alive down here."

Genie gave a swift salute. "That I can do, fearless lady leader!"

Jasmine nodded to Zeta. "All of us need to man the doors with the blades Zeta gave us to dispel the curses. Zeta, I'm trusting you to keep your doorway clear of intruders if we have you stand post at the entrance to one of the openings. There are enough openings and blades for each of us to be ready to dispel their curses when they open the doors."

Zeta stroked the scruff on his chin thoughtfully. "That's a better plan than any I could come up with for the moment. Very well, Princess, as if you had to ask for my loyalty."

Jasmine raised a brow. "Don't think I'm completely convinced you're on our side, Zeta."

He narrowed his eyes. "I suppose that's true, but as long as Aladdin's doing his part, my motivation is clear."

Jasmine decided in the moment that she couldn't argue with that, and would just have to take the risk as they split up and left to man each of the entrances. Iago had one, Genie had one (though he tried to air out as much of the smoke without necessarily getting rid of it completely), Zeta had one, and Jasmine had the last.

Iago's entrance was breached first. Iago went on a furious flight, whirling around several of Agrabah's guardsmen, who were promptly cured of the spell. Genie's area came next, with Genie finding creative ways to wave his blade in front of the guardsmen who entered that area.

Genie used his magic to make a communicator appeal in his hands. "Agent Genie to Agent Jasmine - all cured on this end."

Jasmine smiled a little at the communicator that had appeared in her hands. "Good job Genie, keep watching that entrance just in case you see anyone else pass."

Zeta's was the next to last, and while there were more guards than he expected, his quickness with his multiple blades on hand gave him the advantage. He moved swiftly through the group of them, putting some under a sleeping spell with just a brush of a dull blade, and others he cured of the dark curse with just a flick of his wrist.

"All clear on this end, Princess," Zeta said.

Jasmine's entryway flung open, and just before the guards could shout at her presence, she waved her blade, quickly darting above ground and into the hall, which led to the Sultan's throne room. The Sultan was being held by several guards, but Jasmine's quick feet and movements cured them before they caught on. They groaned, seeming confused as to where they were and what they were doing.

"Oh Jasmine, you've saved me! Thank you!" The Sultan embraced his daughter quickly. "But my word, Agrabah has been overtaken by this strange plague, I don't know where to begin. I worried if you and Aladdin were safe..."

"Father, there's so much I have to tell you..." Jasmine quickly explained the existence of the Dark Masters, what they were planning to do to Aladdin and Agrabah, and what the situation was. The Sultan's eyes grew wide with every mention, up to their arrival in Agrabah with the mob outside the Palace walls.

"This has gotten quite out of hand," he said, his shoulders falling. "We must discover a way to cure those in Agrabah or alleviate the problem as soon as possible. I'm afraid if we don't, then our hope may be lost."

"It shouldn't take us too long, as soon as we can get to Aladdin, we..." Jasmine cut off as she heard one of the guardsmen howl in pain as he dropped to the ground. She realized the man had been shot in the leg with an arrow, and looked up long enough to see Razoul, still under the curse, a distance away with only a few other guards at his side still under the influence as well. The cursed guards quickly tangled with the cured ones, leaving Jasmine and her father exposed to Razoul's intention.

" _Father, run_!" Jasmine cried, grabbing his arm and fleeing underground.

" _Get the princess!_ She's the one behind this!" Razoul bellowed. "I will not be made a fool. I will keep my distance from whatever trickery they have to take my duty away from me."

The two fled to the underground path while Razoul and the men remaining under the curse were fast on their feet, armed with arrows that only barely missed their targets in the darkness. No sooner did Jasmine and the Sultan reach a well lit turn in the cave that one of Razoul's arrows found a true path, and Jasmine caught it out the corner of her eye, enough to react.

" _Father! Behind you!_ " With the words, the Sultan did turn around and dodge where he thought the attack would come. Yet to his horror, he realized his reaction would not have made a difference either way, as he saw Jasmine fall to the sandy floor, the arrow meant for him striking her back.


	20. Chapter 19: Change in Plans

**Chapter 19: Change in Plans**

Aladdin and Abu made it to the top of the stairs in one section of the Dark Masters' domicile, but neither of them knew what wing they were in. They both gasped for air, as they'd ran non-stop to put a good distance between themselves and the battle Barty and his fellow snakes waged against the spirits.

"At least we made it up here in one piece, Abu. I'm not sure where Carpet might be, but better stay close and quiet."

"Quiet," Abu echoed, scurrying low on the floors of what seemed to be a majestic palace at one point. However, most of the furnishings were ragged, broken, and tarnished from many, many moons past. The Dawn Ruins seemed to be a newly minted kingdom compared to the palace around them. Aladdin whistled low under his breath. If this was the place where the spirits were staying now, no wonder they wanted to try to take over his life and have Agrabah for their own.

At the thought, Aladdin shivered, holding the sides of his arms. "I wonder if the others are on their way." Abu handed Aladdin the bag of runes, which Aladdin tucked in a pocket of his tunic.

The two of them rounded a corner, which they heard voices a distance ahead.

Aladdin put a finger to his lips, pressing himself tight against the wall in the shadowy curves of the halls. Several guardsmen passed them. Abu was quick to slap a paw over his own mouth to keep from screeching aloud.

"Looks like the Dark Masters have loyal followers," Aladdin said under his breath. "I wonder how many other friends of theirs are hiding around here."

A loud rumble of laughter echoed from one of the rooms in the hall. Aladdin carefully moved, with Abu following close behind. If they heard even the slightest bit of movement, they hid beneath a decorative curtain, or the curve of a piece of furnishings.

"I'll admit it, watching this flying piece of art is incredibly mesmerizing, but not nearly as much as seeing its movements as we unravel it. The threads go dead just as soon as we pull them apart from him. I wonder just so much we'll have to pull it apart for it to stop entirely."

Aladdin's eyes widened as he saw Carpet beyond the door of the room, writhing a far distance above ground as two figures in long capes stood by what seemed to be a dethreading machine. They were taking apart Carpet thread by thread, as the Dark Masters had once promised. Carpet was only about half of his original length. His remaining knobs waved around in panic, pleading for the men to stop, which the two laughed even harder.

" _Leave him alone!_ " Aladdin burst through the door, startling the two figures into silence.

"Intruder! Where did he come from?" the first figure said.

"You fool, it's the Prince! The one from Agrabah that the Masters' want to capture. Quickly, seize him!" The second one bellowed.

The two came charging with long sharp swords that glistened in the moonlight shining from the window nearby. Aladdin had to think fast, spying two old barrels near the door where he'd entered. He quickly thrust one on its side, and kick-rolled it towards the guards.

One of them was quickly bowled over by the rushing barrel, rolling until the barrel crashed into the wall and made the guard fall out the window into a nearby moat below. But the other charged at Aladdin after evading the attack, swinging and just missing Aladdin's neck.

Aladdin ducked and dodged the man's attacks, but couldn't get enough opportunity to strike back, not unless he wanted to be seriously gutted in the process. Abu, scurrying through the shadows of the room, was quick to find a piece of a brass candelabra, which he hit the attacking figure over the head with from behind. The figure groaned, slumping to the ground.

Aladdin breathed a sigh of relief. "Nice work, Abu. As usual." He gave a quick salute and grinned.

Abu returned with a gesture of flexing his monkey muscles.

The two quickly recovered to rush over to what remained of Carpet, as his two front knobs drooped from a high distance above their heads.

"Carpet, what did they do to you?" Aladdin said, his voice not masking his horror. "I'm not even sure how to work this...thing they were using. Not to mention it's going to be hard to get you down from there."

Abu screeched with sympathy. Carpet made a series of motions that Aladdin tried to understand, but couldn't. Abu, on the other hand, seemed quick on the upkeep.

"You're saying there's too many guards out there to have time to put you back together?" Aladdin understood as both Abu and Carpet nodded. But the next interpretation had Aladdin's voice rising in a panicked whisper. "You want us to _cut you out of here?_ Carpet, that's crazy! I don't wanna hurt you!"

As Aladdin heard the voices outside of the room they were in, though, he realized they didn't have much time to act. "Abu, try to see if you can free him from where he's held at the top of this machine. I'll try to cut him out of the bottom. I don't see where we have any other choice. I'm sorry Carpet."

Carpet gave a weakly head up knob to Aladdin to show he understood.

Abu managed to work Carpet's upper body out from a high space on the machine. His knobs and forward facing part were freed without having to cut him out there. Aladdin had to use the machine itself to take a clean, swift cut of Carpet's lower half, where threads had been unraveled to torment the magic rug. As Aladdin used the machine, all Carpet did was flinch, but he seemed to be okay after the fact. By the time they got him out, Carpet was only a third of his original size.

"Big enough to carry Abu, but definitely not enough to carry me," Aladdin said, sighing. "Change of plans, guys. Abu, you're going to have to go to the Wing of the Sacrifice without me and take the runes with you. Carpet can take you."

"No, no, no!" Abu protested, and Carpet seemed to agree with a series of furious gestures.

"I know you guys don't like it, and neither do I, but what choice do we have? The Dark Masters and their followers can't get those runes before Genie and the others get here. I can create a distraction and get you guys outta here without getting caught." Aladdin looked between them, his expression determined. "I know you're worried, but you have to trust me. I'll follow you as soon as I can."

Abu and Carpet shared a look, before steadily agreeing.

At that, Aladdin grinned. "Besides, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve, and I don't need magic to make them work. Let's do this."

As Abu took the sack of runes from Aladdin and readied himself on Carpet, Aladdin gave a signal before moving to the front of the door, soon shouting out to the nearby guards: "Hey guys, if you want to get me, you _might_ want to start looking under your own noses for once!"

* * *

" _Jasmine!_ " The Sultan cried out as he saw Jasmine fall to the ground. Razoul, whom had initially shot Jasmine with his arrow, had incidentally been caught with the wave of the falling magic blade from her side. His dark spell had broken at the gesture, leaving him clutching his head with one hand, before realizing in horror that he'd been the one that shot Jasmine.

" _Princess!_ What have I done? _What have I done?_ "

Zeta, Iago, and Genie rounded the corner just a few steps from where the Sultan stood, but they all shared the same look of horror at the sight of Jasmine lying on the ground, an arrow lodged in her middle back and quickly blossoming with blood on her clothes.

No one had seen that the anti-magic container at Jasmine's side had fallen hard against the nearby wall, leaving it with a splintering crack. The crack grew wider, and sure enough, Mirage appeared in a bubbling mist of smoke, stretching her limbs while peering down over where Jasmine lay.

"My, my, my, what a turn of events here," Mirage said, clicking her tongue. "And to think, _dear princess_ , that you said you wouldn't be needing my help any time soon, if at all."

Jasmine rose on her elbows, and in an effort that made her cry out, she pulled the arrow from her back. "I...still don't...need your help."

Mirage raised a curious brow. "Oh really? I think that wound tells a different story. You probably would've fared better leaving the arrow in. But doesn't matter anyway, because there's been a change of plans. You're under _my_ demands now, so I'll certainly be using your help, whether you want to give it to me or not."

"Leave my daughter alone, you wicked creature!" The Sultan charged forward to defend Jasmine, but Mirage was quicker.

"Sorry old man, but you don't want to mess with a cat that's been cooped up in a bottle for too long. My patience is out!" She aimed a well timed blast of magic towards him. The Sultan cried out, thrown from his feet in a furious wave of magic. Genie had to scramble just to catch him from being thrust into another wall, which would've done more harm than the actual magic itself.

"Bad move, bad move!" Iago said. "Mirage is angry and she's going to kill us all. I figured as much."

Mirage laughed. "That's where you're wrong, bird. You see, there's a certain mission that seems to be left outstanding, and I have a contract to fulfill. The princess is just going to be the wager that I need to get into good graces with the Dark Masters again, at least before Aladdin becomes their sacrifice." Mirage turned her gaze to Zeta, purring softly. "As for you, Zeta, I'll be sure to put in a good word to the Masters of your betrayal. I hope your resulting death is as painful as it was for your friend before his body was taken over."

"You _wretch_!" Zeta shouted, but Mirage's movements were faster as she aimed a blast of magic his way. Zeta had managed to pull out one of his magic resistance blades to deflect the full effect of the blast, but the force was so great, it shoved him hard into a nearby wall, making his head hit the wall with a loud thump. He sank to the floor, darkness blurring his vision.

Mirage grinned, turning her gaze to Jasmine, who looked up with horror. "Come along, Jasmine. We'll see your lover boy soon enough. Maybe you can wish him a final farewell. Ta-ta, all!" In a rush of swirling sand and smoke, Jasmine and Mirage disappeared.

* * *

"That...was definitely not what I expected," Genie said, still tending to the Sultan as he recovered.

Zeta had also managed to recover as well, though he was still dizzy from Mirage's attack. "We need to get to the palace of the spirit trio as soon as we can. Preferably before Mirage does. I shudder to think how she may use Jasmine, but if Aladdin's compromised, then we're in for the turn of the worst."

Razoul still remained on his knees, looking at the weapon in his hands in disbelief as he recalled his memories of attacking his fellow soldiers, and Jasmine herself. "I...I have failed. I do not deserve to be the head of the guard of Agrabah's palace."

"Razoul, you couldn't have done anything differently," Genie said with a firm frown. "You were under a powerful spell, and Jasmine's blade just managed to free you. A little too late, though."

"Genie is right," the Sultan said, putting a hand on Razoul's shoulder. "I do not find fault in you, Razoul. But I fear my daughter's life has fallen into the wrong hands, as has Aladdin's, from what she has told me."

"We shall bring them back, your Majesty." Zeta said.

"Oh no, no, no. There is no 'we' business here," Iago said. "I'm staying exactly where I am without involving myself in...WHOA!" As Iago spoke, Genie had transformed the area around Iago in a transport pod, with Iago firmly strapped in his seat. "Wait, WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? LEMME OUT!"

"Sorry, Iago, but you're coming along for the ride," Genie said. "We'll be back with those kids in no time, though we might be a while."

"Let's hurry," Zeta said. Genie and Zeta climbed into the pod alongside Iago, just before it disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.


	21. Chapter 20: Bargains

**Chapter 20: Bargains**

Aladdin's approach to diverting the attention of the guardsmen worked well for getting Abu and Carpet to a safe place. But it wasn't working as well as he hoped for making _his_ journey easier. There were only so many times one could roll barrels, knock over furnishings and statues, and otherwise physically block pursuers before they caught on to the pattern, so Aladdin took it a step further by varying the paths through which he fled. This made several rounds of guards fall into traps that he'd set by being one step ahead of them.

He'd made it to the North Wing, entering a long hallway with several short winding staircases.

"I'm probably not going to find where Carpet and Abu went to - I took too long to follow them." He paused long enough to study the area, but found something small beside his boot.

"A thread...Carpet's thread!" He looked at the middle staircase ahead of him and saw an easy trail to follow. "I guess Abu must have plucked a few of the stray threads to help lead the way. Leave it to Abu to learn from the games we used to play with breadcrumbs when I was a street rat."

He carefully followed the threads through several sets of staircases, but upon hearing an echo of voices behind him, Aladdin realized he wasn't alone.

" **We've found you, Aladdin. Did you think the snakes would buy you time? They were no match for our magic. Not even the biggest snake stood much of a test when he faced us head on."** The deepest voice of the Dark Masters echoed through the way, and it wouldn't be long before they would close the gap in the path between them.

 _Oh, no, Barty!_ Aladdin thought, worried that the snakes had sacrificed themselves. He wondered how many others would perish just to save him from sharing the fate that Zeta's friend did. _No, I gotta buy Abu and Carpet some time. Genie and the others may already be on their way here. Just a little longer._

He realized in the fork of the path that he could use the threads he'd gathered to his advantage. _If I can create a path for him to follow, he'll think that we're all on this stretch._

 **"You really think you can deceive us into thinking where you're going? I can feel the vibrations of your steps, boy. Our magic is smarter than your tricks!"**

 _Apparently not smart enough! You're right along the path I want you to follow!_ Aladdin thought. He ran as fast as he could ahead, looping through several corridors until he found a room to hide in. He'd carried a torch, but quickly snuffed out the light just before he entered the room.

He'd heard the Dark Masters's footsteps hesitate along the path. Aladdin stood close enough to the entrance to see the light of their torch illuminate the way. His eyes narrowed, realizing the Masters' saw the thin threads in the path. He heard the voices debating the path they should take.

"The boy is trying to trick us! These threads are the proof!"

" _But which way should we go - to the left or right? I say to the left - it's obvious he's trying to divert attention that way._ "

Aladdin winced. Had his plan not worked after all?

 **"You fools! I'll decide. We'll take the right path. It's clear he took the shortest route and wanted us to think he went the long way. A street rat can only hide for so long!"**

Aladdin let out a slow breath, stepping further into the darkness and finding a small corner to hide behind. He saw the light of the torch before the cloaked figure entered the room, but found himself watching as the Dark Masters touched the flame of the torch to something aside the entrance.

The room exploded with light, causing Aladdin to draw back at the sight. He covered his eyes, squinting as he looked around the room, realizing it was much bigger than he'd thought he was walking into. Something of an antiquated auditorium, several pillars helping to decorate the circular room. Aladdin realized he was just on the inside barrier of several rows of seats. Apparently for a sacrificial room, they made it so that a large crowd could observe the events. Aladdin wondered what kind of palace would condone such rituals.

 _If this palace used to belong to demons, I wonder what sort of things they had for "sport" here ,_ Aladdin thought.

 _"Where are you, Aladdin?"_ One of the Dark Masters' voices bellowed. _"We know you're here."_

At that moment, a burst of light flooded the room again, this time making the Dark Masters' voices howl all at once. Aladdin squinted, looking just enough into the center of the room where the altar stood. He had to cover his mouth from uttering anything aloud, but the sight filled him with more dread than his predicament beforehand.

Mirage stood in the middle of the room, shaking her head. "My, my, my - for such powerful rulers, you certainly have trouble finding one _lowly former street rat._ Seems like I came just in time."

 **"I take it you have found something of interest to us?"** The loudest of the Masters' voices said.

Mirage nodded. "Oh for certain. In case you're having trouble locating Aladdin, I think it'd be better for him to come to us. I certainly have something - or should I say, someone - that will provide the incentive."

A sickening feeling filled Aladdin's stomach the moment he heard Mirage's words. He crawled to one of the higher rows of seats to get a better look. He saw a cloaked figure kneeling on the floor, clutching their side where a large area of blood coated the tunic. The figure's head bent down, and Aladdin could tell the figure seemed badly injured.

 _Who did Mirage capture and hurt that badly? Wait a minute, if Mirage used to be in the magic bottle that Genie carried around, then that means..._ Aladdin's thoughts stopped as quickly as they started when he saw the reflection of the jewel the figure wore in her hair. His eyes widened with horror.

 _No...Jasmine!_

* * *

Genie, Iago, and Zeta arrived in the cauldron room just in time. Zeta looked around, lighting a few of the torches to give the room light.

"I'm surprised no one's here yet. If Aladdin and Abu were successful, they should've been here by now," Zeta said.

"Something must've went wrong," Genie said.

Iago folded his wings across his chest while perched on Genie's shoulder. "Gee, _ya think_ they'd do a better job of not getting themselves _caught_ while waiting for us to arrive."

Zeta flinched. "If any of them were caught by the Masters, then we have our work cut out for us. Especially if they weren't able to get the runes."

A screech nearby startled all of them. From a hiding place behind the cauldron they sought, Abu and Carpet emerged.

Genie gasped upon seeing Carpet. "Yo, Rug-Man, what happened to you? You're...severely frayed to say the least."

"He looks like he got pulled apart by the Dark Masters! If they could do that _to him_ , just think what they could do _to us!_ " Iago shouted.

Zeta gave him a warning glance. "Not so loud, parrot. We need all the runes to start the process. If Aladdin has them..."

Abu held up the small bag of runes in his hand, containing the ones he and Aladdin found in their search. Zeta seemed surprised, but Genie was quicker to give Abu a high five and grab the bag.

"Alright, monkey boy! We're in business now! All the runes, meaning we can get rid of the Dark Masters and save Agrabah, not to mention Al's body."

Zeta shook his head. "We won't be able to save Aladdin if he's already dead. We need to find him. My magic can only protect him for so long."

Genie scratched his chin. "I'm pretty sure I programmed our coordinates to arrive close to where he was. If my calculations are correct, he should be in the next room."

Zeta dumped all of the runes in a nearby cauldron in the room in which they stood. He watched as a vision came clear, confirming Genie's assertion. "Indeed he is. But he isn't alone, and the vision is changing. The Masters are planning a dangerous bluff. You need to get to Aladdin before he makes a mistake he can't take back."

* * *

"We know you're here, _Aladdin!_ " Mirage taunted, hissing between her long fangs. "You were the original sacrifice planned for this little excursion, but I wonder if a fairer option might be in tow." She forcefully tilted Jasmine's face towards hers. "I think this Princess ought to do nicely. Maybe if you show yourself now, we can promise you a fresh new start in Agrabah since the Princess will have an entire new identity once the Masters consume her."

"Indeed, that's an enticing option," the loudest of the Masters' voice proclaimed.

 _What exactly do I do now?_ Aladdin thought, his back against a nearby pillar that hid him from view. _If I stay here, they'll sacrifice Jasmine in my place, but if I show myself, I'm outnumbered and they'll capture me too - and that's no way to help her get out of there. There's gotta be some way to distract them._

He inched as much as he dared to look at the scene below him, where Jasmine struggled against Mirage pulling her to stand.

"Aladdin, whatever you do, stay hidden! It's not worth you falling under their trap. They're going to..." Jasmine's voice trailed off as a blast of magic hit her from behind, delivered by the Dark Masters. She cried out, falling forward.

 _I can't afford to wait,_ Aladdin thought, his heart lurching. He looked at a far corner of the room to see a weakened pillar, one that could create a domino effect of collapsing a good part of the room on itself, if he could strike the weak area with enough force. He saw a large rock just out of reach. If he went for it, there wouldn't be anything hiding him anymore, not to mention if his aim was off, he'd make himself vulnerable.

He smiled to himself. _In that case, I'm not gonna miss._

At the very moment Aladdin went for the rock, the hissing voice of the Dark Masters filled his ears. **"This is where you die, boy."**


	22. Chapter 21: Tag, You're Dead

**Chapter 21: Tag, You're Dead**

Zeta started the first parts of a magic recitation which involved Abu and Iago helping him. First a single rune had to be dropped into a boiling magic cauldron. Then Zeta would utter a chant and dip one of his sharpest blades into the mixture, with only the hilt of the blade remaining out of the dark liquid. Each time, when lifted out, the blade would turn a different color, holding a brilliant hue before turning back to a dull silver, then the process would start back over again with the next rune, one by one.

"At this rate, we're gonna be here _forever!_ " Iago complained. "How exactly are we supposed to do all 20 of these runes before Al gets taken over by the Dark Masters? Or dies because Mirage decided she wanted to join the 'Al gets canned' party?"

"By hurrying our pace. Keep the runes coming at the speed that I tell you, bird, and you'll be doing your part!" Zeta scolded. "This blade will be the difference between the cycle of this curse continuing and ending where it is now. Justice and revenge in the same breath. We shall see this through to the very end."

Abu screeched a similar warning, physically pushing at Iago to hand him the next rune.

Iago groaned, hunching his wings forward and narrowing his eyes. "Guess being bored to death is better than being dead."

Aladdin's aim had been true to its mark, surprising both the Dark Masters and Mirage. Several pillars collided with each other like dominoes, falling one after another and filling the room with dust from the debris and crumbling rock. When the pillars tumbled, the stability of the room came into question, causing parts of the ceiling to crack and fall as well. Aladdin knew they had to get out of there, but he wanted to use the moment to his advantage.

"Jasmine, _run_!" Aladdin shouted through the noise of crumbling pillars. "Get out of here while you still can!"

He heard an equally determined voice. "I'm not leaving you here to die, Aladdin. Not when we've come this far!" At that moment, a hand grabbed his from behind. Aladdin turned to see Jasmine nodding, having shed her bloody cloak. "Let's go."

Aladdin smiled at her, nodding. "Right."

The two of them ran for the exit to the room, but didn't get very far when Mirage appeared before the two of them. They staggered back, gasping.

"You really think I'll let you two get away that easily? Think again." Mirage hissed loudly, her claws poised to strike them.

"Heads up!" Jasmine said, as she grabbed a fistful of decayed pillars - ground to the finest powder, and blew it right into Mirage's face. The cat shrieked, rubbing at her eyes furiously and coughing. The Masters were too busy coughing in a fit, as their weak body couldn't handle the flying debris's effect.

"All right! Figured a Princess of Agrabah would have a few tricks up her sleeve." Aladdin said, pushing past Mirage and fleeing the room down several staircases with Jasmine.

Jasmine winked at him. But as they ran, she suddenly gasped, tripping and nearly falling forward before Aladdin caught her in his arms. As his hand came away from her side, he saw the blood on her clothes. Dried blood, it seemed, but still serious from the look of it.

"You're wounded," he said.

Jasmine couldn't resist rolling her eyes at the obvious. "Yeah, but it's not as bad as it looks. What is it that you always say - surface wounds? It hurts, but not nearly as much when...Aladdin?" She saw his expression change - something she couldn't read even as his eyes flashed in the light of nearby torches. Fear? Anger? Despair? She feared it was all three at once. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Aladdin shook his head, his hair falling over his eyes as his brows narrowed. " _Everything_ about this is wrong. You guys have been the ones fighting to save _my_ life and sacrificing yourselves for _me_. Barty and his siblings; Abu, Iago and Carpet; Genie, Zeta, you. What have I done but _run_ , dodge, _hide_ , find the runes according to some vision of the future which was subject to change the _whole time_? I can't just stand by and let this go on!"

Aladdin had helped Jasmine to her feet, but before he could turn to walk back the way they came, she grabbed his forearm and stood in his path. She placed a hand on his chest to stop him from moving forward, her hand against his heated skin and wildly fluttering heartbeat.

"Don't say that! You haven't been doing nothing at all, Aladdin. You got the runes, right? And you protected Abu and Carpet?"

He nodded. "That might be true, but even then, I...still couldn't..."

"Protect me?" she finished, realizing what he meant. She told him about how Razoul had fallen under the curse and had shot her as she protected the Sultan. "That wasn't your fault, Aladdin. You can't always be there to protect me when things come up."

He shook his head. "They almost used you as a sacrifice to get to me. I can't just walk away knowing that..." He trailed off as he saw a fully formed Carpet flying over them. He dropped an object downward, which made Aladdin step apart enough from Jasmine's reach to catch it.

"An anti-magic bottle? Perfect timing, Carpet. You must've met up with Genie since you're back in one piece. That means Zeta got the runes too?"

Carpet nodded furiously. He started motioning with his knobs for them to get away, but Aladdin shook his head.

"I've got one part of my plan right here in the palm of my hand, then." Aladdin said, his eyes roaming over the bottle before he looked up at Jasmine, meeting her gaze with a new determination. "And this isn't just about sacrificing myself. This whole thing started because Zeta's friend was sacrificed by those spirits. Considering the Masters wanted Zeta's body and he did this...all of this..." He gripped the bottle tighter in his hands. "Jasmine, if something like that happened to you, I don't know what'd I do. Maybe I wouldn't have done all the things Zeta did, but at least I get it. Knowing now he could be in the same danger that I am, I'm not going to run away from that. Not anymore."

"Aladdin..." Her words cut off when the area suddenly shook so badly that parts of the crumbling palace fell around them. Aladdin quickly moved Jasmine out of the way of a large wall that almost crumbled on top of them. Aladdin held Jasmine tightly to him, and Carpet instinctively covered both of them as much as he could. When the area settled down, Carpet slowly flew up, leaving Aladdin and Jasmine coughing and gasping for air.

"You okay?" Aladdin asked.

Jasmine groaned. "Seriously, how old is this place?"

Aladdin smiled a little at that, but his eyes were serious. "You need to get out of here with Carpet as fast as you can. I don't think this place is going to hold up much longer. Not if Mirage or the Masters have anything to say about it."

"You're certainly right about one thing," a voice called in the distance. "If I have anything to say about it, neither of you will leave this place alive."

"Mirage!" Jasmine and Aladdin said at once. They both scrambled aboard Carpet, just narrowing missing a magic blast aimed at them. Mirage appeared in the moonlight that streamed through a part of the ceiling that had fallen in.

"Seriously, this palace is a _dump_ compared to the one in Agrabah. Not that your Sultan has much of an upgrade," Mirage said, rolling her eyes. "Good thing I've been promised the entire kingdom once I destroy the _two of you_." She angled a sharp taloned finger between the prince and princess.

"Who promised you that? The Masters?" Aladdin said.

Mirage shrugged. "Sure, but by destroying, I mean keeping your body intact enough for them to do what they want with you, Aladdin. Every pretty hair on the Princess's head is mine to do whatever I want with. She'll make a lovely puppet."

"In your dreams, Mirage!" Jasmine said.

"Oh, on the contrary. It's _your_ nightmare." She aimed a perfectly large magic blast at them. Even as Carpet tried to fly them away, the blast hit him head on, causing Carpet to drop Aladdin and Jasmine to the ground. Mirage used her magic to trap Carpet, which Aladdin and Jasmine saw to their horror as they took to their feet.

The scene around them suddenly became a vision that was familiar to Aladdin. It was Cosmos, the world Mirage had taken the group to when he'd first met her. The realm of illusions had Aladdin and Jasmine standing precariously on the edge of a platform. One wrong step or sudden motion forward, and both of them could have an endless depth to fall. Jasmine wondered if they'd die before ever hitting the bottom of the seemingly endless abyss.

Aladdin swallowed hard. He realized their situation, but he also knew he had the anti-magic bottle hidden behind his back. Mirage hadn't seen it.

He whispered low enough for only the princess to hear him. "Jasmine, I have a plan. The bottle behind my back, can you hang onto it for now? We'll need it for when the time comes."

Jasmine passed the bottle between their hands as they seemingly stood back to back on the ledge while Mirage's laugh echoed through the Cosmos. "Whatever you decide to do, Aladdin, do it fast. This is starting to give me vertigo."

"Yeah, I hear you on that." Aladdin made the mistake of looking down briefly, feeling his stomach drop with the sight. He summoned the courage to speak, trying to sound more brave than he felt. "Hey Mirage, you think this is funny? I just think it's..." he mimicked a yawn. "A really boring way to go."

Mirage stopped laughing. "What do you mean 'boring'?'"

"Seriously? You've been wanting to destroy us all this time and all you do is put us on a thin rocky ledge and wait for one or both of us to fall off? Come on, that's underwhelming even for your standards. I though you were supposed to be a master of fear, considering you rule Cosmos and all."

Mirage's face was turning beet red. "You _dare_ underestimate _my power_?"

Jasmine winced. "Aladdin, don't overdo it," she muttered between her teeth.

"I've got this, trust me." Aladdin's eyes wandered slightly past where Mirage trembled in mid-air with rage. He felt an immense relief seeing Genie's form behind a nearby floating piece of debris. Genie gave a quick motion of his hand, urging him to keep going.

"Hey, why not up the ante and become the deliverer of revenge yourself?" Aladdin continued. "Job's done better when it's done yourself, right? Instead of floating over there and watching us die, then come and get us!"

Mirage's face remained red, but her anger faded, turning to wicked grin. "A wise suggestion. Not bad for a former street rat. I should've considered flossing my fangs with you before, rather than leading you to my baited rat trap."

Aladdin suddenly feared that he really had taunted her too far, a knot forming in the back of his throat. The scene around him and Jasmine transformed back to the Dark Masters' broken palace. Jasmine appeared glad to be on solid ground, but with Carpet still trapped and the three of them being set in the middle of what seemed to be a test, she wasn't sure what to expect.

Mirage's voice echoed loudly. "Let's play a game, shall we? _Tag_ , I'm it. My magic form is a wonderful dark cloud that would be happy to feast on your skin and your fear if I come into contact with you. Get a running head start if you wish, Aladdin. I'd say that particular fate is far more exciting than making you both fall off a ledge. How long can you survive? My prediction: _not long at all_."

Aladdin and Jasmine's eyes widened as they saw a tall cloud of darkness looming over them, with Mirage's cat eyes in the middle staring down at them. It was hard to tell where Mirage's form began and ended in the darkness of the room, but as they saw her form come into contact with one short staircase, grinding it down to nothing more than dust, Jasmine knew the only option they had.

 _"Aladdin, run!"_

* * *

Genie realized he needed to come out of hiding sooner than later. He'd been searching for the location of the Dark Masters, but had found Mirage taunting Aladdin and Jasmine in the middle of an illusion. Al seemed to have the situation under control, as usual, but Genie realized that wasn't the case when Mirage transformed into a big cloud of...something.

He transformed into a kangaroo hopping alongside Aladdin and Jasmine at the same speed they ran through the looping hallways. "So, what's new, kangaroos? What do I do?"

"Genie, you think maybe you can keep her from catching us?" Aladdin asked. "See if you can put a lot of debris in her way. That might slow her down."

"Right! Operation Slow That Really Weird Cloud Down! BRB." Genie disappeared.

"What does 'BRB' mean?" Jasmine asked Aladdin as she ran.

Aladdin shook his head. "I have no idea, but in the meantime, we need to find a corner we can back into."

"What?! Aladdin, if we have nowhere to run..."

"It's part of the plan, _trust me_. Let's keep running," he said. "And you _might want_ to make sure the lid on that anti-magic bottle is loose."

Jasmine's expression changed to one of recognition, knowing at least part of his plan. She grinned. "All right, let's do this."

Genie used his magic to throw every barrel, piece of furniture, and item of non-interest in the path of Mirage's cloud. She only responded with a loud, echoing laugh.

"You fool! Throw all the objects in my path that you wish! It will not stop me from destroying everything, including the future rulers of Agrabah!"

Eventually, Mirage's cloud caught up with and consumed Genie, leaving him reduced to a moving set of blue lips that fell outside of one of the palace windows to the sand below.

"Ouch, that hurrrt!"

"Ta ta, Genie!" Mirage said, moving forward with even more speed. She tore through walls, bringing down parts of the palace with her as she moved forward along the path Aladdin and Jasmine ran.

Aladdin and Jasmine reached the mural room where Aladdin had recovered the runes. No sign of Barty and his siblings though, to Aladdin's relief and fear. Relief that they weren't here to witness Mirage's wrath, fear that the Dark Masters had harmed them. _Where are they?_ he wondered.

"There's nowhere to run, you two!" Mirage's voice taunted as she blocked the only exit out of the room. She reached a large shadowy arm over where Aladdin stood, but he was able to move out of the way before she could tag him. He didn't want to speculate what her shadow could do to him with just a mere touch.

He ran around towards the exit, but realized Jasmine was still standing close enough to where Mirage could catch her. Mirage noticed the same, as Jasmine's eyes widened with horror.

"Well, well, well. This is an interesting turn of events. I'm not supposed to kill the Prince, but the Princess...I think you've met your end."

Jasmine fell to her knees. "Aladdin, get out of here while you can, please. There's nowhere left for me to go."

"Jasmine, no! Don't say that! We can still get out of here!" Aladdin's words were laced with hurt.

Mirage laughed, widening the length of her shadow body, as if to give Jasmine's kneeling form a bear hug. "There's nothing left for you now, Princess. Just an expedient death."

"Before you kill me, there's just one thing I'll ask, Mirage." The tone of Jasmine's voice changed, which Mirage noticed. She sounded not like a person defeated, but rather someone...confident.

"What?" Mirage asked, her large eyes narrowing.

"...That you don't run too far away from me." Jasmine pulled the anti-magic bottle from behind her back. In just as swift a motion, she popped the lid, and held the bottle out to Mirage's form, which had been reaching for her.

Mirage shrieked as her cloudy form disappeared into the anti-magic bottle. Jasmine replaced the lid as quickly as she could once all of Mirage's essence disappeared.

Aladdin ran over, looking relieved.

"Seemingly phenomenal cosmic power, but still an itty bitty space," Jasmine said.

"That was great, Jasmine!" Aladdin embraced Jasmine with a gentle hug, kissing her briefly near the top of her hair. "You really had her fooled."

"Not as much as you did, considering you really had her thinking you were encouraging me to escape. _And_ you came up with the plan."

When they pulled apart, Aladdin sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, we did it together. I think we might've left Carpet and Genie behind after all that chaos, though. Let's go back and find them. I hope they're okay."

* * *

They eventually met up with Genie and Carpet midway through the parts of the palace that were still intact. They were in the South Wing, away from where Mirage had chased Aladdin and Jasmine.

"We're just glad you both made it out in one piece," Jasmine said as she smoothed wrinkles out of Carpets form. Apparently the magic rug was so stressed by his most recent encounters that his threads were standing on end. He seemed to calm with Jasmine's touch.

Genie's expression was exaggerated as a doubly large heart pulsed outwards from his chest. "No kidding. I was scared for you two not being able to pull that off. But at least the cosmic cat's contained. But shouldn't we be worried we haven't seen the Dark Masters at all?"

That alarmed both Aladdin and Jasmine at the same time. Aladdin spoke first. "Wait, you guys haven't seen the Masters? Where did they go?"

Genie shrugged. "Beats the heck out of me. I'd split ways with Rug Man to find you guys initially, but we haven't seen him - or maybe them - at all. He was the one Zeta gave the anti-magic bottle to and told to give it to you if you ran into Mirage."

Jasmine turned to look at Aladdin, whose expression of concern matched hers. "We haven't seen the Masters since we fled that old sacrificial hall."

Aladdin found himself considering this. "Something's wrong. If the Masters' aren't here, and they aren't following me, then..." He stopped, realizing a possible thread of truth that sent him into a panic. He snapped his fingers. "Guys, the Masters might've gone after Zeta, Abu and Iago! We have to hurry!"

Genie gave a quick salute. "You don't have to tell me twice." Genie and Carpet moved ahead quickly, Jasmine following behind them as she could, with Aladdin keeping pace behind her, making sure they weren't being followed.

But no sooner did Aladdin nearly close the gap behind walking with Jasmine than a hand closed over his mouth, soon coupled with something sharp pressed against his breastbone. He cried out, but it cut so short that Jasmine hadn't heard before turning a corner in the meandering hallways.

" _Greetings, Aladdin. How we've waited for this moment for quite some time._ " The voice that spoke from the Masters' form wasn't the loudest one, but it was the most shrill. The echoing of the voice in his mind sent a chill that spread through Aladdin like ice water.

Aladdin struggled against the arms that held him, but to no avail. He tried to speak but his voice was muffled against the strong hand held over his mouth. He felt the sharpness grow stronger against his chest. Aladdin froze. _A dagger? Is it...a dagger?_ He looked down to see a blade that was cherry red, finely crafted with small symbols on the blade. The blade's colors shined in the moonlight streaming from a nearby window into the palace's corridor - tattered drapes waving in the desert night's breeze. Aladdin knew this wouldn't end well.

The breath of the Dark Masters filled Aladdin's senses, stirring hot against his neck as the loudest voice spoke. " **We have a game of our own to play with you, street rat, not much unlike the game you played with that cat goddess. Mirage, it was, yes? Except we have different rules. You belong to us now.** _ **Tag, we are it**_ _ **,**_ **but you...** _ **you are dead**_ **."**

Aladdin's eyes widened. _No...no, don't! NO!_

The blade of the Dark Masters' pierced through Aladdin's chest.


	23. Chapter 22: Second to Last Chance

**Chapter 22: Second to Last Chance**

Zeta, Iago and Abu hurried down the halls of the North Wing as fast as they could. Zeta knew it would only be a matter of time before they'd reach Genie and the others, but it wasn't without difficulty that they had to dodge supporters of the Dark Masters and elude capture. He was able to use a few tricks of his magic blades to cut shortcuts that would appear and disappear, allowing them greater passage through the palace.

Iago slowed his pace as he flew through the corridor. "Seriously...can't breathe...going so fast. Why haven't the Masters come after us yet? Aren't they supposed to be able to watch what we do, but they can't directly track Al or Abu?"

Zeta grinned as he ran, looking over his shoulder. "They still think I'm deceiving you and working for them. They know that we've destroyed the runes to make this blade, at least. They think it's a blade that will allow them to bind to Aladdin's body easier, which would only happen if it were to fall in their possession. We're to make sure that doesn't happen. What they don't know isn't a fault of ours."

Iago whistled. "You're even more shady for loyalty than I am. That's sayin' somethin' considerin' I learned from the best. I still have psychological trauma from working with Jafar, though."

Abu screeched softly, feeling torn between his trust of Zeta and wondering if the blade specialist was plotting against them, again. Part of his fear also centered around Aladdin fate in the moment.

Zeta shook his head. "We aren't directly able to see the future now that the runes have been destroyed. Holding this blade gives me a horrible sense of dread, though; I can feel its energy, like it knows something that we don't."

Iago's beak went inward, as if he'd smelled something awful. "Seriously? What's with you and these blades? It's like you treat them like they're living beings or somethin'. They're just weapons."

Zeta stopped so abruptly that Iago slammed into his back and went crashing to the ground. Abu, who had trailed behind them for some time, caught up, examining where Iago fell, lifting up one of his limp wings. Iago was quick to swat Abu away, rubbing his sore beak.

Zeta stood, holding the blade in his hand. "To me and my particular art, blades are more than weapons. In the right hands, they become an extension of those that wield them. My blades have properties that distinguish them beyond just 'weapons.'"

Iago and Abu were both surprised when Zeta suddenly threw down a blade that pierced one of Iago's molting feathers. "Tell me, either of you, do you see that as a weapon?"

Abu cringed. "Uhhhhh..."

Iago had much the same expression, cautiously looking at his reflection in the blade's surface. "Considerin' you almost impaled my wing, _yeah, I'd think so!_ "

"Then you look at it from the wrong perspective. You see it without its mystic properties, the latter making it more valuable to me than a measure used to harm, even kill. This blade has cut us a path of escape and progress through this palace, and it's the means which we'll find your friends. As long as I have the ability to sense the essences - henceforth the 'life' of these blades, they will be far more than just weapons." Zeta picked up the blade with one hand, replacing it back under his cloak. "Some of the blades I wield can heal, open doors to new worlds, create shapes and spheres with the elements, and many other measures that you will never see because you aren't able to see past the harm it could possibly deal you. Sometimes you have to look at why one seeks the blade to see what it essence it has, harm or something else."

"But weren't you just saying somethin' about revenge earlier? What the heck does that make you, if not a ginormous hypocrite?" Iago said.

Zeta's shoulders fell. He didn't turn back to look at them. "For once, you are right, bird. Perhaps I am."

Abu and Iago shared a puzzled look between them as Zeta ran forward, his voice carrying through the hall in an echo. "I hope we aren't too late."

* * *

"Guys, I know I'm usually the one who can snap their fingers and disappear with a fancy poof, but where did Al go?" Genie was the first to mention it, but Jasmine noticed Aladdin wasn't in step behind her at about the same time.

"He was just behind me not long ago," Jasmine said. "I wonder if he saw something behind..."

A muffled scream echoed through the hall around them. Jasmine's stomach turned at the sound, drowning out her words and filling her with pain that went far deeper than the physical wound in her back.

"Carpet, let's go, hurry!" she cried, with Carpet swooping her from the ground and zipping back the path they came. When Jasmine flew into the moonlit hall they'd emerged from not long before, she expected to see to one among many scenes of the worst thing she could think of. Aladdin's body covered in blood on the floor, with the Dark Masters standing over him, not unlike the scene she'd witnessed when she believed Zeta left him for dead in one of the alleys of Agrabah (something she still hadn't forgiven Zeta for). Or Aladdin slumping to the floor with a knife through his heart at the very moment she arrived - too late to do anything to save him before the Masters used their essence to possess him.

She gasped in horror at the actual sight before her. Aladdin still stood, back against the wall and staring defiantly at the figure who held his hair in a vice like grip. Aladdin did indeed have a dagger in his heart, blade completely piercing his chest, but the dagger as a whole had been rendered nearly transparent, at least from what they could see in the moonlight. Aladdin's expression of pain was enough to tell her that despite there not being any visible, physical wounds, the dagger still harmed him somehow.

" **HOW CAN THIS BE? YOU SHOULD BE DEAD.** " The loudest voice of the Dark Masters sent an echo through the hall that made Jasmine's blood run cold, and Carpet stay frozen in mid air.

Genie came around the corner, stopping just short of colliding with Jasmine. His own expression fell at the sight before them, his normal blue hue went pale. " _AL_!"

"Guess this fate wasn't really what any of you expected, was it?" Aladdin spoke between clenched teeth as he stared hard into the glowing eyes of the Masters. "You're so focused on _the prize_ that you don't want to see anything else. You're upset can't have my body so easily, and the one you have you stole the life from without even a second thought. What kind of game did you expect to play with me?"

The Masters looked at Aladdin with unmitigated annoyance, but the sharper of the voices spoke. " _Forgive us if we are a bit impatient. Too many long years have passed before we found a body and a life as strong as yours, Aladdin. I at least know, unlike my comrade spirit, why you are still alive. Zeta likely put that spell in you to buy time. Your body will be stronger to us alive than dead, though we should take you either way if necessary. The essential idea in that being 'necessary.'"_

Mirage, still held in her magically confined space at Jasmine's side, spoke through the silence that followed. "I knew there was something I forgot to mention. Zeta isn't as loyal to your cause as you thought, my lieges. He's been helping this goody-two-shoes party for far too long, and I think it's about time you cut ties with him. Set me free, and you will be avenged."

All three of the Masters laughs echoed through the long hall. " **Zeta's ability to change loyalties is one of the reasons we find him so useful. But Aladdin won't have much longer to live, thankfully. My essence just expedited the process of our transition, and I regret nothing. When the spell wears off and the blade becomes solid again, Aladdin will die. Nonetheless, there's only one blade we truly need to make the transition complete. It just needs time to reach us. Until then,** " The Dark Masters pulled harder on Aladdin's hair, making the Prince wince, **"We can certainly take our time savoring the pain of the essence departing this body.** "

"Enough! _Let him go!_ " Jasmine spared no hesitation flying Carpet towards the Masters, using her hands to grab the Dark Masters' body by his cloak and lift him from the ground. The Dark Masters were so stunned by the move, they didn't even have the chance to take aim at her with their magic. Even as Carpet flew in hurried circles through the hall, they still couldn't manage to aim any magic blasts enough to release Jasmine's grip on them.

Aladdin slid down the wall he had once been pressed against, one hand pressed against his chest as he collapsed to the ground.

Genie rushed to his side. "Al, I hate to state the obvious among most obvious things, but there's a dagger in your heart. Good news: You're still in one piece. Bad news? That can't be a good thing."

Aladdin snorted, raising one brow. "Ya think? I'm still trying to figure out how this happened. Guess Zeta must've seen this coming in one of the visions he saw with the runes, but he didn't tell me about it. I...I thought I was gonna die." He grunted from sudden wave of pain that hit him. "I still think I'm not too far from that."

"I don't suppose I can pull that knife out the same way it went in?" Genie asked, wincing.

Aladdin's hand passed through the handle of the blade embedded in his chest. "You can try; I know I can't."

Genie tried several times to focus his magic long enough to grip the blade's handle, but each time his big blue hand passed through it. "Not even my semi-phenomenal magic can get me to get a grip on this blade. Although," Genie's hand touched the bare tip of the handle of the blade. "I think it's trying to become solid again. At least the handle's forming first before the blade. If it had been the other way around, it definitely would not have been good."

"It's working the same way an hourglass's sands would," Aladdin observed. "Just a matter of pulling it out of me when the time is right. Don't worry about me right now, Genie, you need to help Jasmine and Carpet."

Genie's mouth dropped open. "Kid, I can't let you..."

"There's no time!" Aladdin cut him off sharply. "Genie, the Masters are powerful and Jasmine and Carpet can't keep that up by themselves, you know that."

"But what about you?"

Aladdin shook his head, his hair falling over his brow. "I'll...think of something, just don't leave them to fight alone, Genie. _Please_."

Genie relented, but Aladdin could tell he wasn't happy about doing so. "Okay, hang in there kid. Don't get any hero ideas until that thing's out of you, capiche?"

"Fine. Go." As Aladdin watched Genie fly away, he clenched and unclenched his right hand, realizing a fact that he hadn't told Genie in those moments. _My body's getting colder, stiff even. If the blade doesn't get any closer for me to grip soon, I won't even have the strength to pull it out for myself. I have to stay focused on staying alive, then I can help them._

At that moment, several things happened at once. Rushing into the area, Zeta, Abu and Iago managed to knock over an entire wall, causing the area to shake and fill with dust, sand and debris. At the same time, the Masters gained the upper advantage - sending out a magic blast that hit Carpet on his underbelly, paralyzing him and causing him to drop Jasmine to the floor below. She fell hard, the impact causing her wound to ache and open up again with fresh blood. She groaned, trying to get up, but not able to do so, leaving her vulnerable for the Masters to strike her with magic again. Genie hadn't been fast enough to catch Jasmine, but he'd managed to strike the Masters with a hard enough line of magic to knock him from their feet when they landed. From there, Genie and the Masters traded magic attacks between them.

Abu noticed Aladdin first, screeching with alarm. Iago's beak dropped at the sight of the blade in Aladdin's heart. " _What the heck, Al?_ How are you still alive? I mean, not that I'm complainin' or anythin', but a dagger through the heart really isn't a good look for you. I don't think you're startin' a particularly popular fashion trend, not even for a holiday."

Aladdin groaned, part from pain and part from exasperation. "I...can't really do anything about this for the time being. Jasmine, Genie and Carpet need help. You guys should...join them."

Zeta looked over to where Genie battled the Masters. "You don't have to tell me twice. Seems the spell I put inside you worked as well as it should've."

Aladdin gave Zeta a hard look. "You could've warned me!"

Zeta shook his head. "Like many things in the runes' visions, I couldn't have predicted such a thing. I actually predicted a far worse fate for you in this moment, Aladdin. But I don't think you'd care to hear that now. Hold on for a moment longer, the Masters should meet their end soon, and I aim to bring it to them." He ran forward, leaving Abu and Iago at Aladdin's side.

Abu shook his head frantically, seeming to be in denial and screeching frantically a series of phrases that even Iago had trouble understanding.

Aladdin couldn't really do much more than let out a slow, shaky breath at Abu's meaning. "I'm not dead yet, Abu."

Abu climbed to a position where he wasn't far from the dagger's edge. By this time, the blade's handle was more solid, and becoming quicker to form. Aladdin could barely move, let alone breathe. He sank further into the wall, causing Abu and Iago both to react with alarm.

Abu grabbed the handle of the blade in Aladdin's chest. He tried to pull it out, but stopped when Aladdin cried out in pain.

Aladdin managed to find his voice, sweat dotting his brow. "Hurry...don't stop because of me."

Abu screeched softly, but readied himself before pulling the blade from Aladdin's chest with all his strength. It was harder a task since it seemed like a magic barrier kept the monkey from doing so, but as Abu threw the dagger to the ground, it became solid again.

Abu noticed it had no blood on it, which made him collapse with relief to the floor.

Aladdin sat upright, clutching his chest and coughing. "That...was close. Thanks, Abu." Abu only responded by giving Aladdin a brief salute from the floor.

Iago pointed a wing to the fight occurring beyond them. At this point, Genie had been hit with a magic blast that put him and Carpet through a wall and crashed into a nearby room. Jasmine still lay motionless on the floor of the area, and Zeta and the Dark Masters remained in a deadly entangle that was a battle of blades, but the one blade Zeta had been determined to fight with, but it had been knocked away and sent flying in an awkward direction across the floor.

Iago winced. "I think Al bein' okay is all well and good, but if I can direct your attention to the far left over there - we're all still close to havin' a death wish."

Aladdin slowly eased himself to his feet, his expression darkening. "If the Masters want a fight, then they have it. My friends aren't going to be sacrifices for my body or my life again. Not anymore."


	24. Chapter 23: Stolen Breaths

**Chapter 23: Stolen Breaths**

Aladdin saw his opportunity with the blade Abu pulled from his heart. He knew that the Masters weren't looking in his direction, so he took the opportunity to pick it up from the ground. To his relief, he looked a distance away to see that Jasmine was starting to recover.

"Abu, Iago, go help Jasmine. I'm going to try to even the odds in this fight." Aladdin turned the blade over in his hands, just before looking up at where Zeta barely found himself fending off against the Masters in a furious fight of magic. Aladdin gripped the dagger's hilt in his hands.

Abu gave a brief salute before scurrying off to Jasmine's side. Iago raised a curious brow. "It wouldn't make sense if you just went running up to him at this point and said 'Hey, look, I'm not dead yet - why don't you take another shot at me while you still can?' Sides, that blade doesn't look normal. Looks like something Zeta would make. Jury's still out on his loyalty to us."

"If you don't believe in Zeta's loyalty by now, Iago, I don't know what to tell you," Aladdin said, running a hand through his hair, messy with sand and bits of debris from the collapsed walls. "Whatever magic Zeta put inside me, it protected me in more ways than one. That ought to count for something."

Iago struggled. "Fine. Rather not break my brain and stay away from all the chaos. Good luck."

Aladdin ducked behind a broken wall, looking into the space where Zeta, the Masters and Genie fought. Genie was knocked back by a blast from the Masters, soaring just above Aladdin's head and crashing into another part of the crumbling palace. When Aladdin saw Genie emerge from a pile of debris, he signaled to his big blue friend with a few hand gestures.

Genie was all too glad to see Aladdin alive and well. "Al! Guess you managed to get the knife out in time after all!"

Aladdin put a finger to his lips, which made Genie realize his loud tone. "Yeah, thank Abu with bananas later. We can't afford to celebrate now. We need a plan."

Genie scratched his head so hard that his small tuff of hair popped off. He grinned just before replacing it back on his head with a small popping sound. "My noggin is racked, but if you have any ideas..."

"I've got one that'll work, but it's a stretch." Aladdin whispered the details of the plan in Genie's ear, whose face held a grin that gradually lessened as Aladdin went on.

"Well, that's a plan that's close to improbable, more on the borders of impossible..." As Genie trailed off, Aladdin's expression fell, but Genie gave him a gentle nudge with his shoulder. "But you're lucky this semi-phenomenal being can make the impossible possible. If that isn't too much of a contradiction."

* * *

"What are they doing?" Jasmine said as she watched from a fair distance away. The three of them - Jasmine, Iago and Abu - had found a safe place to hide from the intermittent magic blasts that erupted in the area based on the Masters' powers.

Abu shrugged his shoulders, while Iago tentatively looked over the rim of his hiding place. "Al's talkin' to Genie about somethin'. I think they've got a plan."

Jasmine sank back into her hiding place, seeing the same as Iago. "I hope their plan works. Zeta might have an edge, but he's only barely managing at this point. There has to be something we can do."

Iago snorted. "If by WE, you mean ME, I'm stayin' here."

Abu protested in a series of low screeches, also pointing to Jasmine's injuries as a reason. Jasmine remembered this with a sharp intake of breath as she recognized the sharp throb of pain in her back. She sighed. This was one fight she wished she didn't have to sit on the sidelines for, but she didn't have a choice.

 _Aladdin, make it out of this battle alive. Please._

* * *

"Carpet, along the ground!" Zeta said just as a burst of magic erupted just over his head. He didn't want to think what would've happened if that blast had hit its mark. The Masters weren't letting up, and he knew this.

He also worried about Aladdin, but didn't have a moment's notice to see if the Prince was alright. The spell Zeta had put inside the Prince would only hold for so long, and he worried that Aladdin's strength would not be able to outlast the dagger in his heart.

The loudest of the Masters' voices cut through the room as sharp as a blade's whistle. " **Stop your interfering, Zeta. Do you forget that you worked for us?! Aladdin is the best vessel for our forms. You should not protect the fool whose kingdom you could stand to inherit**!"

"I'm not interested in petty promises from a set of spirits who don't know how to _keep their word!_ " Zeta shouted. He needed an in to throw the rune dagger at the Masters, but their magic was too quick and too strong for him not to defend himself with. He also sensed the magic carpet was getting quickly fatigued from the constant ducking and dodging.

Zeta's luck ran out when Carpet took too sharp of an upward turn, exposing his underbelly for a direct hit from the Masters' magic. Carpet sputtered and halted, throwing Zeta off his back and crumpling to the ground. Zeta fell, losing the rune dagger and the chance to destroy the Masters.

"NO!" Zeta said, realizing he didn't know where the dagger had spun to in the debris and darkness of the area.

The Masters laughed. _"This is perfect!"_ One of the voices said. The thin, nearly skeletal body of Zeta's once identifiable companion glared down at him with a sneer. _"Soon the Prince of Agrabah will die and I'll have a new body of my own. Shouldn't that be enough for you, Zeta? Your betrayal served you well when collaborating with those cretins. I'll make you this one last offer: Join me and my quest. I will reward you handsomely when I become Aladdin. I'll even promise you the Princess if that's what it takes to earn your fealty."_

Zeta's eyes narrowed. "You really think what I want lies in a kingdom or a woman who already has a lifelong love? You're _sick_. You're not even half the man your body used to belong to. He at least was an honorable soul who needed help, and you took his body just for your own ends!"

The Masters' eyes narrowed. **"You had your one chance. For this, I'll give you enough mercy to join your friend...in death!"**

Zeta prepared himself for the magical blow that would kill him, closing his eyes and wincing from the pain of falling from a still unmoving Carpet, who lay a distance away. Maybe it was what he deserved, given his anger, desperation, and betrayals. Maybe he was meant to die here, as the runes had predicted in one of the visions he saw. He'd done all he could do to help Aladdin, and this was where his efforts had left him. At least he'd die with no regrets.

The killing blow never came. Instead, screams erupted from all three of the Masters at once. As Zeta looked up, he realized there was a dagger impaled in the right shoulder of the Master's tunic. Standing a short distance behind him was Aladdin, who had taken the opportunity to throw the dagger that the Master's had once stabbed him with and hit them just before they could hurt Zeta.

 _Way to go, Street Rat Prince_ , Zeta thought with a small smile. _Looks like you have a sharp aim._

The Masters eyes turned to Aladdin with a look of sheer rage which melted into a calm that made Zeta's insides turn to ice. **"So...you survived, Prince Aladdin."** The Masters clapped their hands in a steady rhythm, as if the dagger in their shoulder didn't faze them despite the sand that poured down their back, in the place of blood. The sight had Aladdin's expression turn from determination to wide-eyed horror. **"I honestly didn't want to do anything to harm that body of yours since it will be mine...not anymore than I had to. But considering you've expedited my death, I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you."**

Aladdin had no time to dodge the magic blow that came from the Master's hand at that moment. He screamed as it threw his body through a wall of a nearby room in the palace, the area collapsing around him and kicking up a large plume of dust and debris.

 _"Aladdin!"_ Jasmine cried. Iago and Abu both uttered cries of equal alarm. Zeta couldn't find words to voice his own horror.

Even as the Masters' seemed to be bleeding sand onto the floor of the decaying palace's hallway, their expression didn't change. They used their magic to lift Aladdin like a rag doll from the debris. Zeta watched helplessly as Aladdin's limp body dropped to the ground near the Masters' feet. He realized Aladdin was still alive from the groan that escaped the Prince's lips.

The Masters used a hand to grip Aladdin's hair, forcing him to look up at them as he lay on the ground. Aladdin winced. **"Look at us, Prince of Agrabah. Look at the man that will be responsible for your spirit's death."**

Zeta could barely hear Aladdin's words, but they struck with a force that went beyond the Prince's weak voice and clenched teeth. "You're...not a man. None of you...are men. No matter whose body you try to take...even if it's mine...you'll always be...monsters."

The Masters' eyes narrowed. **"Foolish child. Perhaps you'll understand some of our experience when you have to share your body with one of us. At least before we erase you."**

The Masters' placed a hand over Aladdin's heart, shooting a magic blast that made the Prince gasp several times, before his body went limp.


	25. Chapter 24: A Spirited Battle

**Chapter 24: A Spirited Battle**

Jasmine couldn't find any words to say as Aladdin lay still on the ground, while the Masters' laughter echoed through the halls of the palace. But she realized with a cold rush through her body that only two of the Masters' voices could be heard. What had happened to the other one?

She was startled when Aladdin suddenly gasped back to life, coughing furiously. Jasmine was at first relieved to see that he seemed to be well, after what looked like the Masters' killing him. But her relief was short-lived when she suddenly heard Aladdin start laughing...and it wasn't his laugh at all.

 _"Well, what do you know? His body is as strong as it looks."_ One of the Masters' voices came from Aladdin in an evil snarl. She could see his features twist into a wicked grin as he took to his feet. The Masters seemed pleased, looking back at their companion with a look that a father could give a son, or something in a twisted version of that relationship.

Iago's beak dropped. _"Are you serious right now?! They killed Al and replaced his spirit with one of them?!"_

Abu started sobbing.

Jasmine felt as if her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach. No, they couldn't have. They just couldn't have destroyed him like that. Not that easily. She felt her vision blur with tears. _Aladdin...no..._

* * *

Zeta remained on the ground, injured and staring in disbelief at both the loss of his newer comrade, and his failure to save him from what seemed to be a certain fate. But no sooner than the loss hit him when a voice whispered in his ear.

"Hey, pssssst. Zeta. You might wanna look down near your hip at the dagger there. It's gonna come in handy pretty soon."

Genie had appeared near Zeta's ear, gesturing downward. At first the dagger crafter wanted to level a series of curses at Genie for not being there sooner, until he realized that the rune dagger was at his hip, probably courtesy of the Genie himself putting it there.

"It's all a part of Al's plan," Genie said in a whisper. "I did tell him this was next to impossible and dangerous, but I'm trusting he'll hold up his end of the deal pretty soon. I know you're injured and not able to do much, but trust me. You'll be able to use that, just follow when you get the opportunity and not a moment too soon." Genie winked before teleporting over to an area not far from where Aladdin's body and the Masters' stood. He transformed into an almost exact replica of the dagger on the palace floor. Conveniently placed.

 _Aladdin, you genius fool,_ Zeta thought. _You'd better stay alive and reclaim your body, or this will all be for nought._

* * *

If there was one thing Aladdin knew for certain, he did not like sharing his body with another being, let alone one of the Masters. He was still very much inside his body, but since it was one of the Masters' spirits - the one with a medium tone and shrill voice - controlling his movements and voice, he felt like someone was crawling around his insides and turning them to ice.

He could feel the spirit trying to erase him, but he fought it, like trying to stay afloat in a sea that kept trying to drag him beneath the water. Genie had told him the method of keeping his spirit in existence, recalling his strongest memories and making sure he kept them in the forefront of his mind. It was an advantage that the foreign entity in his body didn't have, and the magic would have to reject one of them considering the rune dagger hadn't been used to bind the Masters' spirits to his body yet. He thought of his first Carpet ride with Jasmine, his first kiss with her, the first time he met Genie, the time Iago used a last ditch effort to save Aladdin from Jafar by destroying the sorcerer's lamp. He thought of all the street dwelling he did with Abu, the view of the city from his hiding place, anything that could bind him with his body as quickly as the Masters' spirit tried to erase him.

Aladdin mentally fought back with a fierce vengeance. _This is MY mind, this is MY body, this is MY spirit. You don't have any business being here, so get out!_

* * *

No one expected Aladdin to suddenly double over in pain, clutching his stomach. Nor did they expect Aladdin's voice to rip from his throat, saying "GET OUT!" just before a rush of magic leapt from his body back into the Masters' with a jarring beam of light. Aladdin nearly fell over, but recovered alongside an intact wall he leaned against for support.

The Masters looked none too pleased. "You fool! How could you have rejected our spirit so easily?!"

Aladdin grinned, trying to keep himself upright. "Guess I"m not as weak as you thought."

The Masters' laughed, part in disbelief and part in sinister triumph. **"Perhaps, but THIS is the moment when you die, boy."** The Masters grabbed the rune knife near them, nearer than they thought - but they didn't dwell long enough on the matter as they proceeded to stab Aladdin in the heart with it.

Jasmine, Iago and Abu weren't aware of the plan, getting another fright out of the sight of Aladdin stiffening against the wall, grunting. At least until they saw the dagger that looked like it was impaled in Aladdin's heart suddenly take shape into a familiar blue form.

"Genie!" Jasmine said, her voice filled with relief.

Genie clicked his tongue, shaking his head as the Masters' staggered back in disbelief. "Okay Mr...or is it Misters...McStabbyPants! I feel like I should say something else, but I don't know what you would say to someone who keeps thinking they can stab you with daggers as a way of greeting."

Aladdin just looked up at Genie, looking like he wanted to sink into the wall in embarrassment. But he recovered quickly enough to say "NOW, Zeta!"

Zeta was two steps ahead of Aladdin's words, as he mounted a recovered Carpet, finding adrenaline past his injuries, and stabbed the Masters in the back with the very real rune dagger.

The Masters screamed, before a swirl of magic surrounded them and their form crumpled into sand, disappearing in swirl of wind that blew through one of the broken windows and into the night air.

Aladdin saw Zeta crumple to the ground as Carpet let him off and went to gather Jasmine, Iago and Abu from a distance away. Aladdin started to move from his position against the wall to go to the blade sorcerer, but Zeta gave him a look that stopped him in his tracks. "Don't even worry about me, foolish prince. But you might've warned some of us in advance that you were going to do something that nearly got you killed."

Aladdin feigned offense. "I don't know about that Zeta. I think I might've taken a few lessons from you in the art of knowing how to deceive someone."

At that, Zeta smiled. "In that case, it seems I've taught you well." Aladdin offered out a hand to help the man to his feet, and Zeta gladly took the hand of the Prince who was very much alive - and his comrade.


	26. Chapter 25: Blade Runner

**Chapter 25: Blade Runner**

All was quiet in Agrabah, and back to some sense of normal after the panicked night. Most who were under the spell of the Masters didn't remember their frantic searches for the Sultan and Princess Jasmine, but it provided good breakfast and lunch conversation among those who did remember and witness the night's events in full.

Razoul still hadn't shaken his part in Jasmine's injuries. He bowed to her in the Throne Room that afternoon as the sun broke through the once darkened clouds to illuminate the newly polished floors and repaired ornaments.

"Princess, again, I apologize. If I had been in my right mind..."

Jasmine held up a hand. "Razoul, again for the last time, that wasn't your fault!" She sighed. "You were under a spell, and the injury I had wasn't as bad as it looked. And Father has pardoned you officially, as well as the other guards who were under that spell. I would like it if it weren't spoken of again."

"Princess..."

"Razoul. Don't test me." She folded her arms across her chest. "I do know one thing you can tell me: where are Aladdin and Genie?"

Razoul scowled, but seemed to be glad for the change in subject. "Out meeting the ruffian that caused this mess in the courtyard. Good riddance he's actually leaving soon. I still can't believe the Prince actually trusts that blade assassin after everything he did."

Jasmine shook her head. "Zeta had his reasons, for what it's worth. I think I'll go down to see him off as well."

Razoul's brows raised in alarm. "P-princess! You of all people should know...!"

Jasmine gave him a side-eye glance. "Razoul, if you try to stop me on this matter, I'll have you clean the cobwebs out of the dungeons for a solid week - instead of being on your normal duties as head guard. I'm sure you wouldn't want to be put on bench duty, right?"

Razoul gulped. "Y-yes, your highness."

* * *

Zeta packed the last of his supplies within the sack that had been given to him by Genie. Aladdin stroked the mane of Zeta's horse, keeping it steady as they stood in the Palace courtyard by the fountain.

"So, what happens now, Zeta?" Aladdin asked. "I know we couldn't bring back your friend, but... at least he's finally free from the Masters' control."

Zeta nodded. "Yes, that at least gives me some comfort. I doubt I'll be making such dealings again, not without vetting them first. Your Genie's given me quite the handy set of references for mystic spells not to enact. As for me, I'll probably just go back to what I was doing before all this occurred - making blades for a living."

Aladdin raised a brow. "Nothing to hurt anyone, I hope."

At that moment, Zeta swung a blade towards Aladdin, similar to a move Aladdin remembered back when they were in his lair. Aladdin moved to dodge it, but realized that the blade Zeta had swung toward him was sheathed, so he was in no danger of being injured by it as it stopped right by his neck.

Zeta chuckled at Aladdin's irritation. "Come on, at this point, you still don't trust me? I'm giving you a souvenir. I'm not one to make tokens, but I suppose it's something. To thank you, I mean."

Zeta seemed uncomfortable at the admission, but Aladdin took the blade and nodded to him in thanks. Aladdin unsheathed the blade to realize it was the rose hilt blade that Zeta had lent to him, the one that night they surfed the sand dunes towards his lair.

Zeta shrugged, as Aladdin met his gaze with surprise. "I figured I'd give you that blade because you liked it and it's not one to harm - just a simple traveler's blade. Use it when your Carpet isn't available. You should be able to see in the mirror of the blade what place you wish to go, and it will take you there as long as you have a desert to surf."

"Thanks, Zeta. Hope I can use it to see you again sometime soon."

"Count me in on that too." Jasmine approached the two men, looping an arm in Aladdin's as she stood beside the surprised, yet relieved Prince. "You're always welcome to return to Agrabah, granted you don't have any evil spirits following you, Zeta."

Zeta laughed. "I'll take that as a high compliment, Princess. I'll keep that in mind, and also not to pick up any odd curses along the way." He paused, his expression becoming more grim. "I suppose if there's anything about this journey I've taken - the two of you have been right all along. I believe I spent too much time relying on prophecies and having my actions take course due to the mystic signals in those runes. I ought to remember that I craft my destiny just as careful as I craft these blades. I thank you both for that."

Aladdin and Jasmine seemed surprised, but nodded at Zeta's words. Silence passed between them before Aladdin broke it. "Speaking of, what happened to Barty, Theodore and the other snakes that were in the underground of the Masters' castle? That place completely collapsed, so I don't think they can go back there."

Zeta motioned over his shoulder. "Ask them yourself." A rumble from the ground shook the area, and beneath a mound that appeared near the fountain, Genie emerged riding on the back of a familiar large snake.

Aladdin grinned. "Hey Genie! Hey Barty!"

"Hallo, hallo, hallo young Prince! Good to see you looking in better shape!" Barty said with a large, sharp toothed grin. The gesture made Jasmine flinch a little, but she realized the snake was just in good humor and didn't mean them any harm.

Genie nodded to the three of them as he slid down Barty's long, coiled back. "Yep, I was just helping Barty and his family find another desert to settle in. Looks like his brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, family twice removed...all of them are settled in now!" Genie had started naming the divisions of Barty's family on one hand, but his hands morphed into several as he spoke, making all of them laugh.

Barty turned to Zeta briefly. "You're sure you don't want to take a ride on my back to wherever you need to go? After all, it was you and Aladdin who helped us out of that place and out of the Masters' grasp."

Zeta shook his head. "No, I think I'll be taking the scenic route home."

Barty shrugged. "Suit yourself. Later loves! I'm going home to a feast!" He seemed to wink at Aladdin before descending back into the burrowed tunnel from which he came.

Jasmine looked with confusion toward Aladdin. "Do you know what he meant by that?"

Aladdin feigned innocence, considering he wasn't about to tell the story on how the snakes fed on his blood in the caves. "Not a clue. But at least he's happy. One other question, whatever happened to Mirage?"

Genie grinned. "I think she might still be trapped in that blade that Zeta added to his collection. Probably still steaming from us capturing her. Better be careful Zeta, she has a temper when she doesn't get her catnip."

Zeta laughed. "I suppose on that note, I'll take my leave," He mounted his horse. "Take care, all of you. And Aladdin?"

Aladdin looked confused. "Yeah?"

"In all the work that I do in crafting mystic blades across the seven deserts, I think I'll never craft a blade that's as strong as your heart. Take care of it, and be sure the ones you love do as well."

Genie gave a salute in response, turning into the shape of a heart. "There's plenty of looooooove to go around in this kingdom."

Jasmine put a hand on Aladdin's chest. "Yeah, Genie's right, Zeta. I don't think you think you have to worry about that." She leaned into Aladdin, kissing the Prince as Zeta took his ride out of the city and beyond.

 **The End**


End file.
